


Gonna Give You My Love

by Wendyeve24



Series: Like A Led Balloon [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic Bliss, Drama, Drug Use, Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendyeve24/pseuds/Wendyeve24
Summary: A collection of stories that may or may not have a connection to each other. Relationships within the band can be difficult especially when they're romantic relationships hidden from the public eye...
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Series: Like A Led Balloon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829902
Comments: 127
Kudos: 81





	1. Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first ever Led Zeppelin fanfiction. Please go easy on me as we take this journey together through the crazy things my mind can think up for fanfiction chapters featuring the members of Led Zeppelin. Also please note that in a good bit of these chapters, I made Robert quite effeminate. I hope that won't be an issue, but if you don't like it then there's several wonderful Led Zeppelin slash fics here on ao3 to read instead of this one. The members may or may not be OOC so I apologize for that in advance. I hope you enjoy my fanfic for what it is! Thank you!

"Are you done in there yet!?" 

"No..."

"Come on Bonz! I gotta piss!" Jonesy said as he knocked on the bathroom door harder.

"You know how fucking sick I get on planes John!" Bonzo yelled with the last bit of strength he had.

"Well you can keep puking in the toilet, I'll piss in the sink! I need to go, now!"

"Fucking hell!" Bonzo opened the door and Jonesy ran inside to finally relieve himself in the sink as Bonzo continued to puke his guts up in the porcelain bowl.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Robert were in the bedroom of the band's private plane, The Starship, having a chat and some drinks with an occasional cigarette.

"Where do you think they are?"

"Probably shagging some bird Bonzo brought with him. Damn, I was so tired I didn't bring a bird with me."

"Oh keep drinking Pagey, pretty soon I'll start looking like a bird if you keep downing that bottle at that rate." Robert said teasingly.

"Shut up Percy. And I don't even have to get shitfaced to see that you already look like a bird."

"Oh yeah?" Robert said with a smirk in between a cigarette drag.

"What type of bird do I look like to you jimjam? A sexy one or a boring one?"

"A boring one."

"Taking the piss..."

"Alright, you look like a sexy one. A whiny, bitchy, blonde haired, Golden God who just so happens to be the sexiest person I've ever met."

"If you keep that up I'll come over there and kiss you. I adore what I'm hearing Pagey." Robert said as he batted his lashes.

"Oh shut up." Jimmy said before taking a swig of his bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Jimjam?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever kissed a bloke before?"

"Don't think I have. You?"

"No... I... I wonder what it's like."

"No different than kissing a bird I'd bet. Why're you asking?"

Robert noticeably blushed a bit. "No reason..."

Jimmy wasn't born yesterday, nor was he blind. He knew that the curly blonde haired man had feelings for him. Jimmy had feelings for Robert too, he just never acted on them... until tonight.

"Percy... let's stop this old song and dance... cut the bullshit. I know you like me." Jimmy said as he put the bottle down on the floor and sat up, giving Robert a serious look.

"Pagey? W-what are you talking about?" Robert asked with a surprised look on his face.

"You're so damned obvious with it! You come around me on stage and fucking moan like a bitch in heat! You even stuck your tongue in my ear once! If that's not sending me the I like you message, then I don't fucking know what is!"

Robert sighed heavily and looked at Jimmy.

"Alright! I admit it! I like you... a lot... you could even go as far to say that I love you. I... I didn't want to say it..."

"Why not?" Jimmy asked with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't know if you would ever say it back! I... I don't want you to feel pressured to say it back, because you don't have to! Shit... I'll just go..." Robert said as he got up, about to leave the room until he got pulled back down to the couch they were sitting on.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere other than here."

"No... you're not. You're staying here with me." Jimmy replied as he pulled Robert into his lap.

"Jimmy!?"

"Shhhhh... remember when you asked me what it was like to kiss a bloke?" 

"Yeah..."

"Wanna try it out?" 

Robert was speechless as he looked at Jimmy. He wordlessly nodded before Jimmy leaned in and Robert met him halfway. The dark wizard and the golden god, kissing in the bedroom of The Starship.

Meanwhile, Bonzo was finally done retching and Jonesy had long since finished pissing in the sink. He had patted Bonzo on the back and stayed with him until he was done in order to make sure the drummer wouldn't pass out or anything.

"Thanks mate." Bonzo muttered weakly after flushing the toilet and sitting down on the now closed lid.

"You're welcome. Here swish some water around your mouth." Jonesy said as he guided Bonzo to the sink.

"Hope the water won't smell like your piss."

"Just swish the fucking water around your mouth."

Bonzo did just that and spat it out into the sink afterwards.

"Alright, you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here." 

Bonzo went to the door and pushed the door handle down, but it didn't budge.

"The fuck?"

He jiggled the handle and pushed the door... hard. It still didn't open.

"What the hell is going on?" Jonesy asked.

"The fucking door is jammed!" Bonzo yelled as he banged his hand on the door.

"Grant said he fixed it! Shit! Does that mean...?"

"We're bloody stuck in here!" Bonzo exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

While Bonzo and Jonesy tried to figure out how to get out of the bathroom, Robert and Jimmy were now making out and had moved to the bed.

"Jimmy..." Robert moaned out as he felt the guitarist start kissing his neck.

"Robert... do you wanna go further?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Okay." Jimmy started taking his clothes off and Robert did the same.

Robert shook his head in order to get some of his hair out of his face after taking his shirt off.

"Golden God... My Golden God." Jimmy muttered.

"Yes Jimjam yours... all yours." Robert replied after he took his pants and underwear off.

Jimmy drank in the sight of Robert in all his golden glory before he got on top of him.

Some kisses and touches later he had made it down to Robert's erect cock. 

"Ooh... Jimmy... suck it... suck it, please."  
He begged.

Jimmy gazed at Robert as he gave it an experimental lick. Robert moaned and threw his head back onto the pillows.

Jimmy smirked, this was going to be so much fun.

Back in the bathroom, Bonzo was trying to ram the door down with his shoulders.

"Bonz... stop it. It's obviously not working."

"Why the bloody hell hasn't anyone come looking for us! Where the fuck is Grant and Cole!? Where's Robert and Jimmy!? Fuck I gotta get out of here man!"

"Calm down! Panicking won't solve anything."

"Fuck! I have a nice bird out there too... she's probably having a nice shag with all four of them out there right now!" Bonzo said before he sat back down on the closed toilet lid in frustration, as he rubbed his aching shoulders.

"Well... that's quite a thought." Jonesy replied with a shrug.

Bonzo chuckled a bit as he thought about it, the guys all shagging one bird. Then he felt something... something he really didn't need right now... a tent in his pants. Bonzo had a boner.

"Shit..." He muttered as he tried to position himself a certain way so Jonesy wouldn't see it.

"Got a cigarette? I need one." Jonesy asked.

"Yeah. Pants pocket." Bonzo said as he moved his hands to try to fish the pack out of his pocket before he realized his boner wasn't covered. His hands immediately dropped the pack on the floor as he went back to hiding his boner.

"Oh, I've got it." Jonesy said.

"No no, I've got it!" Bonzo moved his hands right when Jonesy bent down and came face to crotch with Bonzo's boner.

Jonesy and Bonzo completely froze.

"J-Jonesy... uh... do you mind...?"

"No... I don't... uh shit... sorry!"

"No. It's alright mate... I mean... come on it's natural! We're not prudes!"

"Yeah, yeah you're right."

The bathroom was silent as the guys moved away from each other.

"Are you gonna... you know... take care of it? You did just use up a bunch of your energy by puking your guts up and trying to bang the door down. If you don't take care of it all your blood is gonna rush to that spot, and the last thing I want is for you to pass out in here." Jonesy said.

He was right. Bonzo really didn't want to pass out in the bathroom. It seemed like he had no other choice.

"Alright... I'll take care of it..." He started to unbuckle his pants and then proceeded to whip his cock out.

Jonesy's eyes widened. Bonzo was enormous. He had no idea that his friend was packing that up into his pants everyday. It made him blush a bit after he saw it.

"Fuck... I can't think of anything!"

"Think of a nice plump arse and a pair of honking tits."

"Jones... I'm a visual man. I have to see it in front of me in order to think of it."

"Dammit! Bonz you're giving me no choice! Let me help you."

"What?"

"I said, let me help you. Don't worry... this will be between us."

"Jones I-"

Bonzo was then caught off guard with a kiss to silence him and Jonesy's hand on his cock, stroking it.

The kiss was soon broken and the two men gazed into each other's eyes. Jonesy stopped stroking Bonzo.

"Jones... this is... sudden."

"If you don't want it I'll stop and we can forget this ever happened."

"Jonesy... did I fucking tell you to stop? If you don't keep fucking wanking me off I swear I'll knock your teeth out." Bonzo said as he gave him a serious look before bringing his face to his and kissing him hard.

Jonesy brought his hand back to Bonzo's cock and continued stroking him, the man groaning at the feeling of his cock being stroked.

"Fuck... don't stop." Bonzo groaned out.

As the temperature rose in the bathroom, in the bedroom Robert was being prepped by Jimmy.

"Right there?" Jimmy teased with a cheeky grin.

"Yes! Jimmy! Pagey I need you inside me... right now!" Robert begged as Jimmy's slender fingers went further into his hole and brushed against his prostate.

"Now? Right now? Oh Planty you're quite an impatient one aren't you?" Jimmy teased a bit more before removing his fingers from Robert's hole.

He got some lube from the drawer next to the bed and put it all over his cock. He then positioned himself at Robert's entrance.

"If it hurts, tell me and I promise we'll stop." Jimmy said with a serious look on his face.

"Just get inside me jimjam." Robert said impatiently as he spread his legs wider.

Jimmy chuckled and entered him slowly.  
He gazed at the blonde below him and noticed him wincing a bit as he grasped the bed sheets for dear life.

Jimmy's smile faded and he looked at Robert with concern. "It's alright, breathe love. The pain will stop soon. I'll get more of myself inside of you once you tell me you're fine."

Robert panted below him as he heard him speak. The pain was a slight burning sensation but it was starting to pass... is this what it felt like when he took first time groupies virginities? He now felt a lot of sympathy for them.

It took a few minutes but Robert slowly adjusted. "It's fine, keep going." He said.

Jimmy nodded and grit his teeth at the sudden feeling of being fully inside of Robert. It took him all he had to not pound into the younger man.

"Tell me when you want me to move Percy." Jimmy said softly as he bent down and kissed him.

Robert kissed back and gazed up at him. He shifted a bit to test it out and instantly moaned at the feeling.

"Please move, I need it." Robert begged.

Jimmy obliged and slowly started to move his cock in and out of him, groaning at how warm Robert was.

In the bathroom, Bonzo couldn't believe how warm Jonesy's mouth was on his cock. 

"John! Fuck! Get off my nob and let me return the favor." Bonzo said to the bassist. 

It was only fair that he return the favor.

"Alright." Jonesy took his pants and underwear off, revealing his sizable cock to the drummer.

Bonzo got on his knees and started sucking, causing Jonesy to moan loudly and for his hands to be in Bonzo's hair.

"Shit! Bonz!"

Bonzo kept sucking and couldn't help but moan when he felt Jonesy's hands in his hair.

It took a few minutes but Jonesy was soon a whimpering mess. He was gonna cum soon.

"Bonz! Let up... please!" He whimpered out.

Bonzo let up and gazed at Jonesy. He noticed how the other man was shivering with pleasure while Bonzo needed more... he wasn't just satisfied with a blowjob.

"Jonesy... if you want it... we can..."

"Bonzo... I don't want it..." Jonesy trailed off.

Bonzo's eyes widened. A look of shock and slight disappointment washing over his face.

"I need it... I need you." Jonesy said before he leaned down and passionately kissed him.

"Fuck... don't scare me like that again Jones." Bonzo said after the kiss was broken.

"I won't." Jonesy said with a smile.

"Now, what do you want me to do Bonz?" He asked.

"Turn around and hold onto the wall. Stick your arse out for me." Bonzo instructed.

Jonesy did as he was told and felt Bonzo plant kisses along his ass cheeks.

Jonesy blushed, he had never done any of this before and he had no idea what Bonzo was going to do. He soon found out though after he felt a wet sensation rub against his tight ring of muscles.

"Ah! B-Bonz! Fuck!"

Bonzo was busy licking Jonesy's hole with his hot and wet tongue, which caused him to moan and move his asshole against his tongue.

Jonesy almost screamed in surprise and pure delight when he felt Bonzo's tongue dart in and out of his hole.

Bonzo spanked Jonesy's pale ass with his rough and experienced hand as the other man moaned in ecstasy.

"Bonzo! I need you!" Jonesy blubbered out.

"Already on it, Jones." Bonzo replied after standing up as he rubbed his cock against Jonesy's wet hole and slowly entered him.

"Ooh fuck! Bonzo!" Jonesy screamed.

Soon, he was fully inside of him and started thrusting.

"Shit! You're so fucking tight!" Bonzo said before he licked and kissed Jonesy's neck.

Jimmy and Robert were making progress in the bedroom.

The bed was creaking under the strong thrusts Jimmy was making. 

"Jimmy! Oh god!" Robert cried out.

His moans were starting to sound more and more like his famous moans he did on stage. Raspy, and full of raw sexual energy.

Jimmy stroked Robert as he kept up his quick pace. "Percy! Come on! Cum for me!"

A low groan that soon evolved into a raspy but sexually charged scream as he dug his fingers into Jimmy's back emitted from Robert as he threw his sweaty head back once again onto the pillows.

"Fuck! Oh Jimmy!" He cried out as he bucked his hips into Jimmy's hand and came until he swore he saw stars.

Jimmy soon followed, his sweaty forehead against Robert's as he took his last thrusts. "Oh Robert!" He groaned out as he came inside of him.

Soon the only sound that could be heard in the room was their heavy breathing.

Jimmy pulled out of Robert with a low groan as the blonde reached for a cigarette and a lighter.

He laid down next to him and got a cigarette of his own, lighting it up by sharing the lighter Robert had.

Both men exhaled smoke and sighed. Jimmy pulled Robert close and the blonde man smiled, gazing up at him.

"Jimmy that was-"

"Percy... you know... I just can't bring myself to say it out loud. Those three words... I just can't say it. But, just know... the way you feel about me... I feel the same way about you, even though I just can't bring myself to say it."

"It's okay jimjam. I understand. You know what?"

"What?"

"I'll say it for the both of us!" Robert said with a grin.

Jimmy smiled and chuckled before he took another drag of his cigarette.

"I love you Jimmy, and I know you love me too." He said as he leaned his head against his shoulder.

Bonzo and Jonesy had moved to the floor. Jonesy rode Bonzo as the drummer stroked him as if his life depended on it.

"Fuck! Bonz! I'm about to cum!"

"Cum for me Jones! Shit I'm almost there!" 

Jonesy whimpered and let out a loud groan as he came on the bathroom floor, Bonzo cumming inside him a few minutes later with a loud groan of his own.

Jonesy moved himself slowly off of Bonzo's cock and onto the now sticky but cold bathroom floor.

"You're so fucking good Jones." Bonzo said before he kissed him.

"So are you Bonz." Jonesy replied after the kiss.

"Bonzo?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we're... you know? Lovers?" The bassist asked as he started to put his underwear and pants back on after cleaning his cum off of the floor with some tissue.

"Yeah... I guess it does." Bonzo said with a shrug as he put his underwear and pants back on.

"Oh, okay. That's great."

"Yeah... you'd better not tell anybody about this though." Bonzo warned.

"Of course not! As far as we're concerned this never happened." Jonesy replied as he fixed his shirt.

Then, the bathroom door opened and in walked a very naked Jimmy who was carrying an equally as naked Robert bridal style in his arms.

The boys all froze as they looked at each other.

"What the hell were you two doing in here so long?" Robert asked as he shakily got down from Jimmy's arms.

"Here's a better question! Why're you both fucking naked!?" Bonzo yelled.

"Look, its obvious what we were all doing..." Robert said as he made his way over to the toilet.

"Alright... alright it is. But I swear to God... if any of you say a word about Jones and I doing that in here I'll fucking kill you." Bonzo said.

"And if any of you say a word about Jimmy and I, then I'll kill you." Robert said with a serious gaze in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Now all of you get out, I need to piss." Robert said.

"Alright. And both of you put some clothes on for fucks sake!" Bonzo said as he left the bathroom. Jonesy left as well and Jimmy stayed outside of the bathroom since he had to go too.

At the front of the plane, Peter Grant and Richard Cole were drunk and high out of their minds and trying to fuck the groupie that was on the plane.

"Get the fuck off of her will ya! She's mine!" Bonzo yelled.

"Ah you're no fun Bonz." Grant slurred.

"Fuck off..." Bonzo said as he pulled her away and sat some seats away from the two burly men.

While Bonzo was reclaiming his groupie, Jonesy was raiding the plane's kitchen. The bassist was starving.

Robert finally emerged from the bathroom and Jimmy went in after smacking Robert's ass, making him squeal a bit.

Robert smirked afterwards and went back into the bedroom.

After doing his business, Jimmy shook his head and chuckled to himself after washing his hands and looking in the mirror.

He never would've thought that Led Zeppelin would end up birthing two couples... the rhythm section and The Dark Wizard with his Golden God.


	2. Sick again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent vaccine turns into something extremely unexpected for the members of Led Zeppelin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in no way inspired by the coronavirus... Or is it? But being holed up in my house for the foreseeable future has my creativity running amok along with my crazy ideas for this fic. I hate to put Robert and Jonesy through what I'm putting them through in this chapter and in the chapters coming soon, but it has to be done. The upcoming chapters are going to be connected to this chapter until I say otherwise, so remember to read the chapter notes. Anyways, leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark this fic and leave comments. I hope you enjoy!

It was another day the band had off, but unfortunately they had to go and get vaccinated since they were to go on tour in the next few months.

"Fuck... I hate this." Robert muttered under his breath.

"Same here... needles fucking suck." Jonesy replied.

The lead singer and the bassist were the only two left to get their vaccinations. Jimmy and Bonzo had gotten theirs a few weeks prior.

The pair had arrived before office hours started... for the general public. Celebrities could come in extremely early in the morning so the public wouldn't hound them.

Jimmy and Bonzo were fast asleep back at the huge mansion-like cottage the members shared.

Peter had driven Robert and Jonesy to their appointment.

"Mr. Plant? Mr. Jones? The doctor will see you now." An old nurse said as she walked into the waiting room.

Peter teasingly waved at the guys as he smoked a cigar in the waiting room and flipped through a dirty magazine he had brought with him.

The vaccinations went off without a hitch. The doctor ruled that both men were healthy and that the vaccine worked on almost any illness.

Before the men left, they were instructed to report back to the doctor's office if they had any severe side effects. High fever, fainting spells, severe allergic reactions and constant headaches.

Peter got up from his seat after the two men returned to the waiting room. He approached the doctor. 

"Alright doc, I know you've got some suckers hand them over." He said.

The doctor, who was heavily intimidated by the manager's size, handed over the lollipops. 

Peter handed some to Robert and Jonesy before popping one in his mouth and tipping his hat to the doctor before leaving with the two band members.

Wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve, the doctor went into the back of the office to calm himself down until the old nurse frantically ran up to him.

"Doctor! Doctor! Please don't fire me!"

"Martha? What are you talking about?"

"I... I did something horribly wrong... it was an accident though."

"Martha... what exactly did you do?"

"You know those new experimental vaccines that you were going to deliver to Oxford?"

"Yes..."

"Well... I might have mixed those up with our regular vaccines..."

"You what!? You mean to tell me that Robert Plant and John Paul Jones were just injected with an experimental vaccine that has effects we're still unsure of!?" The doctor yelled.

"Please please don't fire me!" Martha cried.

"I ought to strangle you! Do you know what you've done!? You very well might have poisoned these men! And I'm not even sure of how I should contact them! That was a one-off appointment and they are very difficult to get in contact with!"

"I'm so sorry Doctor Feldman! I'm so sorry!"

The doctor raced to his private office a few doors down and came out a second later with his briefcase.

"D-Doctor!? Where are you going?"

"An island where the police won't be able to find me!" He yelled as he ran down the hall to the exit.

Peter drove the guys back to their cottage that morning.

"You boys take it easy. I gotta run, got things to do. I'll see you later." Peter said before he got back into his car and left.

Robert and Jonesy waved before they went inside the house. The sound of the front door opening, waking up Bonzo and Jimmy who came downstairs to greet their boyfriends.

"How was the appointment love?" Jimmy asked Robert as he yawned.

"It was good. Jonesy and I are both healthy."

"That's great to hear. Well, I guess it's time for breakfast. You both can go upstairs and get some shut eye. I'll help Jimmy fix our food." Bonzo said as he ruffled Jonesy's hair.

"Alright Bonz, please don't burn our kitchen down." Jonesy said before kissing him on the cheek.

Bonzo playfully patted Jonesy's butt as they parted ways.

As soon as their heads hit the pillows in their respective bedrooms, they fell asleep. Robert in the room that he and Jimmy shared, and Jonesy in the bedroom that he and Bonzo shared.

Waffles were on the menu along with eggs, sausage, coffee and tea.

Robert was the first to wake up, he went straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He yawned and ruffled his own hair before putting on a shirt. He then looked at himself in the mirror again and saw a huge protruding stomach... his stomach... it was huge, and he let out a horrified scream.

Jimmy heard a scream and ran upstairs to where it was coming from and saw Robert tossing and turning in bed, screaming his lungs out.

"Robert! Percy! Wake up! It's just a nightmare, love!"

Jimmy said as he shook Robert awake.

Robert's eyes shot open as he stopped screaming and started breathing heavily. "Fuck..."

"What's going on? I heard screaming. Are you alright?" Jonesy asked as he sleepily rubbed his eyes in the doorway.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine Jones." Robert said shakily.

"Well, now since you both are awake, it's time for breakfast. So come on down." Jimmy said as he looked at them both before going downstairs.

The plates of food were already on the table when Robert and Jonesy got downstairs.

"What the bloody hell was all that screaming about?" Bonzo asked as he shoveled some sausage into his mouth.

"Nightmare." Robert answered as he got some waffles for himself after sitting down at the table.

"What was your nightmare about?" Jonesy asked as he poured himself some coffee.

"Something stupid... I was horribly disfigured in the nightmare."

"Really? What did you have? Two heads?" Jimmy asked teasingly as he cut up his eggs.

"No... my stomach was enormous."

"What like Grant's?" Bonzo asked.

"No... like a... a pregnant woman's."

Jimmy blinked with an unreadable expression on his face. Jonesy looked at Robert with a confused gaze, and Bonzo almost spat his sausage out of his mouth in a roaring laugh.

"What the hell! Oh that's hilarious! A pregnant man! Especially a pregnant Robert! That's funny!" Bonzo said.

"Well Percy, at least you'll never experience that... none of us will. We don't have the parts in order to have babies." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we don't have them we make them. But gosh could you imagine? Men having babies? That would be awful!" Jonesy said with a chuckle.

Robert poured himself a cup of tea with some milk in it. 

"Yeah. There's no way we could get the baby out anyways." Robert said after taking a sip of his tea.

"Exactly, we don't have pussies." Bonzo said with a shrug.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's finish eating, children." Jimmy teased with a smirk on his face.

After breakfast, the guys spent all day inside due to how tired they all were.

After dinner and some television, they went to bed.

It was the middle of the night, and all was peaceful until Jonesy sat up in bed and turned the light on. He shook Bonzo awake.

"Bonz?"

"Mmm go away."

"Bonzo!"

"What!? Gosh why is the bloody light on? Turn that shit off and go to sleep, mate."

"Bonzo it's really hot in here."

"The fan is on, Jones. It's actually fucking freezing in here!"

"No, Bonz I'm fucking sweltering right now. I'm soaked in sweat for crying out loud!"

"Maybe it'll cool you off. Go hop in the shower and run the cold water."

"I really don't feel like getting up."

"Jones, I'll pick you up and throw you in the damn loo myself."

"Alright! Keep your knickers on!"

"And for your information..." Bonzo started as Jonesy got out of bed.

The bassist turned around and looked at his boyfriend.

"I'm not wearing any knickers!" Bonzo said with a shit eating grin as he pulled the blankets off of himself, revealing his completely nude body.

"Oh fuck off." Jonesy said as he shook his head at him.

Bonzo turned the light off as soon as John was in the bathroom. He pulled the blankets back onto himself and closed his eyes before he heard noises coming from the bedroom next to theirs... very familiar noises.

"Oh jimjam! Harder! Do me harder!"

"You like it Percy? Did you say softer?" Jimmy teased.

"I said harder you cheeky bastard! I swear to god Pagey, if you don't pound me right now I'll- ah!"

Bonzo got out of bed and banged on the wall.

"Can you both shut the hell up over there!? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry Bonz!" Jimmy said.

Bonzo knew the guitarist was probably grinning like a Cheshire Cat next door when he apologized. But he didn't care.

The drummer got back into bed and pulled the blankets back onto his naked body.

The bathroom door opened shortly after the shower stopped and Jonesy walked back into the bedroom completely naked after drying off.

He got back into bed and sighed. He then turned to Bonzo. "Now I'm cold." He whined.

Bonzo laid on his back and chuckled. "Jones... what the hell am I going to do with you?"

Jonesy smirked and straddled Bonzo under the covers. "For starters you can warm me up."

"You cheeky fucker." Bonzo said as he sat up and kissed Jonesy on the lips. Both men moaned as their cocks touched.

"Fuck... I need you." Jonesy whimpered.

"You'll have me in due time Jones..." Bonzo said as he trailed kisses down to Jonesy's stomach.

Needless to say, neither couples got much sleep that night.

The days that followed into the next week were normal days off for Led Zeppelin.

Waking up, breakfast, television, chatting, gardening, lunch, rituals, clubbing, more television, song practice, reading, dinner, sex, and sleep at the end of the night was what their daily routines consisted of. 

That next week however, was different than the others before it.

Jimmy and Bonzo were making breakfast that Monday morning as usual. Jonesy and Robert were in their respective bedrooms asleep. 

Robert was the first to wake up to the smell of sausage wafting into the room.

He got out of bed and put his underwear on before he suddenly made a beeline to the bathroom and emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Jonesy was still asleep in bed before he woke up to the sound of Robert retching in the bathroom.

He winced and put his bathrobe on, and got out of bed. 

Jimmy went upstairs to wake Robert up and heard his boyfriend retching in the bathroom.

"Percy? Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Robert shook his head as he continued retching. Jimmy came up to him and patted him on the back and held his hair back for him.

Jonesy, who was already nauseous came into the bathroom with Bonzo a second later.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonzo asked.

"Percy's sick. I don't know what's wrong with him... he hasn't eaten anything and he would've been sick last night if he had eaten something bad, especially since he was up late." Jimmy said as he looked at the drummer.

Robert stopped retching for the moment, and looked at his bandmates.

"It's so strange... I woke up and smelled sausage and came in here to throw up." Robert said weakly.

"That's odd." Jonesy said.

"Well it can't be food poisoning. You can't get sick from the smell of sausage, can you?" Bonzo asked.

The rest of his bandmates turned and stared at him.

"What? I was just asking."

Then, Robert started retching again and Jonesy left the bathroom with a hand over his mouth. 

"Jones!" Bonzo yelled.

The bassist raced to the other bathroom and got sick in there.

He stopped retching for a few minutes after Bonzo patted his back.

The drummer raced back to the other bathroom that Robert and Jimmy were in.

"Jones is sick now too!" He said from the doorway.

Jimmy slowly got up from the bathroom floor where Robert was still hunched over the toilet. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Bring John in here with a bucket. Keep an eye on both of them Bonz. Can you do that for me?" Jimmy asked as he looked at Bonzo with a serious gaze.

"Yeah. I'll go get him. What are you gonna do?" Bonzo asked.

"I've got a very important phonecall to make..."

Jimmy was on the phone downstairs with Peter Grant a minute later. He wanted to know exactly what happened at the doctor's office and all info on the doctor and he wanted him to contact the nurse just in case they got nowhere with the doctor.

Peter called Jimmy back an hour later.

"So Grant, what did you find out?"

"Well, first of all... the doctor fled from England. He's literally nowhere to be found. I called the old haggard nurse and she told me some very... interesting things about the vaccine. Page, I suggest you take a seat..." Peter said on the other line.

Jimmy sat down with the same unreadable expression he usually had on his face until he heard what Peter had to tell him, his eyes widened in pure shock at the explanation that was given.

"Thanks Grant. I'll talk to you later." He hung the phone up and paced around the livingroom.

How the hell was he going to tell the guys this?

"Fuck!" Jimmy muttered under his breath as he continued to pace around the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what exactly Jimmy found out??? Hmmm... stay tuned for the next chapter! And don't forget to give this fic some love. Leave kudos, bookmark this fic, subscribe and leave comments. I enjoy reading your comments! Thank you and stay tuned for more!


	3. Communication Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy tells the rest of the guys what he found out and Robert isn't too pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter briefly mentions abortions, if you are sensitive to that topic then do not read this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter took me longer than I thought it would, I may or may not upload tomorrow because I do definitely need a breather from these constant updates so I won't get sick of writing this story so quickly. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think down below in the comments section in addition to telling me how I'm doing with this fic so far. Bookmark this story, subscribe and leave kudos. I hope you enjoy!

Bonzo nearly passed out after hearing what Jimmy had to tell him.

"Stay on your feet John!" The older man said as he took the drummer by the shoulders and shook him back into conciousness.

"How the fuck does something like that happen, Page!? That shouldn't even be scientifically possible!"

"Well it is! Somehow that vaccine turns the male prostate into a functioning uterus that's equipped with a temporary womb. I'm only guessing with this next bit, but when we had sex with them last week..."

"We accidentally fucking impregnated them."

Jimmy slowly nodded.

"I need a stiff drink. I need one now." Bonzo said as he made his way over to the mini bar in the livingroom.

Jimmy stood still, deep in thought as he gazed over at the winding wooden staircase that led to the bedrooms where Robert and Jonesy were laying down after being sick all morning.

"Are they going to be getting checkups? Like you know, how pregnant women get checkups?" Bonzo asked as he turned around and faced Jimmy, his drink in his hand.

"Peter said he arranged for the nurse to do the checkups. It's the safest and only way, especially since other than that quack doctor she's the only one who knows about this. We can't risk something like this getting into the wrong hands."

"Yeah, but what about our tour?" Bonzo asked.

"After we tell Robert and Jones about this, I'll get in contact with Grant and Cole. They're going to need to cancel the tour. If everything goes well with Robert and John's pregnancies I'll consider a tour in the future." Jimmy replied with an unreadable expression.

"You've got it all figured out, don't you?" Bonzo said before sipping his drink.

"Maybe... maybe not..." Jimmy said with a shrug.

"Jonesy is gonna freak the fuck out when I tell him. Oh man, but Robert is definitely gonna flip his shit when you tell him what you told me." Bonzo commented.

"They're going to panic... and sure this whole thing is a huge setback but, it's also a good thing too... I guess. I'm going to go and wake them up, they need to know this as soon as possible." Jimmy said as Bonzo followed him upstairs.

Oddly enough, Jonesy was the first to wake up this time.

"Aw Bonz, you're drinking this early in the morning?" He asked in a disappointed tone as he saw his boyfriend sitting in a chair next to the bed with his half finished drink in his hand.

"Oh trust me, mate... I need this drink right now. If you weren't... pre- I mean so sick you'd need a drink too." Bonzo said, catching himself as he drank the rest of his brandy.

Jonesy raised a brow at him before he sat up in bed.

"Bonzo?"

"Hm?"

"You have that anxious look on your face... what's going on?"

"Alright... this is probably one of the most important and difficult things I've ever had to tell you. You probably won't even fucking believe me. But it's the truth. The reason why you were ill this morning is because... Jonesy, you're pregnant. Jimmy can explain it to you in greater detail but, it's got something to do with that vaccine you got last week..."

Bonzo paused briefly and took a breath before continuing.

"Basically there was a mix up at the doctor, he was going to take a batch of experimental vaccines to Oxford and the idiot nurse accidentally injected you and Robert with those instead of the regular vaccines that Jimmy and I got. It pretty much reacted in your body. That's why your body temperature was so off last week and that's why you're sick now."

"How did it get me fucking pregnant!? Explain that to me, Bonz!" The bassist asked with wide eyes and a panicked tone in his voice.

"It mutated in your system and from what Jimmy told me, it turned your prostate into a functioning uterus with a temporary womb. So that means, that night we had sex-"

"I know how babies are made, Bonz! I just can't wrap my fucking head around this shit! Women are supposed to get pregnant! Not men! Not me and Robert!" Jonesy yelled as he started trembling in anger.

"What's going to happen with the tour?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Jimmy is going to call Grant and Cole after he tells Robert. He's cancelling the whole tour. The nurse is dropping by to check on you and Plant tomorrow. Just try to take it easy, Jones. I know it's a lot to take in. I nearly hit the fucking floor when Jimmy told me. But just know, we're going to get through this shit together and we're going to be fathers and we're gonna fucking love our kid." Bonzo said as he gently placed his palm on Jonesy's cheek and gazed in his eyes.

"Fuck... a-alright... I trust you Bonz. And we'll love our baby... I... I just need time to come to grips with this."

"Alright, take as long as you need."

Jonesy seemingly took the news well, but Robert however was a totally different story.

A loud crash resounded from Jimmy and Robert's bedroom. Bonzo and Jonesy went to go and see what was wrong.

They saw a bunch of broken glass on the floor and Jimmy standing in the corner with his eyes widened in shock. Robert was standing on the bed breathing heavily. 

He had thrown the empty glass cup that sat on the nightstand at Jimmy.

"What the fuck is going on in here!?" Bonzo yelled.

"This isn't fucking real! It's not! I'm just having another nightmare! Men can't get pregnant! They can't! I don't fucking want this!" Robert screamed.

"Percy... are you saying what I think you're saying? Because if you are I swear I'm going to-"

"I want an abortion Jimmy! This isn't supposed to fucking happen! It's not!"

"You're not getting a fucking abortion! That child is our child! It's not just yours, it's ours! You're not fucking doing that shit to me Plant! And I'll be damned if you do that shit to yourself! What about that whole love and peace shit you preach! Wouldn't killing our child be against your core values!? Percy... it hasn't even been given a chance yet. It's innocent in all of this. None of us are prepared for this whatsoever, but we're going to be, I'll make sure of that and we're going to learn and we're going to love our child. If you try anything during the next nine months that's knowingly harmful to this baby in any way, shape or form... then Robert you'll wish you never met me." Jimmy said in a rage filled voice.

Everyone looked at Jimmy with shocked looks on their faces. Jimmy almost never raised his voice, especially at Robert. But he did today, and the rage in his voice scared them shitless.

Robert sat down on the bed and stared at Jimmy before breaking down in tears. "Jimmy... it's just so difficult to come to grips with... I... don't know if I can..." He sobbed.

Jimmy approached him and hugged him.  
"We're all going to get through this Percy. Trust me, you may not be able to come to grips with it now, but you'll be able to soon. I... Percy... I love you. You're going to be alright. We're all going to be alright." Jimmy said softly into the blonde's ear.

Robert's eyes widened as tears fell. "Pagey... you said it. Y-You finally said it."

"Said what?"

"That you love me."

Jimmy smiled and looked at Robert. The vocalist still had tears in his eyes but he was smiling now too.

"Alright he loves you, you love him, we love you, everyone fucking loves each other! What are we gonna do now!?" Bonzo asked.

"I'll stay up here with Robert and call Grant and Cole from the upstairs phone. Bonzo, go and make something for them to eat. Something that won't make them vomit."

"Water and crackers for the pregnant men, got it!" Bonzo said as he patted Jonesy on the back.

"Come on downstairs with me. You can lay on the couch." The drummer added as he took Jonesy's hand and walked downstairs with him.

"Are you feeling alright now, love?" Jimmy asked his boyfriend.

"Kind of... Jimjam?"

"Yes?"

"Hold me?"

"Of course."

Jimmy got the rotary phone and set it down on the bed as he held Robert in his arms. Robert sighed heavily and rested his eyes as Jimmy made his phone calls.

Bonzo brought the crackers and water upstairs for the blonde and went back downstairs to his own boyfriend.

Jimmy hung up the phone and sighed as he woke Robert up so he could eat.

"What did Peter and Richard say?" He asked as he grabbed a cracker.

"Well, they want to see you and Jonesy. They also want to discuss the tour postponement. And they said they're dropping by tomorrow to see the nurse, they have loads of questions." Jimmy said.

"Oh, well that's good. Jimmy, I've been thinking about what I said before..." Robert said after eating a cracker.

"Yeah?"

"Talking about an abortion in this situation is... foolish... it was selfish of me. I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean that, I want this baby. I want our baby. I was just really freaked out about it. I still am, but I just wanted you to know that I'd never..." Robert trailed off with tears in his eyes.

"I know, Percy. I know. Please don't cry again. Seeing you cry is unnerving as hell." Jimmy said as he gazed at him.

Robert chuckled as he wiped his eyes.  
"I won't. I'll stop crying. I hate crying anyways but I can't help it."

"Hormones. You're hormonal, Percy. That's natural."

"Yeah. You're so understanding about this Pagey."

"I try to be." Jimmy said with a shrug and a smile before he kissed Robert. Robert found his hands in Jimmy's dark hair as the kiss soon got more passionate.

"Oh Jimmy!" Robert moaned as Jimmy left hickeys on his neck before kissing him on the lips again.

Robert felt Jimmy's bulge against his thigh and stroked it with his hand.

"Percy... fuck..." Jimmy groaned.

"Oi! For fucks sake! That's how you got him pregnant in the first place! Give it a rest, Page!" Bonzo yelled from the hallway, gazing at the couple with a scowl on his face as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh shut up Bonz!" Robert yelled as he got out from under Jimmy and closed their bedroom door in the drummer's face.

"Now, where were we?" Robert purred as he leaned against the closed bedroom door, gazing at his boyfriend with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and surprise this part of the fic is an Mpreg! As stated before, some chapters are connected and some are not. Obviously this chapter is connected to the previous one. If I feel like it I might take a break from writing this fic for a couple of days so I don't experience burnout but I might update tomorrow, not sure yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think in the comments below, I love reading your comments. Bookmark my story, subscribe and leave kudos! Stay tuned for more chapters soon!


	4. Nobody's Fault But Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nurse examines Robert and Jonesy, The Dark Wizard and The Hammer of The Gods have a heart to heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pretty much scratches the surface on just how complex and mysterious Jimmy Page is, so you could call this a Page-centric chapter. It also goes in brief detail about the examinations so if you're not comfortable with the inner workings of the Mpreg version of the male anatomy then don't read this chapter. Anyways, leave kudos, comments (tell me who your favorite character is and what your favorite line from them is in this story), bookmark this story and subscribe! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peter Grant and Richard Cole both arrived thirty minutes before the nurse did.

"How're our two pregnant boys?" Grant teased as he came into the livingroom.

"Ah shut up." Robert said teasingly.

"I still can't believe it." Cole said as he sat down in an arm chair, shaking his head.

"Well, believe it." Jonesy said with a smile.

"So, how the bloody hell are they going to get your kids out of you? Y'know, when the time comes?" Grant asked.

"Ask the nurse when she gets here." Jimmy replied.

"Where is that old bat anyways?" Bonzo asked in an impatient tone.

"I see daddy-to-be is on edge."

"Shut up Cole. And for future reference, I never wanna hear you call me daddy ever again." Bonzo said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"How about papa Bonzo?" Robert said with a smirk.

"Oh god no..." Bonzo said.

Then, there was a knock at the door, the nurse had arrived.

"Hi! I'm nurse Martha Goddard. A gentleman called the doctor's office yesterday and told me about two young men feeling ill after the vaccinations they received. I do hope I have the right house." The nurse said after Jimmy answered the door.

"Hello Ms. Goddard. And yes, you have the right house. I'm Jimmy Page by the way, it's nice to meet you. Please do come in." Jimmy greeted as he led her inside.

"The two gentlemen sitting in the corner are our managers, Richard Cole and Peter Grant. You spoke to Peter, yesterday. And the three sitting on the couch are John Bonham, John Paul Jones and Robert Plant. Jones and Robert are the ones who fell ill after the vaccinations." Jimmy explained to the nurse after they arrived in the livingroom.

"How do you do, gentlemen? Well, I'd like to examine the two gentlemen in a different room if that's alright with them."

"Oh certainly. I'll lead you to our bedrooms so the examination will be easier." Robert said as he got up and led the nurse upstairs with Jonesy in tow. The other men followed.

Once they were settled in, the examinations began. 

"Alright, so... this is definitely a first for me but... you and Mr. Jones suspect that you're both pregnant. After receiving the bad vaccine did you and your respective partner engage in intercourse?" The nurse asked as she put some examination gloves on.

The room was suddenly silent when Robert grinned as he gazed at the nurse while Jonesy blushed heavily.

"Oh for fucks sake! Yes! Robert and Jimmy had sex and Jonesy had sex with me that night... it was the same day they had the vaccinations." Bonzo admitted.

"Oh... alright. Uh onto the next question... have you two been experiencing the symptoms of pregnancy? Morning sickness, fatigue, hot and cold spells?" The nurse asked hesitantly.

"I've experienced two of the symptoms." Robert answered.

"Oh I've definitely experienced the morning sickness and the hot and cold spells." Jonesy said.

"Well, those are definitely tell tale signs. After the examination I'll be writing a specific prescription for vitamins that you both will need to take twice daily. In addition to that I'd advise you both stay away from alcohol, cigarettes, any raw foods, drugs that I have not prescribed you, and to not do any heavy lifting around the house. Being in a stress free environment also helps with pregnancy, especially so neither of you will miscarry. This peculiar case is not a first in medical science but it is extremely rare, so I want you both to be as careful as possible. Is that understood?" The nurse said as she put a gel on her gloved hands.

"Yes, that's very much understood." Robert answered as Jonesy nodded.

"Alright, are there any questions before we get started?"

"Yeah I've got one! How the hell are the babies going to come out!?" Peter asked.

"Well, their wombs are where their prostates are Mr. Grant. I'll have to ask another doctor that specializes in unusual cases such as this one, but I would hope for their sakes and for their babies sakes that the infants would be delivered through c-sections."

"They're gonna cut us open!?" Jonesy asked frantically in shock.

"I'm afraid so, but you will be sewn up afterwards and naturally given loads of drugs during the procedure so neither of you will feel any pain." The nurse explained.

Jimmy for the first time during the whole ordeal started to sweat out of slight fear and nervousness. He couldn't imagine... his Percy... his Golden God being cut open and sewn back together like a fucking ragdoll.

Robert suspected that having a c-section would be the standard procedure. He couldn't imagine having to birth the baby through his ass... even though the thought of it slightly intrigued him.

"If something were to happen... if they couldn't do a c-section... how would they get the baby out then?" Bonzo asked.

He had asked the question that was at the back of everyone's mind.

"If either of the men didn't want a c-section or if something were to happen that would prevent a c-section, only then would they have to give birth through their... well their... anal cavity. But a c-section is preferred."

"Alright, start the damn examinations already. I don't wanna hear anymore about cavities of any kind." Richard Cole said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright. If you gentlemen could give us some privacy please?" The nurse said. Robert looked over at Jimmy pleadingly so he could stay with him.

The other men got up to leave but Jimmy was the first to leave the room, in fact he left the house and stood outside on the porch, smoking a cigarette. He definitely needed it.

"Penny for your thoughts, Page?" Bonzo asked as he approached him.

"Oh... no. It's nothing, Bonz."

"Oh come off it Jimmy. I know something is on your mind, mate. You almost never run out like that when it comes to anything."

"I didn't run out Bonz. I simply walked out."

"Well, I've never seen you walk that fast. What's going on, man?"

Jimmy took another drag of his cigarette before speaking.

"It's... it's about Percy. I'm worried about him. He seems fine with this whole thing on the surface, but is he really fine? I guess I'm also kind of angry at myself."

"Why?"

"If only I had known... if we had known... then maybe he wouldn't be going through this right now, maybe Jonesy wouldn't be going through this right now. I mean, are any of us really ready to be fathers? Think about it Bonz."

"You're angry and doubting yourself, and you're worried about Robert. I understand, Page. I'm worried about Jonesy too and I'm worried about Robert. I was awake all night last night, wondering if I was going to be a good father. But you know what?"

"What?"

"We'll take it as it comes, Page. There's no use in worrying about stuff that hasn't happened yet. We have nine whole months. We can face it when we get to it. But just know, you're a great guy. You're strong, quiet, sharp, and might I remind you of yesterday when you easily took charge of the situation when Robert and Jonesy were sick. You've already got what it takes to be a good father." Bonzo said.

Jimmy was silent as he stared off into the distance after hearing Bonzo speak.

"Excuse me? Mr. Page? Mr. Bonham?" The nurse said from behind them.

"Oh, yes?"

"I'm finished with your partners examinations. They're healthy but since this is a rare occurrence, please keep an eye on them in case of a miscarriage. I've already given them their prescription for their vitamins. The prescription will be filled later today at the local pharmacy. So please pick them up. Oh and Mr. Plant and Mr. Jones would like to speak with you both. I have to be on my way now. Please remember to not smoke around your partners please. It could have devastating effects on the fetus. And remember no alcohol, drugs that I haven't prescribed or raw foods for them! That could also be harmful to the fetus as well. And absolutely no stress. Please take heed to that." The nurse warned.

"We certainly will." Jimmy said.

"Alright. I'll be going now. Call the doctors office and ask for me if anything goes wrong or if you two have any questions. Bye bye!" The nurse said as she left the cottage.

Jimmy put his cigarette out and followed Bonzo back inside.

The two men went upstairs where their managers and their boyfriends were.

"Now since that's done, we need to discuss the tour." Peter said.

"Ah, just a second Peter... let me get comfortable. It'll only take a second." Robert said as he laid down on the bed and tried to get comfortable. His face contorted in slight discomfort as he tried to find a comfortable position to lay in.

"Here, Percy... lay down on your pillow." Jimmy said as he grabbed the pillow and put it under his boyfriend's bum.

"Thanks Jimmylove. Now, what were you saying Peter?"

"As I was saying, the tours have been successfully cancelled until further notice. You boys take all the time off you need to for this whole... pregnancy thing. Anyways it's getting rather late, Richard and I are heading out now. You two preggos better not do anything fucking stupid. And you two fathers-to-be had better take good fucking care of those two or uncle Peter and uncle Richard are taking charge." Grant said with a smirk before leaving with Cole.

"Come on Jones. You need to rest." Bonzo said as he helped Jonesy out of Robert and Jimmy's bed.

"Yeah. I am getting quite tired." Jones said as he was led back into the bedroom he shared with Bonzo.

Robert and Jimmy were finally alone.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jimmy asked.

"My arse is a bit sore." Robert said with a slightly teasing pout.

"What did she do to you and Jonesy when we left the room?" Jimmy asked with a concerned look on his face.

"She stuck her fingers in our arses to check our insides. It was mostly to check our wombs. Then she got the smallest flashlight I've ever seen and she stuck it-" 

"Alright! Alright! I get the picture, Percy!" Jimmy said with an uncomfortable look on his face as he winced.

"Did it... did it feel good?" He asked.

"Hmmm... no. It felt odd and uncomfortable. Though I think Jonesy might've enjoyed it."

"Why do you say that?"

"He mewled a bit after she took the flashlight out. Not sure if it was out of discomfort or not..."

Jimmy nodded in slight understanding.

"Jimjam?"

"Yes?" 

"I've got a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Why did you leave so quickly when the nurse was ready to examine Jonesy and I?"

"I didn't want to see you like that." Jimmy responded. He mentally slapped himself for telling a half truth to his boyfriend.

Robert gazed at Jimmy.

"Is that the only reason? You could have stayed with me..."

"Look Percy, I don't want to talk about this right now. You just got examined and I'm sure you're tired. Lay down and rest." Jimmy replied as he fluffed Robert's pillow.

"Pagey I'm not a child. So don't you dare treat me like one. Tell me why you didn't stay with me when you could have?" Robert asked with his eyes widening as he desperately searched for an answer.

"Percy, you're starting to get bags under your eyes. Now go to sleep, love."

"Jimmy! Answer me!"

"This conversation is over! I won't hear anymore of it Robert! I'm done talking about it! Just leave me alone dammit!" Jimmy was about to get up and leave before Robert grabbed his wrist.

"No! No you're not leaving again! I know it was just a stupid examination but you could've stayed with me! I felt so fucking vulnerable just... just laying on my back and getting poked and prodded like a damn science experiment or something. And you walking out of the room as fast as you could only made it worse! Jimmylove, we're in this together. Please tell me and be honest... why did you leave as fast as you could?" Robert asked with his big blue eyes.

The room was silent before Jimmy took a deep breath. "Percy... a-alright. I'm worried, about you and how you're taking all this. I don't want you to be stressed out. I'm also angry at myself for doing this to you... this was never supposed to happen to you or Jonesy. I want our child, but I just can't help but think that this whole pregnancy is already and is going to be a huge hindrance to us."

"Jimmy... I know you're going to be worried about me, you always are... but I'm not as worried as I was. I've come to accept this. Maybe not fully, but enough to where I want our child too. And please baby, don't blame yourself. None of us had any idea this would happen, so please don't blame yourself. This pregnancy won't be a hindrance, it'll be a beautiful experience for all of us, sure it'll have it's moments but it'll be all worth it in the end. Jimmy, I love you and just know that everything is going to be okay." Robert said as he gazed at Jimmy with a serious look before his frown turned into a smile.

"I love you too." Jimmy said as he sat back down on the bed.

Robert kissed Jimmy's knuckles as he laid back on the bed, falling asleep.

Little did Robert and Jimmy know that Bonzo was next door and had been listening to their conversation.

"Bonz... why are you eavesdropping on them?" Jonesy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh! No I wasn't..."

"Yes you were! You had your ear up to the wall!"

"Oh go to sleep Jones."

"You're a bugger, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Bonzo said as he threw a pillow at Jonesy.

Jonesy caught the pillow and smirked about to throw it back at Bonzo.

"No! Jones don't you dare!" Bonzo said playfully.

Jonesy grinned and threw the pillow at Bonzo, hitting him in the face with it.

"Alright, game over. You win." Bonzo said.

"You let me win."

"Whatever. I have to go to the pharmacy to get your prescription."

"Alright. Be careful Bonz."

"I will."

"Bonzo?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"I love you."

Bonzo grinned and kissed Jonesy. 

"I love you too, get some rest."

Bonzo left the room and passed Robert and Jimmy's open bedroom door before Jimmy pulled him in.

"Page! What the fuck!?"

"Quiet Bonz! Robert's asleep. I need you to pick up his prescription too." Jimmy said in a whisper as he handed him a piece of paper with the prescription on it.

"Got it. What're you gonna do while I'm gone?"

"Fix Percy and Jonesy something to eat, read a book, get bored and do some smack, I might even do a ritual or two... clear my mind and sacrifice my unborn child." Jimmy said sarcastically with a smirk on his face and a shrug, even though the sarcasm completely went over Bonzo's head.

Bonzo most of the time couldn't tell if Jimmy was joking or not, and this was one of those times. The skinny, dark haired man was very complicated and hard for the drummer to read. He was a walking mystery. His very existence was enough to perplex not just Bonzo but others around him. Bonzo hadn't the slightest clue as to how his blonde childhood friend had ended up dating such a complex man.

"You're a strange man, Page... a very strange man." Bonzo said as he looked at the guitarist, the drummer shaking his head and chuckling before leaving out on his quest to get the vitamins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Jimmy is very mysterious... anyways, the next chapter is also connected to this one and the previous one and it's a time skip (about a month into their pregnancies) and it's about food cravings! So stay tuned for that! Subscribe, bookmark this story, leave comments (let me know who your favorite character is and what your favorite line from them is in this story), and leave me kudos! Thanks for reading this chapter and stay tuned for more with this fic soon!


	5. The Lemon Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The food cravings begin, Jimmy and Robert's fight leads to hurt feelings, smack and Bonzo's pancakes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Obviously all of you Led Zep fans know where I got the title for this chapter from. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES DRUG USE SO IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THAT IN ANY WAY DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. Thank you all so much for the comments, subscriptions, bookmarks and kudos, keep them coming since it encourages me to write more. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

"Bonzo?"

"Mmm? Gosh, what the fuck do you want Jonesy?"

"I'm hungry."

"You're what?"

"I said I'm hungry." 

"We have food in the kitchen..."

"I want beans on toast with vanilla ice cream."

Bonzo sat up in bed, he was mortified.

"You want what!?"

Jonesy with his now slightly swollen stomach, sat up in bed as well. Both he and Robert were a month along now.

"John Henry Bonham! You heard me the first time!"

"Do you know what time it is? I'm not going out at this hour!"

"Yes you are." Jonesy said in a low voice as he looked at his boyfriend. 

"What?"

"Go get my fucking food I'm starving!" Jonesy yelled, causing Bonzo to fall out of bed on his underwear covered ass.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get your fucking food! But you'd better not ask me for anything else, Jones!" Bonzo yelled as he got off of the floor and put his bell bottoms on and put a t-shirt on. He also put some slippers on due to being too tired to put his regular shoes on, grabbing his wallet he left the bedroom.

Jimmy was soundly asleep with Robert until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jimjam? Wake up."

"Ugh, what is it Percy?"

"I want ice cream."

Jimmy immediately sat up in bed. Oh no... the food cravings were already starting. Jimmy sighed exasperatedly and turned the light on. He then turned to face Robert with a smile on his face in an attempt to mask his annoyance at the situation.

"Alright. What kind?"

"Lemon."

Of course... Of course he wanted lemon... Jimmy wondered where the hell he was going to find lemon ice cream at this time of night.

"Okay, anything else for my glowing pregnant man?" Jimmy asked as he pulled Robert close as to not give the blonde man any inclination that he was annoyed.

"Oh Pagey... I want pistachio ice cream too, oh and carrots with peas!"

Jimmy stared blankly at Robert, who looked back at him with his big blue eyes pleadingly. He really didn't feel like going to the store at this hour. It was late, he was exhausted and it was probably cold out... oh who was he kidding, it's England! It's always cold or raining or both and it was definitely going to be cold out at this hour.

Jimmy tried to think about what he was going to do. He could just go outside and spend the next hour on the porch and come back to tell Robert that none of the stores were open... but then the blonde would be angry at him for no reason because of his hormones... and Jimmy was so tired he didn't think he'd have the energy to dodge another flying glass cup.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Jimmy said with a faint sigh before kissing Robert and getting out of bed. He put his clothes and shoes on before grabbing his wallet about to leave.

"Jimmylove?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Be safe out there!" Robert said with a worried look on his face.

"I will, love." Jimmy said with a slight smile as he put his coat on and closed the door behind him.

Jimmy came outside right when Bonzo was starting his car and trying to turn the heat on. He was freezing.

Jimmy knocked on the window almost scaring the man out of his wits.

"Fuck!" Bonzo caught his breath and rolled the window down.

"You know... you really should have a bell put on you, so I know you're around." Bonzo said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah sure. So where are you going at this time of night?"

"The store. Jonesy wants-"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah. Vanilla, with beans on toast."

Jimmy's nose crinkled in disgust. "Well, Percy wants lemon ice cream with pistachio ice cream with peas and carrots."

"Of course he wants lemon ice cream." Bonzo said with a snort.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the store?"

"Hop in, Page." 

Jimmy got in the car and smirked at Bonzo.

"What?"

"First of all it's freezing out here and you've got a t-shirt on, and second your t-shirt is inside out." Jimmy said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh shut up Page!"

The two men got back to the house about an hour later.

They went to the kitchen and got utensils and made their boyfriends their treats before going back upstairs to their respective bedrooms.

"Alright Jonesy. I've got your weird arse food." Bonzo said as he handed him a plate of toast with baked beans on top with a scoop of vanilla ice cream to top it off.

"Oh John! Thank you!" Jonesy said, sitting up in bed with a smile on his face as he took the plate and kissed Bonzo's cheek before he dug into his food.

"You're welcome. Now, eat that shit quietly so I can go to sleep. I'm exhausted." Bonzo said as he took all of his clothes off, leaving himself in his underwear before getting back into bed.

Jonesy smiled and shook his head in amusement at his grouchy mustached boyfriend. "Sleep well, Bonz."

Robert immediately got up and hugged Jimmy as soon as he walked back into their bedroom.

Jimmy's eyes widened at the sudden gesture. "Percy? What-"

"I'm just so glad you're safe Pagey. I love you so much." Robert said as he held Jimmy close and squeezed his ass.

Jimmy rolled his eyes at how mushy and touchy the vocalist was being. He really didn't think he'd be able to stand nine whole months of this. "Alright, alright. I love you too Percy. Now get back in bed so I can give you your food." Jimmy replied as he pointed to the bowl of ice cream and veggies in his hand.

"Ah yes, please. I'm starving. Pagey can you feed me?"

Jimmy groaned. "Why?"

"Because it'll be fun! It'll be like us feeding our baby even though they're not born yet." Robert said with a giddy look on his face.

Jimmy wanted to bash his head into the wall or try his best to convince himself that he took too much smack on their last tour and was having a very long and bad trip... a really bad trip.

"Fine..."

Robert had a wicked smile on his face as Jimmy sat down, got the spoon out of the bowl and started feeding him.

After the third bite, Jimmy put the bowl down for a second, this was bothering him. He had to say something. "Percy, I need to ask you something... it's rather important."

"Yes jimjam?"

"With this whole hormonal thing, do you even realize what you're doing... y'know how you're acting?"

"No... how am I acting?"

Jimmy said it straight out, "Like a bird... a needy, crazy, pregnant bird."

"Oh... well I am pregnant so of course I'm going to act strange but don't be fucking fooled Jimmy, I'm still a man." Robert said as he looked at him with a serious look.

Jimmy wasn't sure if he had accidentally offended Robert or not.

"Now hand me that bowl, I'll feed myself." The blonde said as he got the bowl, sitting up in bed and eating his late night snack.

"I'm sorry Robert, I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Alright, that's fine Pagey. I don't care, all I wanna do is eat right now. So if you could just fuck off." Robert said in a slightly annoyed tone as he glared at Jimmy.

"Fine! You want me to fuck off? I'll fuck off! See this is me fucking off!" Jimmy said as he left the bedroom and went downstairs. He got onto his knees in the livingroom and pulled one of the floorboards up. He got a baggy of white powder out and sat down on the couch with it in the dark, and started snorting it.

It was the next morning, and Robert was the first to wake up... in an empty bed. He went straight to the other bedroom and knocked on the door. "Bonzo? Jonesy?"

Bonzo answered the door as he scratched his own ass. "Morning mate, what do you want?" He said in between a yawn.

"Did you go out with Jimmy last night to go to the store?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"Has Jimmy said anything about me being... unbearable?"

"You're always unbearable, even when you weren't pregnant. And no he's just been worried about you."

"Oh, well I already knew he was worried about me... he always is." Robert said.

"Yeah, well I need to get Jonesy up."

"Oh, yeah go ahead. Thanks Bonz."

The door was closed as Robert walked down the hall with his slightly swollen belly and went downstairs. He went into the livingroom and saw Jimmy on the couch, sweating with his bag of smack open and either asleep or extremely unconscious.

Robert dove to his knees and shook Jimmy. But that didn't work. "Jimmy? Come on man, wake up!" He started lightly slapping his boyfriend across the face. Jimmy moved around a bit but was still unconscious. "Fuck! Alright I promised myself I'd never do this to you but..."

Bonzo and Jonesy came downstairs just in time to see Robert get up and slap Jimmy across the face... hard. He slapped him so hard, he fell over on the couch and cried out in pain as he woke up.

"Robert what the bloody hell are you doing!?" Jonesy asked.

"He fucking hit me! Did you see that!?" Jimmy yelled before he slowly sat up and laughed at the stinging pain in his cheek, the drugs still in his system.

"I'll go get him some water. He needs it." Bonzo said.

"He's tripping off of smack right now. I don't know how much you fucking did, but you need to get a grip Jimmy." Robert said as he looked him in his eyes.

"I can't believe you really got so pissed off last night that you went and got high... and you're still high this morning you bastard." Robert said before shaking his head in slight disgust.

Jimmy kept laughing and sweating as Bonzo brought him his water.

"He'll be like this for about another hour. He probably slept most of it off." Bonzo said.

"Robert... you've got a really... really big... big... hand." Jimmy slurred with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes Jimmy, I know... and I know how to put it to good use in more ways than one." Robert said with a smirk.

Robert got up and patted Bonzo's shoulder. "I guess you'll have to fix Jonesy and I's breakfast, dear beast." He said as he sat on the couch, Jonesy sat between Robert and Jimmy.

"Shit... fine. What do you want goldilocks?"

"Lemon ice cream and pancakes."

"How burnt do you want your pancakes to be?" Bonzo asked.

"I don't want them burned at all."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you asked me for pancakes." Bonzo said.

Jonesy rolled his eyes at the situation. He was getting annoyed at Jimmy and he was mad at Robert. Jimmy was still laughing as he sipped his water but he was partially coherent and aware of his surroundings, and Robert just forced Bonzo to make pancakes... Jonesy hated Bonzo's pancakes. His were almost always burnt to a crisp.

Jonesy sighed and leaned back on the couch. His bandmates could be such idiots.

Jimmy was back to his normal mysterious self an hour later.

"I'm sorry for offending you, Percy. I really didn't mean it."

"It's fine Jimmy." Robert replied.

"You say it's fine, but is it really? You still seem angry." Jimmy said with an eyebrow raised.

"No really, it's fine. I'm just trying to come to terms with this fucking charred pancake! What the fuck happened Bonz? Did you let the Devil cook these pancakes?" Robert asked as he picked up a completely black pancake from his plate.

"Eat it or I'll shove it up your arse, mate. I tried my best!"

"Well, your best wasn't good enough..." Jonesy said as he thumped his fork against a pancake... it didn't even make a dent.

"Want some of that lemon ice cream to cheer you up? I'll feed it to you and maybe if you let me I'll squeeze your lemons." Jimmy offered.

"Oh yes please! I'll let you squeeze em' alright. Oh and I didn't even get the ice cream I requested from chef Bonzo!" Robert said with a smirk as he got up from the table with Jimmy, both of them smiling at each other.

"Oh fuck you! And the pancakes aren't that bad." Bonzo retorted as he took a bite out of his charred pancake and cringed when he couldn't bite through it.

"The pancakes are that bad, Bonz." Jonesy said before sipping his water.

"Yeah... well... shut up." Bonzo said as he crossed his arms over his chest and grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Gosh I love Bonzo... Anyways comment down below what your favorite Bonzo line and moment in the fic is. The next chapter might also be a time skip chapter but it has to do with crossdressing so I'm excited to write that chapter! So, leave kudos, comments, subscribe, bookmark my fic and stay safe out there! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!


	6. Hots On For Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night in which Bonzo wants to have sex, Jonesy doesn't want to and Robert gets an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crossdressing chapter is coming really soon, I just wanted to set the stage for the next chapter so that's why this chapter is so short and ends the way it does and I also wanted to make a smut chapter centered around Bonzo and Jonesy since they're so precious. Anyways, leave kudos, comment, bookmark this fic, and subscribe.

It was a month later, the second month into their pregnancies when Bonzo and Jonesy started having issues... in the bedroom.

One night, it was Bonzo that woke Jonesy up.

"Jones? Hey, Jonesy baby?"

"Mmm? What is it?"

"Wake up."

"I'm up."

Bonzo dove under the blankets and started kissing Jonesy's pregnant belly.

"Bonzo? What the hell are you doing?"

"Jonesy, I want you."

"For what Bonz?"

"What do you mean for what? For sex!"

"Oh god... not tonight Bonz."

"What? Why not?"

"I... just don't feel like it."

"You didn't feel like it last night, the night before that and the night before that! I'm dying to touch you, Jones! If anything shouldn't you be all over me y'know since you're the pregnant one?"

"It's not always like that Bonz. Everyone is different. Robert has lots of sex with Jimmy because he was already a sexual being and his pregnant hormones made him that much more sex hungry. I'm just not like that."

"Oh that's bullshit and you and I both know it Jones. The night I got you pregnant you initiated the whole thing. You're the one who kept shouting 'Faster Bonz faster!' or was that just my imagination?"

"I was just feeling some type of way that night... that's all." Jonesy said defensively.

"Oh come off it Jones! You wanted me and I wanted you. That's what it was, it was... love making. And now since you're two months along you don't wanna have sex with me anymore since you don't feel adequate, since you don't feel like a sex god like Robert, do I have that correct?" Bonzo said as he leaned over to face his pregnant boyfriend.

"Shut up! Shut. Up." Jonesy sat up in bed, even though he struggled to do so since his belly was bigger than before.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you the truth... I... I feel... unattractive. I mean come on, I look like a fucking beached whale! I feel gross and that's why I didn't want you to touch me or why I didn't feel like having sex." Jonesy explained. 

"Jones... you're the most beautiful man I've ever set my eyes on. Your beautiful hair, your perfect neck, your wonderful smile, your gorgeous belly carrying our baby, your nimble fingers... everything about you, I love." Bonzo said as he started kissing Jonesy's neck slowly.

Jonesy shook his head. "I... I just don't see a beautiful man when I look in the mirror anymore Bonz."

"Alright..." Bonzo got up out of bed and turned the light on. "Take a damn good look at me Jones! Do I look beautiful to you?"

"Yes!"

"You're my boyfriend, of course you'd say yes! But my point is, I never take my fucking shirt off during shows like Jimmy and Robert do. I only did it once some years ago and some bastard told me to put my shirt back on because I'm fat. If anything, I would have a reason to not have sex with you because when I look at you I see a beautiful man carrying life inside of him who somehow chose a fat fuck like me to be his boyfriend! Do you see what I'm saying now, Jones?" Bonzo said as he crawled back into bed and turned the light off.

"That tosser was an idiot. You're not a fat fuck, Bonz. You're perfect."

"And you are too. Now come here."

The two men leaned against each other in bed, cuddling for quite a few minutes.

"Wanna have sex now?"

"No."

"Why not?" Bonzo whined.

"I... I don't want you to do any extra work trying to get me and yourself off."

"Jones, look at me! All I'm gonna do is wank you off a bit... like this." Bonzo said in a low voice as he took Jonesy's cock in his hand and started giving him a handjob.

Jonesy put a hand over his own mouth as he moaned loudly. Bonzo smiled and removed his hand from his mouth. "I wanna hear you... does that feel good?"

"Y-yes!"

"Didn't you miss this? Didn't you miss me?" Bonzo whispered as he kept stroking him.

"Oh god! Yes... I missed you so much." Jonesy moaned out.

"There's a good lad. Now, I'm just gonna blow you and eat you out. I wanna make you feel good. Lay back, you don't have to do anything." Bonzo said as he got in between his boyfriend's legs, licking a long wet stripe from his hole to his balls.

"Bonzo..." Jonesy moaned.

"You like that Jones?"

"M-More of that, please..." The bassist whimpered.

The drummer complied and did it again, making Jonesy whimper.

"Bonzo... please..." Jonesy moaned as he felt his cock get stroked again as the wet sensation of saliva continued to flow along his hole and his balls before making it's way up to his cock.

Bonzo then sucked Jonesy off, making him moan even more.

He then stopped sucking. "I'm gonna prep you now. Let me know if it hurts." Bonzo said as he stuck his finger in his mouth and invaded Jonesy's tight hole with it.

"Ooh! Fuck!" Jonesy's back arched off of the bed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does it look like it hurts?"

Bonzo smirked and continued as Jonesy writhed in bed a bit as pleasure clouded his mind.

"Bonzo... I need you... I need you inside me."

"Alright, love." Bonzo said as he reached for a condom that was on the top of the drawer and put it on himself, he then slowly entered his boyfriend.

"Oh yes!" Jonesy cried out.

Bonzo grabbed Jonesy's hips and thrust into him at a steady pace. 

"Please go faster Bonz!"

"I don't wanna hurt you or the baby..."

"We'll be fine! Now pound me you sexy beast!" 

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bonzo said with a wicked grin on his face as he sped up his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping, moaning and the bed creaking filled the room.

"Oh! Fuck! Bonzo!" Jonesy cried out.

"Oh god! Shit... Jonesy! I'm close!" Bonzo groaned as he stroked Jonesy.

"Bonzo! Me too!"

Bonzo came inside of the condom with a long and loud grunt as Jonesy tightened around him and threw his head back into the pillows, cumming on his own pregnant stomach and the sheets as he moaned louder than Bonzo had ever heard him moan before.

Bonzo pulled out slowly with a low groan.

"Bonzo, you're... a fucking beast." Jonesy said breathlessly.

"I know I am, love. Hold on, let me go get a rag and clean you up." He said as he removed the condom from his length and threw it in the wastebasket before heading to the bathroom.

He came back into the bedroom a second later with a wet rag and cleaned his boyfriend up. He put the rag back into the bathroom and got back in bed, holding Jonesy in his big strong arms.

"You were really sensitive tonight weren't you?" Bonzo asked.

"Yeah, my body is really sensitive. I guess it's the hormones." Jonesy said with a shrug before he kissed Bonzo, the drummer's moustache tickling the bassist's bare face. "You're a beast in bed Bonz." 

Bonzo smiled a prideful look washing over his face. "I know, and you're pretty damn great too." He said as he kissed his pregnant boyfriend's forehead after brushing his bangs back.

"I love you." 

"I love you too Jones."

The rhythm section soon drifted off to sleep, unaware that Robert was very much awake next door and had heard Jonesy tell Bonzo about how he no longer saw himself as beautiful... and Robert had a fun plan on how to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Robert could be planning??? Anyways, leave kudos, bookmark this fic, comment and subscribe! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!


	7. Living Loving Maid (She's Just A Woman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's plan is in motion, the band has a brief fan encounter, and Jimmy reveals his sadistic side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't too sure on how to end this particular chapter... so why not end the chapter with a sexual allusion and revealing Jimmy as slightly sadistic? Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, the next chapter has a few kinky things in it so be prepared for that. Anyways comment down below what your favorite Robert moment is so far in this fic, leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark this fic and enjoy!

Robert woke up first thing in the morning that next day. He was excited and ready to put his plan into motion.

Jimmy woke up not too long after Robert and snuck up behind the blonde man, putting his arms around him and kissing his neck. "Morning, love." Robert said with a smile.

"Morning, darling. So, why're you awake so early?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I have something fun planned for today." Robert revealed.

"Oh no... what the hell are you planning?" Jimmy knew that everytime his boyfriend planned something it was either a genius contribution to their music in the studio or a wacky idea when it came to almost everything else... and Jimmy knew it was the latter since they obviously weren't in the studio.

"Something fun for Jonesy and I."

"Oh god... leave Jonesy out of this."

"Hmmm... no."

"Alright well, I'm going to go and get breakfast ready." Jimmy said as he shrugged and left the room.

Robert immediately went to their shared closet and pulled out a huge box that was in the closet's corner.

He dragged it out of the closet and to the middle of the bedroom floor since it was too heavy to lift. He then opened the box.

"Oh this is going to be perfect..." He said with a wicked grin on his face as he looked at the contents of the box.

Bonzo and Jimmy were downstairs making breakfast as usual, only this time Jimmy was in charge of the pancakes.

"I still haven't the foggiest notion as to how you burnt these to a crisp last time, Bonz."

"For the last time! They were not burned to a fucking crisp! They were just... slightly overcooked..."

"They looked like someone stained them with motor oil."

"Keep talking, Page and I'll spit in your orange juice."

"Oh do shut up Bonz. Keep squeezing the oranges, will you?"

"Oh I'll keep squeezing the damn oranges..." Bonzo muttered as he practically murdered an orange as he crushed it with his bare hands in slight annoyance.

Jonesy was upstairs, about to come downstairs to greet his boyfriend and bandmates good morning. He was about to walk past Robert and Jimmy's bedroom before he got pulled into it by Robert.

"What the hell!? Robert why did you pull me in here?" He asked.

"I have something fun planned today for the both of us. I overheard you talking to Bonzo last night, about how you don't feel beautiful anymore. So, I thought why not make you feel beautiful again?"

"Oh... well, that's very sweet Robert, but I'm alright now..."

"Nonsense! I didn't just pull this heavy box out for nothing! Come on Jonesy, why don't you try it today? For me?" Robert asked pleadingly.

Jonesy sighed. "Okay I'll try it."

"Wonderful! Now, let's look in here and decide which outfit would suit you..."

"Alright... huh? This one looks rather nice." Jonesy said as he looked inside the box with Robert.

"Oh that would look great on you! Then we could pair it with these shoes!" Robert exclaimed as he pointed at some shoes. This was going to be so much fun! Though it was going to be a surprise for their boyfriends as well...

Breakfast was soon ready. "Percy! Jonesy! Breakfast is ready come on down!" Jimmy called after putting the pancakes that were perfectly golden and not burnt to a crisp, on the table.

"I hope they like the orange juice. I think it's the best damn orange juice I've ever fucking made." Bonzo said as he started to fix his plate.

Jimmy took a sip of the orange juice and coughed a bit afterwards, almost spitting it out. "Bonzo! What the fuck did you do to the juice!? It has more pulp in it than juice and it tastes bitter."

"It's the best damn orange juice I've ever fucking made." Bonzo repeated pridefully as he proudly drank his glass of orange juice, ignoring what Jimmy had said.

"Ugh where the hell are they? Robert! Jonesy! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Jimmy yelled.

"We'll be right down!" Robert yelled from upstairs.

It was a few minutes but Robert and Jonesy came downstairs... in dresses, fancy accessories, makeup and heels.

Bonzo almost spat his pancakes out when he saw them both. Jimmy turned around and saw them, raising a brow before cracking a toothy grin. "Oh Percy... you and Jonesy look absolutely-" 

"Hilarious! You both look like pregnant birds!" Bonzo exclaimed.

"I was going to say absolutely beautiful, but hilarious is another word to describe how you both look. So, Roberta and Jane what's the occasion?" Jimmy said with an amused tone.

"If you two must know, I'm helping Jonesy feel more beautiful. And in order to do that I had to get him in touch with his feminine side." Robert exclaimed as he put an arm around Jonesy. Jonesy grinned and nodded.

"Robert, you really didn't have to do that... especially since you both look so damn convincing." Bonzo said.

"Oh yes I did Bonz! And we have a favor to ask you both. Jonesy? Do you wanna ask them?" Robert said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course! We want you two, to take us to a cafe for breakfast. Robert and I wanna go out on the town today. So, can we go? Please?"

Bonzo and Jimmy looked at each other and sighed. "Alright, we can go out today. But if anyone tries to cause any trouble with us or heckles us for autographs, we're coming right back home. Is that understood?" Jimmy asked in his authoritative tone.

"Yes! It's understood jimjam!" Robert said as he walked up and kissed Jimmy on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick kiss mark on his face, which made Jimmy blush a bit.

An hour later, the guys were at a French cafe in London. "I hope nobody notices us." Bonzo said nervously as he adjusted his shades. Jimmy pulled his hat a bit further over his head in order to shield his face a bit better.

"Quit worrying Bonz! If anything I'd be the main one they would recognize. I can't do anything with this lion mane." Robert said as he picked up the menu.

They ordered their French cuisine and drank tea before a male fan noticed Jimmy.

"Hey! Aren't you Jimmy Page of the Yardbirds and Led Zeppelin?"

Jimmy cursed under his breath before he grinned at the fan. "Yeah, I am."

"Cool! I'm a huge fan. Didn't know you liked this place."

"It's a nice cafe..." Jimmy trailed off. Robert snickered under his wide brimmed hat and Jimmy narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Yeah, very nice. Wait... is that who I think it is sitting next to you?"

"Hi there." Bonzo said with a smile and a wave.

"Oh my god! John Bonham! No freaking way! I can't believe I'm meeting two of my idols!"

"Yeah, we're always happy to meet our fans. Have you met our two beautiful ladies? That's Jane and that's Roberta." Jimmy said with a smirk as he pointed at his two bandmates who were in drag.

Robert frowned a bit and Jonesy blushed out of embarrassment.

"Oh, really? It's nice to meet you two lovely ladies. Well, I'd better go... but before I do, can I get your autographs?"

"I'm sorry but not now." Jimmy said with a slight smile.

"Oh that's alright. Thanks for your time. Sorry to bother you. Have a great day!" The fan then left the cafe.

"I could have easily sold you both out." Jimmy said in a low voice as he glared at Robert and Jonesy.

"In fact I was going to sell you both out. But you're both so fucking pretty I just didn't have the heart..." Jimmy added.

"Oh Jimmylove thank you I-" Robert, who was smirking got cut off by Jimmy.

"I'm not finished Percy. You and Jonesy are going to be punished for putting Bonzo and I in such an awkward situation. Isn't that right Bonz?" Jimmy said with a serious look on his face.

Bonzo smirked and nodded, his eyes glued to Jonesy's shocked and slightly scared face.

"Well Jones... so much for feeling beautiful eh?" Robert said with an unreadable look on his face as he glanced at Jonesy and looked at Jimmy, a slightly sadistic grin on the guitarist's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Jimmy could be planning... anyways stay tuned for more chapters soon! Leave kudos, comment down below what your favorite Robert moment in this fic is, bookmark this fic, subscribe and stay tuned for more chapters!


	8. You Shook Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's whip, Bonzo's hands, Robert is kind of a brat, and Jonesy is hurt by Bonzo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a time skip by a few months where the next pregnancy checkup will start, along with some still hurt feelings within Jonesy and Bonzo's relationship. And yes, the infamous whip is in this chapter. Anyways, leave a comment about your favorite line so far in the fic it could be from any character, subscribe, bookmark this fic and leave kudos!

As soon as the band got home, Robert and Jonesy were instructed to go straight to their respective bedrooms and to strip down.

The bassist and the vocalist had enough time to take their makeup off as well. They sat on their beds, completely nude, until they heard footsteps.

Robert was smirking as he heard Jimmy's footsteps and next door, Jonesy slightly shivered as he heard Bonzo's much heavier footsteps.

The doors opened and in stepped their partners. Jimmy had a briefcase with him and Bonzo was in the doorway rubbing his hands together.

Robert knew exactly what was in that briefcase, though Jimmy had never used it on Robert... he had only used it on his female groupies. He tensed up a bit as he saw Jimmy wordlessly open the briefcase and pull out a whip.

Robert continued smirking but on the inside he was getting a bit scared. He had heard stories about Jimmy's whip, that whip had been cracked on many a girl's ass.

"Jimmy... you'd really whip your pregnant boyfriend?" Robert asked with a shit eating grin while his eyes looked slightly fearful.

"Yes. I would. Now get on all fours on the bed, with your back facing me. I'll go easy on you... but if you ever put me in an awkward situation again I won't go so easy on you next time." Jimmy said as he cracked the whip.

"W-What are you going to do Bonz?" Jonesy asked.

"Spank you of course." Bonzo said with a smirk.

"How? It's not like I can be slung over your lap... I am two months along after all."

"That's why I want you on all fours, Jones. Now kneel."

Jonesy gulped. Bonzo's hands were lethal weapons on their own. The man could get into a fight with a knife wielding psycho and use just his hands to defeat him. Bonzo's hands were his living after all, not only did he drum with sticks, but he would beat bongos with pure force and had even broken quite a few with his bare hands. Jonesy had a right to be scared.

Bonzo noticed how hesitant Jonesy was.  
"Jones, I'm not gonna spank you as hard as you think I will. Plus if you're a good boy, I'll give you a reward afterwards." Bonzo said. 

He wasn't sadistic like Jimmy, he hated causing people pain unless it was absolutely necessary. 

"You will?" Jonesy asked.

"Yeah. I promise."

"Okay." Jonesy responded and got on all fours.

Needless to say, Robert was in more pain than Jonesy was.

"Jimmy! Fuck!"

"I'll stop once you stop being a brat."

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!"

"For?"

"For putting you in an awkward situation! I promise I'll never do it again! Just put the fucking whip away!" Robert begged.

"Good boy." Jimmy said with a victorious grin on his face as he put the whip back into his briefcase. He then got on the bed and put some lotion on Robert's aching ass.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?" The Dark Wizard asked.

"I'll be fine." Robert said softly before moaning at the feeling of the soothing lotion being gently massaged into his bare bottom.

"Jimmy?" 

"Yes Percy?"

Robert laid on his back as Jimmy put a pillow under his Golden God's ass.

"I've been thinking about this for a while... but do you think I'm going to be a good father? I don't know the first thing about raising a child, Jimjam."

"I think so... Well, maybe you should read about how to be the best dad you can be. Hell, maybe you could teach not just me but Bonzo and Jonesy quite a few things about parenthood after you do your research. Or, you might just fall into the role of being a dad... especially since you're already building a bond with our child. It is inside of you after all." Jimmy said as he kissed Robert's growing stomach.

"That's a great idea! We should go down to the library tomorrow! Oh and I should try talking to it! I heard that always builds a bond." Robert said as he sat up a bit and rubbed his belly. 

"Hi there little one, it's your dad. Though I can't see you yet, I'm sure you're an adorable little thing." Robert said gently.

Jimmy grinned and laid down next to Robert.

"Jimjam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think our baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. A boy perhaps?"

"I want a girl." Robert said with a smile as he gazed at his boyfriend, rubbing his swollen stomach contentedly.

Bonzo and Jonesy laid in their bed after sex, both were out of breath.

"My arse is numb." Jonesy complained.

"What is it? Your hole or your cheeks?"

"Both. But mostly the cheeks. You've got the roughest hands ever, Bonz."

"Hey, my hands are my living. Can't help that." Bonzo said with a chuckle, he could really go for a cigarette right now.

"Bonz?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think our baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"God I hope it's a boy." Bonzo said in a serious tone as he looked over at his slightly surprised boyfriend.

"Why?"

"I can't do much with a girl. If you haven't noticed there's not a stitch of femininity in me. Plus I can't teach her the things she would need to know to be a successful woman, and neither could you."

'And neither could you...'   
Those words cut through Jonesy like a hot knife cutting through butter.

Jonesy understood what Bonzo was saying, but he couldn't help but feel hurt by what he had said.

"Yeah you're right." Jonesy said softly as he rubbed his belly. Even though deep down he didn't think Bonzo was entirely right.

Bonzo leaned down and kissed Jonesy's pregnant stomach before whispering to it.

"Please be a boy."

Jonesy smiled as to mask his slight hurt and disappointment at what Bonzo had said, before putting his head down onto the pillow.

"Now, enough of this whole gender talk. I'm gonna go outside for a quick smoke." Bonzo said as he put some jeans on and some socks and left the room, shirtless with his pack of cigarettes and his lighter in hand.

Jonesy rubbed his belly and whispered to the unborn child inside him, "Please be a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter! I wonder if Jonesy and Bonzo will get their issues sorted out. Anyways, leave kudos, comment what your favorite line of this whole fic is so far it could be from any character, subscribe and bookmark this fic! Thank you and more chapters are coming soon!


	9. Tangerine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonesy and Bonzo finally talk about their baby's gender, Robert's milk, more checkups, gender reveals, delivery news and Jimmy's scary aura...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been taking it slow with this series because of my busy life currently, so don't expect constant back to back updates. I however can't wait until the ninth month in their pregnancies gets here... mwahahahaha. Anyways leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark this fic, and comment your favorite Jonesy moment in the whole fic! Hope you enjoy!

Jonesy was picking at his lunch... a salad. It had been a month after Bonzo told him he wanted a boy and the bassist was still bummed out.

Bonzo had taken notice of his boyfriend's behavior but he had written it off as pregnancy mood swings. 

"Anything wrong Jones?" Jimmy asked as he put the plate of sandwiches onto the table before sitting down next to Robert.

Jonesy was still picking at his salad, not hearing Jimmy's question.

"Jones! Mate! What's eating ya?" Bonzo asked as he waved his hand in the bassist's face to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Jonesy answered slowly as he looked up from his lunch.

"Are you sure? You seem really... not yourself..." Robert said as he gazed at him curiously.

"I'm fine." Jonesy answered as he looked down at his bowl of salad.

"Are you sure? You're quiet but never this quiet, Jones." Jimmy said as he looked over at Jonesy worriedly.

"I said I'm fine! Can all of you just fuck off!?" Jonesy yelled as he got up and ran upstairs.

"Jones! Wait! Shit..." Bonzo said as he got up and followed his boyfriend upstairs.

He found him on their bed, crying into his pillow, their bedroom door slightly ajar.

"Jones, love?" Bonzo said gently as he knocked on the door softly as he opened the slightly open door.

"Go away!" Jonesy sniffed.

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on with ya. Is it something I said? Is there something wrong with the baby!?"

"No you arsehole there's nothing wrong with the baby. It's... it's what you said a month ago... it's been eating me... it's what you said about not having a girl and having a boy instead."

"Oh... I don't recall saying anything offensive about that..."

"You said that you can't teach a girl how to be a successful woman and neither could I..."

"But Jones... it's true you're a man and you can't teach her everything she would need to know-"

"Don't you think I know that!? Did you have any fucking inkling of what I felt after you said that!? I felt disgusting because I became self aware... aware of the fact I'm a pregnant man! It's not fucking natural! And that if we have a daughter she's going to see how much of a fucking unnatural thing I am! She's going to see that I can't give her what a woman can give her because I'm not a woman! And neither are you... If we have a daughter she's going to see two men who are her daddies and one of whom is the manliest bloke ever and the other who's a fucking freak who can't give her everything a woman who is a mother could!" Jonesy yelled with tears in his eyes.

Bonzo previously had no idea that Jonesy felt this way, the bassist was like Jimmy when it came to keeping his true feelings and intentions under wraps.

"Jones... I never want to hear you refer to yourself as a thing ever again! You're a man, a pregnant man... we all know that's not natural. But if we have a daughter, she'll see it as the most natural thing in the world. Do you think an infant has the mind to judge its parents? It doesn't. And if we have a girl she'll love us both because we're her parents but she'll definitely love you more because you already have the closest bond imaginable to her. And who cares that you're not a woman! Some women don't even develop proper bonds with their children like everyone thinks they do. I met a woman once, and she had a cute and healthy baby girl with her. I told her that the baby was adorable but the mother looked at me with such a disconnected gaze as if she didn't even want that adorable infant. Do you see what I'm saying now Jones? Not all women are cut out to be mothers but I know for a fact that you're cut out to be a father and raise our baby girl or boy. I'm sorry I made you feel so bad about what I said last month. I was just spouting bullshit and I wasn't thinking." Bonzo said gently as he laid a hand on Jonesy's shoulder comfortingly.

"Bonz..." Jonesy trailed off and hugged the drummer, his remaining tears falling onto his boyfriend's cotton button up white shirt.

It was the next day and Robert was sore, moreso than usual when he woke up.

"Jimmy?" He shook the guitarist awake.

"Yeah Percy?" Jimmy asked in between a yawn.

"My chest is sore..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It hurts to touch it and..." Robert looked down and saw two wet patches on his shirt where his chest was.

The singer sat up in bed and took his shirt off to see what was going on with his chest and started screaming. Jimmy nearly jumped out of bed before he turned to him and gasped.

"W-What the hell is that!?" Jimmy exclaimed as he pointed at his boyfriend's bare but slightly swollen chest and leaking nipples.

"I don't fucking know! What the hell! Why are they leaking Jimmy!?"

"Do I look like a doctor to you!? Fuck, Robert... Calm down for a second. There's got to be a logical explanation for this."

"The only explanation I can think of is that I'm turning into a woman because I'm pregnant! If my cock falls off and turns into a pussy I swear I'm gonna lose my mind!"

"Percy, you're not turning into a woman and your cock isn't going to fall off. I think that doctors call this... lactation? I'm not exactly sure, but your body is making food for our baby. It gets less gross and more fascinating if you think about it that way." Jimmy said in an attempt to reassure his panicking boyfriend.

"Really? So... that means the stuff that's coming out of me is-"

"Milk, yes."

"Oh." Robert put his index finger to his right nipple and let some milk drip onto it before sticking his finger in his mouth.

"So, how do you taste?"

"Sweet... oddly enough."

"What did you think you were going to taste like?"

"Not sure... never thought I'd ever taste myself, much less my own milk." Robert said with a shrug.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Can we go back to sleep now?" He asked, slightly annoyed at how Robert's mood had switched up so quickly and that the blonde had woken him up out of a good sleep.

"No, get up Jimjam. Jonesy and I's appointment with the nurse is today. She's coming over at one in the afternoon sharp. So get up Jimbo."

"Fine..." Jimmy groaned as he got out of bed.

All the bandmates had gotten up and showered, eaten and Robert and Jonesy waddled back upstairs to their respective bedrooms before the nurse arrived.

Peter and Richard arrived a few minutes later in order to check on the guys and to keep an eye on the nurse.

"So, where are the daddies?" Grant teased as he stood in the livingroom.

"Upstairs, the nurse wants us all to come up." Jimmy responded.

The men soon arrived and Jimmy and Bonzo saw their babies via ultrasound, along with Robert and Jonesy.

"Would you like me to tell you the baby's gender?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, we'd love to know." Jimmy said excitedly as Robert nodded.

"It's a girl."

Robert almost jumped out of bed. He was so happy he could cry. "It's a girl! Did ya hear that Jimjam! It's a girl! Ooh we have to think of names!"

Jimmy grinned and chuckled at Robert. "Yeah... though I think I already have a name in mind..."

"What is it?"

"Jane."

"That's beautiful."

"What are Bonzo and Jonesy having?" Richard asked.

"That hasn't been determined yet. I've yet to go to their room, if you gentlemen can wait here then I'll have Mr. Jones all set up and ready to go so Mr. Bonham can see their child." The nurse explained as she got some of her equipment and left the room.

It was a few minutes later and Bonzo was summoned to the other room where Jonesy was.

"It's... a boy."

Jonesy and Bonzo looked at each other and sighed.

"It's alright Jones... if need be we can try again, but we'll still love our son... won't we?" Bonzo asked.

"Of course we will! Why wouldn't we?"

Bonzo nodded. "What should we name him?"

"Jason."

"Yeah, I like that name."

"Mr. Bonham? May I speak to you and Mr. Page out in the hallway please?" The nurse asked.

Bonzo got Jimmy from the other room and both stood out in the hall with the nurse.

"What is it that you needed to speak to us about?" Jimmy asked.

"It's about how the babies will be delivered... I finally got in contact with the doctor and he said that because of the position of the temporary womb and because of the fact it's in the same area as the prostate... a c-section is simply too risky because the male body has vital organs in front of the prostate. When we cut the stomach open and attempt to get the babies out, it will be very difficult because we would have to try to access the baby around the organs and that is a very difficult and risky procedure for your partners and your babies. So, in this case the recommended and only procedure is a natural birth."

Bonzo raised a brow and looked at Jimmy to translate what the hell the nurse had said since he didn't understand all this anatomical and medical talk.

"She means it's too risky for Robert and Jonesy to get c-sections. In layman's terms, she's saying that they'll have to deliver the babies... naturally." Jimmy said, finishing his sentence with a wince.

He couldn't picture Robert being in that much pain... he didn't want to... it made him nervous and even more worried about his Golden God than he was before.

"Naturally? So... my Jones has to push the baby out of his arsehole!? You can't be fucking serious! Are there any drugs they can have to make the process less painful?" Bonzo exclaimed with a wide eyed gaze.

"Unfortunately, we're not sure since there are no approved drugs for such a rare case." The nurse answered with an apologetic gaze.

Jimmy couldn't take this anymore. Just the thought of his Percy being in bed with a new life ripping it's way out of his hole without any kind of drugs in his system to make the pain go away was too much for Jimmy to wrap his mind around.

"Thank you for dropping by, but now I'd like for you to take your leave." Jimmy said coldly with an unreadable expression on his face. 

The nurse nodded with slight fear in her eyes and got her equipment. She left a minute later.

There was an untouchable and scary aura surrounding Jimmy at that moment, and Bonzo didn't dare say anything to the older man while he was in that state. The drummer went back to the other room, where Jonesy awaited him.

Richard and Peter felt a strong but dark vibe from Jimmy as he entered the room and they immediately left without a word.

Robert who was smiling as he twiddled his thumbs in bed looked up and saw Jimmy. His smile faded immediately as he saw the darkest look he had ever seen on his boyfriend's face.

"Jimmy? What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

"I just spoke to that old haggard nurse. Robert... I've got some bad news... it's about how the baby is going to be delivered..."

Jimmy explained to Robert exactly how the delivery was going to go... without drugs, naturally and full of the most unspeakable pain.

Robert's face turned pale. He shook his head with widened eyes.

"No... no... no..."

"That's the only way Robert. Love, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I never wanted you to go through so much pain... and in six months you'll have to go through pain no man has ever experienced."

The room was silent before Robert took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Jimjam... if I have to go through this for our baby... then I'll go through it. I want to have her. We just saw her on the ultrasound, and I already have a connection to her. Jimmy, she's our daughter and I'm not fit to be her parent if I don't go through that pain of getting her into the world!" Robert said with a determined look on his face.

"Alright, but just remember... you're not alone in this. Every single last bit of pain you're going to feel... I'll feel it as well." Jimmy answered as he held Robert's hand.

Robert handled it well, but Jonesy cried when he heard the news.

"Jones... I'll be there every step of the way. I promise." Bonzo said as he engulfed Jonesy in a hug.

"Alright... I trust you Bonz. When that time comes though... you might not be able to use one of your hands ever again." Jonesy said in between a few sniffles.

"Why not?"

"When I grab your hand because it hurts, I might break your hand since y'know I'm not getting any fucking drugs." Jonesy said with a slight glare.

Bonzo nervously chuckled and hid his hands behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter, more chapters are coming soon and don't forget to comment what your favorite Jonesy moment of the whole story is so far. Don't forget to subscribe, bookmark this story, and leave kudos. Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!


	10. I Wanna Be Your Backdoor Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Bonzo feel pretty neglected as their boyfriends pregnancies go into the sixth month... and they decide to do something about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun little chapter that kind of skips a couple of months since the last chapter took place in the third month. Anyways, leave me kudos, bookmark this fic, subscribe, comment and I hope you enjoy the tenth chapter!

"When the hell is he going to stop mopping the floors?" Bonzo asked as he took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"No idea he's been at it for the past three months." Jimmy replied as they watched Robert mop the kitchen floors for the billionth time in the span of those past few months. 

The Golden God was in his nesting stages, while the just as pregnant rhythmic bassist was in his research stages.

Robert had been mopping, sweeping, dusting, reorganizing and cleaning every inch of the house he came across.

Jonesy however had pretty much confined himself to the bedroom and sometimes the now immaculate livingroom, keeping himself busy with reading a bunch of books on pregnancy, babies, labor, lamaze techniques and parenthood.

Jimmy and Bonzo had been feeling quite neglected the past few months, neither of their boyfriends wanted to have sex at this point and they were far too busy either cleaning or reading to even pay the guitarist and the drummer any mind.

"Percy... why don't you come and sit down, love? You've been dusting that shelf almost all day." Jimmy had offered just the previous month.

"I can't Jimjam. This shelf is extremely dusty. Why the bloody hell did we let the dust get so bad in this house?" Robert asked with a slightly disgusted look on his face after briefly turning to look at Jimmy before he turned his attention back to the shelf he was profusely dusting.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch, slightly annoyed at his failed attempt for attention.

Bonzo's attempt had almost worked. He had found Jonesy reading in their bedroom and had started to kiss the bassist's neck.

"What do you want Bonz?"

"I want you."

"Not now Bonz. This volume is really interesting." Jonesy replied as his eyes stayed glued to his book the whole time he spoke.

"Jonesy baby, it's been weeks..."

"I don't care. This volume is far too interesting for me to put down right now Bonz. We can have sex later." Jonesy said as he turned the page.

Bonzo sighed heavily. "Alright, but can I at least massage your feet? I heard that pregnant women like that... you're not a woman but you're pretty fucking pregnant." Bonzo offered.

"Fine..." Jonesy said, though it was obvious he didn't pay attention to a word Bonzo had said.

Bonzo started to rub and massage Jonesy's feet gently, though it obviously wasn't doing anything for the heavily pregnant man.

"Yeah, thanks for the massage Bonz. It was great." Jonesy said as he flipped the page, his eyes still glued to the book.

Bonzo's mouth was agape. He hadn't even finished the massage! Hell, he barely even started!

"Fuck it! I give up!" Bonzo yelled as he threw his hands up in defeat and left the room as Jonesy continued reading.

"I'll see you later then." Jonesy said as he kept reading even after Bonzo's sudden outburst. 

It was currently the sixth month and neither Bonzo or Jimmy were making any progress with getting any kind of attention from their pregnant partners.

So both men took it to extremes to get attention from their pregnant men.

Jimmy laid himself out on the kitchen floor when Robert was about to mop.

"Jimmy? What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a part of the floor now, Percy. You're gonna have to mop me too." Jimmy said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"No I'm not. Get up." Robert said in a slightly annoyed tone as he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Oh I'm not getting up, not until you give me some attention and let me be your backdoor man again." Jimmy said in a low and sensual voice.

"So that's what this is about? Me not giving you any attention or letting you fuck me? Jimmy... did you ever stop to think that this is how it's going to be after Jane is born? That when she finally arrives, I won't have enough time for shenanigans like the one you're pulling now? Think about that Jimbo. Now, get up before the mop soaks up all the water. Oh, and by the way... if you really wanted to be my backdoor man again the Jimmy I know would have grabbed me and fucked me over the countertop by now, but I guess you've softened and mellowed out with time, huh?" Robert said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jimmy knew that Robert was looking for a reaction, but the Dark Wizard didn't budge from his spot on the kitchen floor.

"Percy, love... that's not going to work on me. I know exactly what you want me to do... get up, grab your arse and crotch, tell you what a naughty boy you are, push you up against the countertop, pull your trousers down, whip my cock out, take your knickers down, push my way inside of your tight needy hole and fuck you against the countertop while I hit your sweet spot, leaving you a fucking mess until we both cum, right?" Jimmy said with a smirk as his hair covered his eyes from the way he was laying on the floor.

Robert felt himself get hard as Jimmy painted the image in his mind. He grit his teeth as he looked down at the older man.

"Fuck you Jimmy Page." He growled out as he approached him, knocking the mop and water bucket over in the process, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up onto his feet, pushing him against the countertop and furiously kissing him.

Bonzo's plan was going better than he expected.

The drummer had hidden all of Jonesy's books in Jimmy's ritual room, the last place Jonesy would ever look or ever want to look.

Jonesy hated the ritual room. When the room was first established as such by Jimmy when the band moved in, Jonesy avoided that room like the fucking plague. In fact, they had lived there for a few years now, and not once had Jonesy ever stepped foot inside that room.

Jonesy had just returned to their bedroom from going back and forth to the bathroom for the past hour.

Bonzo laid on the bed in his robe, his chest hair visible as he smiled seductively at his pregnant boyfriend who had just entered the room.

"Well well well... look who came back from the loo..."

"Bonzo please tell our son to get the fuck off of my bladder. If I have to run to the loo to take a leak one more time I'm going to scream." Jonesy said as he sat on their bed with an annoyed look on his face.

Bonzo kissed Jonesy's pregnant stomach and whispered to their unborn child. "Do a favor for daddy and papa... get off of your daddy's bladder, alright?"

Bonzo sat up and started kissing Jonesy's neck. 

"Bonz... I'm not in the mood. I just want to read my books."

"I need you Jones... and you're not reading until after I have you."

"No, you're not having me at all. I'm going to read right now and that's that." Jonesy said stubbornly.

"Oh you're not reading anything Jonesy... because I hid your books."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the house... somewhere you wouldn't dare to look."

"I hope you didn't hide them where I think you hid them..."

"Yes, I did. The attic or better known as Jimmy's ritual room." 

"Shit! Why'd you hide them up there!? Why're you doing all of this?"

"Because you haven't paid me any attention in months!"

"Oh that's bollocks and you know it!" Jonesy said as he looked at Bonzo with wide eyes.

"No it's not! You really haven't. When was the last time we had a fun conversation? Or did something stupid around the house? Or had sex even!? It's been months Jones... I can't live off of dry spells dammit! I've been wanking off like a madman! Hell, why do you think my showers are so long? Plus, yesterday you came into the loo completely naked and then ignored me the rest of the day! My balls were so fucking blue I wanked off for hours yesterday! Jones... all I want and need is you... so for fucks sake! Let me in, that's all I ask." Bonzo said in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Bonz... I'm sorry. I was so caught up in this baby stuff that I completely forgot about you. I mean, I don't feel bad for focusing on the baby books since we need to be prepared for when Jason arrives, but I didn't mean to forget about you."

Bonzo nodded. "I accept your apology, love. And I understand, this whole thing is... a learning experience, for both of us."

"Yeah it is. So, Bonz... what exactly were you thinking about while you were wanking off?" Jonesy asked as he ran his hand through Bonzo's chest hair.

"You, more specifically that time in The Starship... you know the one, when we were trapped in the loo... and you rode me after I ate you out and had you against the wall during our first time. I'm getting hard just thinking about it..." Bonzo said before moaning when he felt Jonesy's hand move from stroking his chest to rubbing his crotch that was hidden underneath the robe.

"Fuck... Jonesy..." Bonzo moaned louder as his boyfriend snaked his hand under his robe and gently squeezed his balls.

"You like that Bonz? Tell me, what do you want to do to me?" Jonesy asked as he started to rub his balls in a circular motion before gripping the base of Bonzo's cock and slowly pumping his length.

"Shit! Yeah... I fucking love it! Ah, I want to fuck you so bad... make you scream and beg for more from your big ol' Bonzo... stroke you until you cum all over the sheets and clench around me, having my cum inside you. Jones, I missed you so fucking much."

"I missed you too Bonz." Jonesy said before Bonzo sat up and kissed him, removing his robe and taking Jonesy's clothes off in the process.

Back in the kitchen, Jimmy had Robert bent over the countertop.

"Ah! Jimmy! Oh one more finger please!" The blonde vocalist begged as Jimmy stuffed his third finger into his ass.

Robert then started to move himself against the guitarist's fingers, moaning wantonly as pleasure overtook his senses.

"Oh Jimmy! Jimmy! Yes!" Robert cried out as he planted his face onto the cool countertop as he felt Jimmy's fingers hit his prostate and the tip of his womb.

"This is the loudest you've ever been, Percy... and I've got to say... it's turning me on, love." Jimmy said into his ear as he whipped his cock out and rested it against Robert's bare ass.

"Oh please... Jimmy, I need you inside me." 

"I'm already inside you, love." Jimmy teased.

"You know what I mean, wanker! I need you to fuck me. I need you so fucking bad Jimmy. I need your cock."

"You're so fucking needy." Jimmy said as he removed his fingers from Robert's ass.

"You wait any longer to put your cock in me and I'll be so tight you won't be able to get in me." Robert said in a teasingly snarky tone.

"Oh shut up, Percy."

"Make me."

"Oh I will."

Jimmy shoved himself balls deep into his boyfriend without warning causing the man to scream as he arched his back at the feeling of being so full.

"Fucking hell! Jimmy! Give me some fucking warning next time! Damn you!"

"I'm sorry Percy, but it's what you get for being a brat." Jimmy said as he spanked Robert's bare ass, stilling his movements as to not hurt the blonde any further.

"It's alright... and I'm not a brat. You can move now." Robert muttered before moaning as he put his hands on the countertop when Jimmy started moving.

"Mmm my Golden God... so tight for me." Jimmy groaned out.

"Pagey!" Robert moaned as Jimmy started thrusting into him harder than before.

"Bonzo! Fuck!" Jonesy whimpered out as he felt Bonzo's tongue dart in and out of his hole, the drummer's moustache tickling Jonesy's taint and getting him even more turned on.

Bonzo then made a swirling motion with his tongue, making Jonesy almost scream at how good it felt. His ass was definitely way more sensitive these days.

"Bonz! Please? I really need you..."

"Alright love." Bonzo rubbed his cock against Jonesy's entrance and buried himself into him in one swift movement.

"Ah! Fuck! It's been so long, I forgot how big you are!" Jonesy whimpered loudly as he felt his ass get filled with Bonzo's cock.

"I'll give you some time to adjust..." Bonzo replied as he kissed Jonesy's neck.

After the slight burning sensation subsided, Jonesy moved his hips a bit causing a moan to spill from his and Bonzo's lips.

"I'll be gentle, love... I promise." Bonzo said. He was a bit nervous to be rough with Jonesy, especially since he was so far along at this point... but when it came to Jimmy and Robert, Jimmy was too in the moment to think about how far along Robert was.

"Pagey! S-Slow down!" Robert cried out as Jimmy fucked him hard and relentlessly. 

Robert put his hand on Jimmy's arm, causing the guitarist to come back to his moral human senses instead of the carnal animalistic senses he had just reveled in.

"Planty... darling I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Jimmy asked as he tried to catch his breath, his movements stilled at the moment.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I love being fucked into the countertop but this hard fucking is making my back sore and it's making me feel uncomfortable." Robert panted as he also tried to catch his breath.

"Oh. Well we can take this to the bedroom... that is if you want to continue?"

"Of course I do. Can you carry me?" Robert asked as he bat his eyelashes.

"Fine... but if carrying you causes me to blow my back out, I'm never carrying you again." Jimmy warned as he pulled out of the blonde man and picked him up, carrying him bridal style to their bedroom.

"Oh fuck! Bonz! Right there!"

"You want more Jonesy?" Bonzo teased a bit.

"Yes! I want more! Please give me more!"

Bonzo chuckled as he angled himself a bit and hit Jonesy's sweet spot over and over again... though it seemed like every spot Bonzo hit was a sweet spot. The drummer quickly figured out that Jonesy was sensitive, more sensitive than usual. Not just his entrance but his insides were extremely sensitive and making the bassist a mess.

Bonzo then teasingly swiped his fingers over Jonesy's hard and pre-cum leaking cock, making him cry out some more.

"Bonz please! Don't tease me... I really need to cum and I really need your cum, so please..." Jonesy begged as he moaned and writhed underneath Bonzo.

"Alright, you asked for it." Bonzo replied as he started to thrust in and out of him at a faster pace, the sound of skin slapping, the bed creaking, and Jonesy's screams of pleasure filled the room.

"Oh Jimmy! Yeah! Right there! Fuck yes!" Robert cried out from their bedroom as Jimmy continuously buried his cock into the singer at a steady pace. 

"Come on Percy! Does my Golden God want to cum?" Jimmy asked teasingly as he leaned down and parted Robert's golden curls in order to kiss his neck, since he was taking him from behind.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! I'm gonna cum!" Robert cried out.

Jimmy's hand reached in between Robert's legs and started stroking his hard cock. 

"Cum for me Percy! Cum for your Dark Wizard!" Jimmy cried out just before he heard Robert scream in ecstasy and felt his hot and sticky cum coat his hand.

Robert's screams were too much for Jimmy to take and he groaned loudly as he came inside of his boyfriend a minute later.

"Bonzo! I'm cumming!" Jonesy moaned out as his back arched and his toes curled.

"Fuck! Jones I'm close!" Bonzo responded as he saw ropes of Jonesy's cum spurt from his cock. Just seeing such a sight... the look on Jonesy's face that captured the essence of pure pleasure, his whimpers and moans, his back arching, his sweaty brown bangs sticking to his forehead and the white ropes of cum spurting out onto his swollen pregnant belly, was all too much for Bonzo to take.

"Holy shit! Jonesy baby, I'm cumming!" Bonzo announced as he had the most incredible orgasm he had in a while. He saw white for a bit during his orgasm as he came deep inside of Jonesy, his head lolling back as his thrusts stuttered while moans of pleasure left his mouth.

Both men were panting heavily afterwards. Bonzo gently pulled out of Jonesy's sensitive hole and laid down next to him.

"I love you Jimmy... so much." Robert said as he brushed Jimmy's sweaty dark tresses out of the guitarist's eyes as they laid in bed.

"I love you too. Now rest love, I'll clean the house for you after I nap a bit as well." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Alright. Promise me you'll clean the whole-"

"I promise I'll clean the whole house."

"Alright, Jimmylove." Robert replied with a smile of his own.

"After I wake up, you'd better give me my books back." Jonesy warned as he lay in Bonzo's big strong bare arms.

"Alright. I'll give em' back to ya. Just go to sleep." Bonzo said as he kissed Jonesy's forehead, watching the bassist doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the naughty goodness! More chapters are coming soon, so remember to comment in order to give me feedback, leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark this fic and stay tuned for more!


	11. Good Times Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy goes shopping with Peter Grant and Richard Cole, Bonzo takes care of Robert and Jonesy, the press try to invade the privacy of the band and Robert has a disagreement with Jimmy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last month of their pregnancies is in the next chapter! Also, thank you so much for all the lovely comments, they definitely keep me going with this fic so please keep commenting because it keeps my muse alive. Leave kudos, bookmark this fic and subscribe!

It was now the eighth month and Robert had Jimmy go shopping for baby stuff with Peter Grant and Richard Cole. 

Jimmy wanted Bonzo to stay behind at the house, just in case their boyfriends went into labor earlier than expected.

"What the hell do I do if that happens!?"

"If a baby starts flying out of their arseholes, catch it!" Jimmy had said.

Once again, Bonzo wasn't sure if Jimmy was joking or not. So, the drummer made sure to keep an eye on his boyfriend and his best friend. 

"How much is all this baby stuff gonna come up to?" Grant asked.

"A lot. Robert and Jonesy made lists of what they want us to buy and I'm not sure whose list is the longest." Jimmy replied as he looked down at the two separate lists in his hands as they entered the pregnancy and baby store.

"Let me see that." Cole said as Jimmy handed him the lists.

"Fuck me... where the bloody hell would the binkies be?" He said after looking at the list.

Peter leaned over and whispered into Jimmy's ear. "You owe me big time after this, Page." 

Peter wasn't too keen on shopping or shopping for baby stuff for that matter.

Jimmy sighed as he gazed around the huge store full of baby stuff. "I know, I promise I'll pay you extra so you can go to a pub and get shitfaced after this." He said.

Peter patted him on the back with a grin before heading over to the toy section.

Jimmy hoped that Bonzo was at least having more fun than he was.

The drummer was not. Jonesy was a piece of cake to deal with since Bonzo had gotten used to his pregnant temperament... but Robert was a whole other story entirely.

"Bonzo! This soup is too hot!" Robert called from the bedroom he and Jimmy shared.

Bonzo stomped upstairs with a scowl on his face.

"Last time it was too hot, then it was too cold, now it's too hot again!? Fucking hell mate! Percy if you don't eat that fucking soup I'll make you wear it!" Bonzo bellowed as he glared at Robert before slamming the bedroom door after leaving the room.

Robert sighed and finally started to eat his soup. The first slurp made him gag. The soup tasted awful.

"Bonz! Get your arse back up here!" 

Bonzo burst through the door. Now he was really pissed off.

"What!?"

"Your soup is fucking disgusting. Here, take it. I'll have toast instead." The blonde said as he held the soup out to his best friend.

"I tasted the soup myself! It tastes fucking delicious! What the fuck is wrong with your tastebuds, mate?" Bonzo asked as he got the soup and gazed at Robert. Bonzo actually hadn't tasted the soup, he just felt like taking a dig at Robert.

"Nothing! Now I'm hungry, so please make me some toast."

"Why toast? Percy you're eating for two, you need a fucking meal."

"I want toast because I know you won't fuck that up. And I don't want a meal, not unless Jimmy makes it."

"Fine! Be like that then. You're missing out on some good grub, Rob." Bonzo said before he turned on his heel and went downstairs with the soup. He tasted a bit of it and grimaced... maybe they were right, maybe he wasn't a good cook. But he didn't care. Bonzo shrugged and ate the soup anyways.

Jonesy had been napping after he ate and now he was awake. He sighed as he felt his bladder cry.

"Please get off of my bladder Jason." Jonesy said softly as he attempted to get up and out of bed.

Just when he thought he could get out of bed easily, he fell backwards on the bed. His stomach was so big now, he couldn't even get out of bed and he really had to pee.

"Bonz!" He called out.

Bonzo ran upstairs frantically and burst through the door.

"Jonesy!? What is it!? Is it the baby? What's happening!?" He cried out.

"No you arse! I can't get up! I need to fucking wee! Can you help me to the loo?" The bassist asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh of course." Bonzo grabbed Jonesy's hands and hoisted him up onto his feet.

He then picked the pregnant man up bridal style and walked to the bathroom before setting him back on his feet gently.

"Ah, thank you Bonz. I think I've got it from here."

"Are ya sure? I don't want you accidentally falling over or something." 

"I'm only whipping my cock out to take a wee, how the fuck would I fall over from that? Just give me some privacy, please?"

"Alright, Jones. Holler if you need me."

And right after Bonzo said that, a holler did resound through the house but it wasn't Jonesy... it was Robert.

"Shit..."

Bonzo ran back to Robert and Jimmy's room as fast as he could.

"Rob! What is it mate!? What's wrong!? Are you having labor pains!?"

"No! I wanted to know where the bloody hell my toast was. I'm starving!"

"I'm not making you toast! I'm making you a sandwich. You need sustenance." 

"Fine. I just need something in my stomach."

Bonzo left the room and went back to the kitchen, sighing heavily. He hoped Jimmy was having more fun than he was.

The guitarist was in fact not having fun. Zeppelin's managers had pretty much bought out the whole store and Jimmy had to help carry loads of baby supplies to the Rolls-Royce.

"Alright, I think that's the last of it." Peter said as he closed the trunk.

"Thank God." Jimmy said as he got into the car.

"Now, you owe me quite a few drinks Page. And I'm sure Cole wouldn't mind a few drinks either." Peter said as he smirked at Jimmy.

"Here. And thanks for helping me today, now do me a favor and bug off." Jimmy said as he handed him some cash before rolling the window up before the driver left the parking lot. 

Peter and Richard were going to walk to a pub down the street and get wasted while Jimmy was on his way back to the house.

When he got back home, he completely forgot that he had needed Peter and Richard's help unloading the baby supplies into the house, and facepalmed when he realized this.

He stared at all the supplies in the trunk with a frown.

"Shit..." Jimmy muttered.

It had been a couple of hours later and Bonzo and the driver helped Jimmy get all of the baby supplies in the house.

They situated the supplies in the empty room upstairs that was to be the nursery for both infants when they arrived.

Jimmy was exhausted and made his way to the bedroom with a sigh.

"Did you get everything?"

"Peter, Richard and I bought out the whole store. I'm positive we got everything that was on you and Jonesy's lists." Jimmy said as he laid down on the bed.

"Oh, I'm so glad! Ah, I'll be feeling so much better when our little Jane is born." Robert said with a grin.

"Yeah, same here." Jimmy said with a yawn.

"How did Bonz do while I was gone?" Jimmy asked.

"He was an alright caretaker. His soup was disgusting and his sandwich was okay." 

Jimmy nodded before the phone rang. He sat up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jimmy Jam... uh it's Cole. Listen, don't panic but some reporters are on their way over... to your house. Grant and I are fucking shitfaced but we managed to stop a few of them but there's more than we thought a-and they're going to your house I think, so... hide the preggos." The manager slurred over the phone.

"Richard? What the fuck are you on about?"

"I just fucking told ya! They know where Led lives... and are on their way over to try to mooch an intervention..." He slurred.

"Mooch an intervention? What the bloody hell are you talking about!?"

"I said... mooch... mooch a-an intervene... intervene? Inter something another... interv... in-interview... an interview... m-mooch an interview! That's what they're on their way over t-to do... to p-pooch an interview!"

"You mean mooch an interview you bloody idiot!"

"Y-yeah that!"

"Alright thanks for calling, and for fucks sake go sober up!"

"Oh okay, Jammy Jim." Richard slurred before he hung up the phone.

"Pagey? Who was that?" Robert asked as he rubbed his pregnant belly protectively while looking at Jimmy nervously.

"Richard, he was completely shitfaced. He told me that a bunch of reporters are on their way over here right now to try to get an interview from us. Grant and him stopped a few of them but the rest are on their way over here!" Jimmy explained as he got out of bed as quickly as he could.

"What!?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. Bonzo!" Jimmy called out as he reached the doorway.

"What!?"

"Get up here! Now!"

The drummer had an annoyed look on his face as he climbed the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"If this is about the fucking sandwich, I'm gonna go break something." Bonzo muttered to Jimmy.

"No it's not! Cole just called me, some reporters are on their way over here right now!"

"Shit... you're serious... fuck! What do we do?"

"You go and tell Jones what's going on, keep him in your bedroom no matter what! I'll call the cops so we can get the reporters off the premises, and draw all the curtains in the house." Jimmy instructed.

"Alright!" Bonzo said as he ran into his bedroom to tell Jonesy what was going on.

"Jimjam! What do I do?" Robert asked as Jimmy picked up the rotary phone receiver.

"Stay put."

The police unfortunately didn't get there fast enough. The reporters stood outside with their cameras, notepads and microphones.

Jimmy peeked out of the window before sitting back down on the bed next to Robert.

"Baby, what's going to happen?" Robert asked worriedly.

"The police are going to show up and disperse the reporters. Don't worry, Percy."

"Those reporters are such leeches... it's absolutely ridiculous." Robert spat.

An hour later, the police showed up and dispersed the reporters.

"Pagey?"

"Yes?"

"All of this has got me thinking, what are we gonna do about the press when we have our babies? When are we going to let them, including our fans know about not just the babies but our relationship statuses?"

"I... I don't know, Percy."

"We can't just hide everything from them like that!" Robert said as he gazed at Jimmy's slightly exasperated expression.

"Why not? It's worked so far!"

"We can't hide our love for each other and our children like that! Do you know how difficult that would be? I just couldn't get on stage again if I didn't get any of what's happened off my chest! I wouldn't be able to face our fans, the people who made us! The people who made you!"

"Robert! I know that, but do you know that if we were to do that, our careers would be over. In a perfect world we could proclaim our love for each other and show off our babies to the world without fear of our careers being over or worse happening to us. But Percy, it's not a perfect world. We can't tell everyone about our relationship and our babies. I wish we could, but we can't. Please don't fight me on this."

Robert gazed at Jimmy with tears in his eyes. "Alright, I understand." He said sadly.

"Robert, please don't cry." Jimmy said as he put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, only for his hand to be pushed away.

"Just... leave me alone, Jimmy." Robert said as tears flowed from his blue orbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Jimmy and Robert will make up before the babies arrive. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Anyways, don't forget to comment, your comments are very much appreciated, subscribe, bookmark this fic and give me kudos. Stay tuned for the next chapter that's coming soon!


	12. When The Levee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zeppelin babies have arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter you've all been waiting for, the birth chapter! Also WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE GRAPHIC, HAS EROTIC BIRTH IN IT AND HAS A SCENE WHERE JIMMY SLAPS ROBERT OUT OF FRUSTRATION. With that being said, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to comment, bookmark this fic, leave kudos, and subscribe.

Month number nine was finally here. Robert and Jonesy could pop at any moment. It was supposed to be a month of unity, but Robert still wasn't talking to Jimmy.

"Come on, mate! Your baby is almost here and you're still not talking to him all because he's not ready for us to admit to the world that we're gonna be fathers and our bandmates are having our love children?" Bonzo exclaimed.

Robert nodded.

"Get over yourself! As much as I hate to admit it, Jimmy is right! The world needs to mind it's own fucking business! Our lives, other than when we're on stage are none of their concern. If we came out with a press release about everything, you and I both know the rat bastards would never leave us alone! And frankly it would be even worse than it is now!" Bonzo said as he gazed at Robert.

The wild mustachioed drummer had a point... and a very good one at that...

"Alright! I give! I'll talk to him again and tell him I was wrong! Fuck, I hate it when you make so much sense." Robert said as he threw his hands up in defeat. 

Bonzo smiled at his victory.

"Now help me out of bed so I can talk to him." Robert said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"There's no need for that Percy. I'm right here." Jimmy said from their bedroom doorway.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Bonzo said as he got up and left the room.

"Jimmy I-"

"I heard everything. It's alright, Percy. I hope you understand why I said what I said... it was only to protect you and our child as well as Bonzo and Jonesy and their child. I said all of that because I care. It may not seem like I care sometimes but I do."

Robert teared up at what Jimmy had said.

"I know Jimmy... I know." 

"Please don't cry love. Do you want a back massage? I know your back must hurt quite a bit."

"Oh yes please. Can you help me take my shirt off?"

"Of course."

Jimmy came up behind Robert as he sat up in bed and helped him take his shirt off. 

Jimmy gazed at his back, his back was still pretty strong looking and his birthmark was very much visible on his lower back. His Golden God's stomach was enormous now, especially considering that he could pop at any moment.

Jimmy started to rub his back before gently working his palms into the flesh. 

Robert moaned as his back was massaged. "Oh Jimmy..." 

"Robert I'm just giving you a massage, I'm not even touching your cock or your hole... why the hell are you moaning all of a sudden?"

"Your hands are amazing Jimjam. It just feels so good." 

"Well, I'm glad I'm making you feel good." Jimmy said with a smile as he kept massaging Robert's back.

It was soon nighttime and everyone was asleep soundly... well almost everyone.

Jonesy just could not get comfortable. He sat up and sighed. Bonzo was fast asleep, in fact he was snoring.

Jonesy had an annoyed look on his face, he just couldn't get comfortable and his gut felt strange. He felt a slight pressure building. He shrugged it off as gas though.

Robert soon woke up. The vocalist had the same problem. Robert tried not to move around as much though, he didn't want to wake Jimmy up... the guitarist was Satan incarnate when he was woken up out of a good sleep.

The pressure building in their guts soon turned to a slight pain before both felt their babies kick. "I know Jane, I know. Let papa get comfortable please." Robert whispered to his stomach.

Then, the pain went away for a few minutes and came back just as intense as if someone had put their guts into a vice and started twisting them around. The pain brought a few tears to Jonesy's eyes.

The bassist put a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out. 

Robert started panting. He was in so much pain at the moment, he wasn't thinking straight and didn't think to wake Jimmy up.

Every few minutes the pain would get worse and worse. Robert started biting his own hand because it hurt so much.

A minute passed? An hour? The bassist and the vocalist had no idea how much time had passed at that point. 

Then, it happened to both men at the same time.

Jonesy almost let out a loud shriek as he felt a large pool of wetness underneath him.

Robert's eyes widened as he felt his ass and legs suddenly feel wet while he bit down on his own hand.

Their waters had just broke.

Bonzo started to toss and turn a bit. The wet patch in the bed was starting to soak the mattress and flow over to his side of the bed.

Jonesy knew his boyfriend would be confused, worried and pissed off if he felt the wet patch on accident, so he decided to wake him up.

Robert however actually tried to get out of bed. The blonde was panting heavily as he reached a hand out to the drawer for leverage before knocking the lamp over as he gripped the drawer as another wave of pain shot over him, his other hand gripping his stomach.

Jimmy woke up with a start. "Percy? What the hell was that?" He asked frantically as he turned his lamp on and looked over at his boyfriend with concern.

"Jimmy! Call the nurse! I'm having the baby!" Robert panted out.

"Shit! Alright, stay put!" Jimmy said as he quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs to call the nurse.

"Bonzo! Wake up!"

Bonzo fidgeted a little but remained asleep.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Jonesy started shaking the drummer which woke him up but caused him to fall out of bed and land on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! Shit! Fucking hell Jones! What the bloody hell is it!?"

"My water just broke, you arse! I'm having the baby!"

"Fuck!" Bonzo got up from the floor and ran out into the hall and ran right into Jimmy.

"Ow! Dammit Bonz! Watch where you're going!"

"You watch where you're going, Page! Shit! Now get outta the way! Jones is in labor!"

"I already called the nurse she's on her way with another nurse she's been training for this. I suspected that Jonesy might be going into labor too so I made sure the nurse brings her assistant. They'll be here soon. In the meantime we have to be by their sides."

"Oh thank god they're on their way... I don't know nothing about birthing no babies." Bonzo said as he went back to his boyfriend.

"I just called the nurse, she's on her way with her assistant. Jonesy went into labor too." Jimmy informed Robert who was still biting his hand which had started bleeding.

"Fuck... Percy! Your hand! Take it out of your mouth this instant!" Jimmy said before running to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

"Jimmy! It hurts so bad! I don't know what to fucking do! Do I push!? I don't know!"

"Percy! Look at me! Don't fucking push yet! Whatever you do, do not push! Not until the nurse gets here and tells you to push, do you understand?" Jimmy said as he patched the blonde's hand up and lifted his face up by his chin so Robert could look him in the eyes.

"Jimmy I'm so fucking scared!" Robert screamed as he started crying when another wave of pain shot through him. Jimmy held him close and let him cry it out.

"It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright."

Jonesy had grabbed onto Bonzo's hand and would not let go.

"It's gonna be okay Jones."

"Shit! Ah it hurts so much! Why the fuck did you cum inside me that night you bastard!?" 

"How the hell was I supposed to know that would knock you up!?" 

"Oh shut up! Stop making so much sense!"

Then another wave of pain hit the bassist and he screamed as he put Bonzo's hand in a death grip.

Bonzo gazed at him with extreme worry. He couldn't stand to see his Jones in pain. 

"It's alright Jones, love. I'm here." He said as he pulled him close, Jonesy's face was now buried in his shoulder.

It had been another hour before the nurse arrived. Jonesy and Robert had to strip in order to make everything easier.

"They're a few minutes apart but it's not time yet." The nurse said after she took a look at Robert. 

"He'll be in labor for quite a few minutes, soon he'll be dilated and then it'll be time to push. I'm going to go check on Nurse Rosie and see how she's doing with your bandmates. If anything seems to change, ring the bell next to the bed Mr. Page." The nurse instructed as she went next door to check on how the other nurse was doing with Jonesy.

"Jimjam?" Robert said in a small but tired voice after the nurse left the room.

"Yes, love?"

"Am I going to have to push without any drugs?"

"I'm afraid so. But look on the bright side, our child will be in the world afterwards."

Another wave of pain hit Robert and he gripped Jimmy's hand until his knuckles were white. Jimmy hoped he'd still be able to use his hand after all of this was over.

"You know, you can shove that bright side bollocks up your arse." Robert spat.

Jimmy was taken aback for a couple of seconds, but then he remembered that labor pains infamously made mothers extremely irritable and sometimes downright mean or say things completely alien to their nature.

"Alright, Percy. I know." Jimmy nodded.

Next door, things definitely weren't any easier... in fact Bonzo would argue that they were worse.

"They're a few minutes apart Nurse Goddard." Nurse Rosie said after she had finished checking Jonesy.

A wave of pain hit Jonesy and he automatically looked at Bonzo with a sharp glare as he experienced the labor pain.

Bonzo wasn't scared of much, but a pregnant Jones in labor scared him shitless. 

The bassist was genuinely terrifying. 

After the wave of pain went away for a bit, Jonesy glared at Bonzo. "I could kill you right now." He muttered.

Bonzo almost pissed himself. Jonesy was legitimately terrifying.

Robert cried out louder than before and Jimmy rang the handheld bell next to the bed.

The nurse came back into the room as fast as she could and checked the vocalist to see how far along he was.

"Alright... it's time. Okay, Mr. Plant give me a nice strong push."

Robert grit his teeth before a guttural cry emerged from his mouth as he made his first push. 

The baby was in position inside of him, but he still had to push in order for it to escape his womb... it was going to be a long process, the baby had a ways to go before it would reach Robert's anal cavity.

The same could be said for Jonesy. He was giving birth now too, and crushing Bonzo's hand.

"You're doing great Jones! Keep pushing!"

Jonesy threw his head back and cried out as he pushed the head of their son out of his womb, although only half of the baby's head was out of Jonesy's temporary womb.

Then, he remembered something he had read in a holistic baby book. He had also let Robert read it as well.

"Bonz! There's something important I read in one of my baby books... it helps take the mother's mind off of the pain... I need you to do something for me." Jonesy said as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"What is it? I'll do anything, Jones."

Robert had told Jimmy what he wanted him to do.

Jimmy looked at him in shock. "Percy are you sure?"

"If it works for a woman it'll work for me. Now do it!"

Jimmy sighed and put his hand under the blankets. He didn't want to look under there, so he felt his way around. A leg... a knee... a thigh... hair... balls... cock.

"I'm doing this because I love you and our baby... I'm doing this because I love you and our baby... I'm doing this because I love you and our baby..." Jimmy muttered to himself over and over again.

He then started stroking Robert's cock. He soon got into a rhythm with it.

"Oddly enough I've seen this done before. There's no judging here... now Mr. Plant, push!" The nurse said.

"Ah! Shit!" Robert cried out as he pushed. His brain was overloaded with pleasure and pain, but he was thankful that the pleasure was starting to take place of the pain. He noticed that Jane was indeed coming out of his womb a bit easier than before as Jimmy stroked him.

"It's working! She's coming out easier! I can feel it! Ah!" Robert confirmed as he threw his head back. His curly blonde hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he continued to push.

Jimmy got a cloth from the nurse and wiped Robert's forehead with his free hand as his other hand kept stroking him.

Bonzo gazed at Jonesy nervously after he told him what he wanted him to do.

"Jones, what if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'll keep pushing and I'll break your hand, love." Jonesy said in a sweet tone as he glared daggers at Bonzo.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it. But if it doesn't work, I'm stopping." Bonzo replied as he shuddered before reaching his hand under the blanket and after feeling around, he found Jonesy's cock and started stroking it.

"Push Mr. Jones!" The nurse said.

Jonesy cried out as he pushed, the opposing feelings of pain and pleasure were only making him that much more tired.

"Ah Bonz!"

"Is it quelling the pain, love?" Bonzo asked as he continued stroking his boyfriend.

Jonesy started panting. The push he had just made was weak and the pleasure of his cock being stroked and the pain of trying to get Jason into the world was starting to become too much for him to handle.

"Not really... you can stop for now... it's only making me so much more tired than I already was." Jonesy responded.

Bonzo stopped stroking him immediately. "Alright Jones, just take a breather for a little bit. I don't want you passing out."

"No... I gotta keep going... I don't want him to suffocate in there..."

"Mr. Bonham is right. Please don't push yourself too hard, Mr. Jones." The nurse instructed. 

Jonesy nodded as Bonzo wiped his boyfriend's sweaty forehead.

Jane was nearly out of Robert's womb. The vocalist was halfway screaming in pain and halfway moaning in pleasure.

"Oh Jimmy! Oh god! She's out of my womb I can feel her angling downward... Ahhh! She's... she's-!"

The nurse looked underneath the blankets and put on some nitrile gloves.

"What's happening!? She's what?" Jimmy asked frantically.

"She's crowning. I can see her head, it's visible in his entrance now." The nurse said.

It burned. It burned worse than when he had sex with Jimmy for the first time. It not only burned but he could swear he felt something inside of him tear as Jane's head was soon fully at his entrance.

Jonesy had resumed pushing. Jason was finally out of his womb and was poking his head at the exit.

"You're doing amazing Jones, love. Come on now, push!" Bonzo said as Jonesy squeezed his hand as Jason started to crown.

"I can see a head! Keep pushing!" The nurse said.

"Ah! Burns... it burns! Bonz, I need you to stroke me... now! It'll take my mind off of the burning searing pain!"

"You've got it, mate." Bonzo replied as he started stroking Jonesy's cock.

Jason's head was making his hole feel as if it was on fire.

"Fuck! Hurts too much, but you're helping a bit Bonz!" Jonesy said as he gave another big push.

Robert's guttural cries were getting raspy as he crushed Jimmy's hand. 

"You're doing so well, Percy." Jimmy said as he gazed at him.

"Hurts so bad... stroke me more please." Robert begged in a whimper.

"I'm stroking you as much as I can, love. But Percy you need to push."

Robert now had tears in his eyes as he shook his head. "I can't do it Jimmy! It fucking burns! She's tearing something in me! I can't do it!" He screamed.

"Yes you can! Do it! Push Percy!" Jimmy looked at Robert with wide eyes and gritted teeth. He wasn't going to sit here for hours like this and watch his Golden God give up right near the finish line.

"Jimmy... I don't think I can do it anymore!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I fucking can't!"

A loud slap resounded through the bedroom. Robert's cheek was red and Jimmy's hand was up. Robert looked at Jimmy with a scared and incredulous gaze. His Dark Wizard hit him across the face.

Then, to add fuel to the fire, Jimmy grabbed Robert's face and turned him towards him.

"Let go of me..." Robert muttered.

"No." Jimmy answered as he brought his lips to his.

Once they parted, Jimmy gazed deep into Robert's eyes.

"Percy... I love you, I love you so much. I want to see our little girl as much as you do, and for that to happen you have to push, love." Jimmy said softly.

Robert, who was breathing hard gazed at him. "Alright, I will... I love you too Jimmy."

And with that he continued pushing their daughter out of him.

Jonesy couldn't stop screaming.

"He's almost out Jones! Keep pushing!"

Jones gave one last push, fluids, blood and their son came out of his hole.

Robert gave his last push and their daughter came out of his hole, fluids, blood and all.

The umbilical cords were cut and the babies cries rang out through both bedrooms.

"Look at her! Jimjam she's beautiful!" Robert cried as he looked at their daughter.

Jimmy grinned proudly and kissed Robert. "When can we hold her, nurse?" He asked.

"After I clean her up and swaddle her." The nurse replied.

"He's adorable, Bonz he's got your nose." Jonesy said with a tired smile.

"He's got your eyes, Jones. You did so well, love." Bonzo said as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek as they finally held their son.

"Robert, she's beautiful. She's definitely got your eyes." Jimmy said as he held her tiny hand.

"She is beautiful." Jane started to cry again. 

"She must be hungry." Robert said as he exposed his chest and let Jane latch onto his nipple. 

Jonesy was also full of milk and was feeding Jason.

"I'm jealous." Bonzo said as he gazed at Jonesy.

"What? Why?"

"He gets to taste your milk and I don't." Bonzo grunted.

"Well Bonz, when I finally decide it's fine for you to touch me again, I'll let you have a taste." Jonesy said cheekily.

It was a couple of hours later and the nurses had left, the house was quiet and everyone was asleep soundly.

Little did the band know was that they weren't alone in their home... a mysterious figure watched them sleep in the darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea where and how I should end the chapter so I ended it that way. More chapters are coming soon! So, comment, bookmark, leave kudos and subscribe! Stay tuned for more coming soon!


	13. Custard Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pie, a mystery and a stranger appear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spring classes are almost over but my summer classes are starting soon. So therefore chapters will be kind of slow. I hope you enjoy the slight turn this chapter took though and leave kudos, comment, subscribe, bookmark this work and share it too!

"Where the hell did you get that from, mate?"

"I found it in our ice box." 

"I remember going to the store but I don't remember getting that pie." Bonzo said.

Robert had found a custard pie in their ice box while trying to find the breast milk he had frozen for Jane.

"That's odd... maybe Jimjam bought it?"

"Maybe...? Your boyfriend is weird like that anyways."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Page is mysterious and strange and he scares people because he's so mysterious. I don't know how you stay with him."

"Well, I don't know how Jonesy stays with you, you're loud and a big brute." Robert retorted with a smirk as he put the pie on the countertop. 

"Oh shut up!" Bonzo roared.

Then, a loud cry rang out from the nursery... it was a baby crying.

"Dammit Bonz! I just got Jason down for a nap! Now you ruined it!" Jonesy yelled at the top of the staircase.

"Oh bugger off Jones! I've got him! You go and relax." Bonzo said as he went upstairs to take care of their son.

"Thank you." Jonesy said as he kissed Bonzo's cheek and went downstairs to the kitchen for a snack.

"Hey Robert."

"Hey Jonesy. Want some pie?" The blonde vocalist asked the brown haired bassist.

"Sure. Ooh custard, yum! I didn't know Bonz got a custard pie from the store."  
Jonesy said as he grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

Robert grabbed himself a plate and got a knife and two forks before shaking his head. "Bonz didn't buy a custard pie from the store, I think Jimmy might've."

"Oh." Jonesy nodded as Robert cut a piece of pie for him.

"I don't want too much pie... I want to watch my figure after all." Jonesy joked.

Both men had just recently gotten their regular fit bodies back after their pregnancies.

"Same here. It's only a small piece, here you are." Robert said with a smile as he put the slice of pie on Jonesy's plate.

"Thanks Percy." Jonesy said as he dug into it.

Robert got himself a slice and both men sat at the dining table, chatting and eating.

Jimmy had come downstairs finally, he had been spending time with Jane in the nursery and decided to bring her downstairs with him.

"Robert! I thought you were going to bring the milk back upstairs!" Jimmy scolded as he entered the dining room.

"Sorry Jimjam, I got distracted. Found a custard pie in the ice box. Thanks for buying it. Oh and the breast milk is sitting on top of the stove. It should be room temperature by now." Robert explained.

"I didn't buy any custard pie." Jimmy said as he shook his head and narrowed his eyes a bit before he walked to the kitchen with Jane in his arms who was gurgling.

Robert blinked and slowly looked over at Jonesy. The bassist looked back at the vocalist.

"If Jimmy didn't buy it... and Bonzo didn't buy it... and neither of us have gone to the store... then where...?" Robert questioned slowly with a slightly fearful look on his face.

"Oh God! We're eating ghost pie! R-Robert get rid of it!" Jonesy cried out.

"What? What are you talking about Jonesy?" Robert asked with a surprised and bewildered look on his face.

"There's ghosts in this fucking house! I always knew there were ghosts in this fucking house! Now this just proves it! Throw the pie in the bin dammit!"

"This house isn't haunted, Jonesy..."

"Oh yes it is! When we first moved into this place, I used to hear thumping sounds coming from the damn walls!"

"Those weren't ghosts! That was probably Jimmy and I shagging in the other room."

"Oh come off it! It's ghosts, it wasn't you and Jimmy."

"Okay children, that's enough." Jimmy said as he came back into the livingroom with Jane in his arms and her baby bottle in his free hand.

"None of us got the pie. That's been established. So now we need to figure out how it got here. I love the haunted house theory as much as the next occultist but even I don't think that would be very logical. The only possibility I can think of is that someone, somehow broke into our house and put it there."

"Oh God! You think someone broke into our house!?" Robert exclaimed as he looked at Jimmy with scared and widened eyes.

Jimmy looked at his blonde curly haired boyfriend with an unreadable expression. "I don't know, I can't be sure... I have a hunch... It's quite possible though."

"But Jimmy, there's no sign of a forced entry anywhere in the house, and there's obviously no open doors or windows." Jonesy pointed out.

Jimmy shook his head as he looked at the bassist and the vocalist. 

"Jimmy what are you thinking? Talk to us." Robert looked at him with a concerned and worried look, his boyfriend was eerily quiet.

"You said you've heard noises ever since we moved in here, Jones?" Jimmy asked, ignoring Robert's question.

"Yeah, noises. Kind of like moving noises in the walls... I mean this is an old house so I always thought it was an animal or the foundation of the house was just settling due to how dated it is." Jonesy answered.

Jimmy's eyes widened. 

Robert worriedly stood up and looked the raven haired guitarist in the eyes. "Jimmy? What is it?" He asked as panic started to settle into his tone.

"This might be crazy but... I think... we're not alone in here... no... we've never been alone in here... someone else has been living in our house."

As soon as what Jimmy had said registered in Robert's mind, the blonde's eyes rolled back as he hit the floor.

"Percy! Wake up! Come on, love! Bonz, make sure you keep his head level! I don't want him swallowing his tongue while he's passed out! Percy!" Jimmy cried out as he shook Robert's limp body on the couch.

"Shaking him while he's knocked isn't going to help Page!" Bonzo said as he held Robert's head steady in his hands as he sat behind his passed out best friend, propping his body up against him.

"I think he's waking up!" Jonesy said as he watched Robert's face start to twitch.

"Ah... W-What? What happened? Why's everyone crowded around me for?" Robert asked after his eyes fluttered open.

"Percy, you passed out after I said-"

"I remember what you said! I-I just don't believe it... I-I can't believe it." Robert said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bonzo asked as he helped Robert sit up.

"Jimmy thinks someone else has been living in our house since we bought it." Jonesy said.

"What!? You've got to be fucking joking, Page..."

"No. I'm not. I'm serious. There are no signs of a break in but yet somehow a custard pie that none of us bought just appears out of nowhere in our ice box? Think about it... it makes sense." Jimmy said. 

"It... it just sounds like a load of bollocks to me! It also sounds like you're just trying to scare us." Bonzo replied as he scowled at Jimmy.

"If I wanted to scare you all then don't you think I would've effectively done so by now, Bonz?" Jimmy said as he glared at Bonzo.

"Oh shut your trap and stop fucking with us! This shit isn't funny!" Bonzo roared before standing up and getting in Jimmy's face.

"My conclusion is the only logical reason as to why the pie ended up in here if none of us bought it. Now if you don't believe that, then you give me another reason behind the pie being here. If you don't give me a good answer then get out of my face and sit down." Jimmy said in a low voice as he continued to glare at Bonzo, even when the two were standing up and face to face.

The atmosphere was immediately extremely tense.

Robert got in between them. "That's enough! Bonz, please just sit down. And Jimmy please don't provoke him anymore. You both are acting like children."

"He started it!" Bonzo said as he turned to Robert and pointed at Jimmy.

Then, the sound of babies crying from upstairs filled the air.

"You know what I think?" Jonesy asked.

"What Jones?" Bonzo asked.

"I think you all should shut the hell up and help me check on the babies." Jonesy said as he got up and went upstairs, the rest of them followed him.

The men went into the nursery and were stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a man holding Jane in one arm and Jason in the other, the stranger's back was facing the door as he stood near the cribs.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until I was caught... I'm such a huge fan of Led Zeppelin... actually... I might be your biggest fan." The stranger said as he smiled and turned to face the band.

His smile only got bigger as he detected the fear in each of the band member's eyes as he held their children in his arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter and there is more coming soon. Leave kudos, subscribe, comment your favorite moment in this chapter, bookmark and share this fic! I wonder who this stranger is... anyways more chapters are coming soon so stay tuned!


	14. Cryin' Won't Help You, Prayin' Won't Do You No Good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger reveals himself, Zeppelin gets caught up in a dangerous situation and the band hits the road with their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with yet another chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll be taking a small break with updates in order to think about what I want to happen next in the story. In the meantime I hope you'll enjoy! Don't forget to bookmark this fic, subscribe, leave kudos, and comment on what you think about the sudden turn this story has made. Also, it'll be worth noting that Adam is inspired by an actual obsessed Led Zeppelin fan who was in fact actually female who Robert Plant had taken a restraining order out on for stalking him back in 2013. The only things in this fic related to the actual incident is the obsessive fan part though Adam may or may not be a fan at all as you'll find out in this chapter, and the fact that I changed the name of the woman in question to a masculine name. With that in mind, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

"Who the hell are you?" Bonzo growled, he was ready to attack the intruder.

"A fan... or rather... your biggest fan. It's funny... you should remember me."

"I'm gonna ask again, who the hell are you?" Bonzo asked, raising his voice a bit.

"Adam Billingsley. I met you four at the French restaurant some months ago, I was the one asking for an autograph... from him." He said as he pointed at Jimmy.

"I knew I recognized you. Adam... I'll give you your autograph and extra merchandise, but I'll only give you that if you put our children back into their cribs." Jimmy said slowly as he put his hands up and came towards him slowly.

"We won't hurt you, we promise." Jonesy said as he made eye contact with Adam.

"I'm not a madman... just a... fan. Where the hell would I take your kids? Inside the walls?" Adam joked.

Robert's blood ran cold after hearing that. He still couldn't believe that this intruder was living in the walls of their house.

"Please, just put them down." Robert pleaded as he gazed at Adam.

"You know, I could end up selling you all out... giving your little ones to the police and selling all the information I've acquired to the press about your lives and your children... your children are mistakes, wonderful little mistakes..."

Bonzo's blood boiled as soon as Adam called the children mistakes.

Adam grinned and finally put the infants into their cribs. As soon as he had done that, Bonzo pounced on him.

Grabbing him by his collar and pushing him out of the nursery, causing him to fall into the hallway and against the strong wooden staircase railing where Bonzo started to wail on him. 

Jimmy made no attempt to stop Bonzo. He wanted The Beast to be unleashed on this creep who had invaded the band's privacy.

Punch after punch was landed on Adam's face. His blood was soon on Bonzo's knuckles and on the hard wood floor.

The Hammer of The Gods made sure to beat him within an inch of his life. Before Bonzo could land another lethal blow, Robert took ahold of his elbow.

"That's enough Bonz." He said as he looked down at him.

Bonzo stood up, his nostrils still flaring with rage as Jonesy put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, calming him down a little bit.

"Alright, Bonzo get him up on his feet." Jimmy said.

Bonzo did as he was told and took Adam by his blood soaked collar and put him up on his feet, allowing him to lean against the railing.

Jimmy stepped forward and looked at Adam. "I still find it hard to believe that you've been living here since we bought this house. Have you been sent by anyone to spy on us?" He asked.

Adam who had quite a bit of blood in his mouth at this point, smiled with bloodied teeth though he was now missing a few of his former pearly whites.

"Albert Feldman... He was the doctor that gave you the bad vaccines... He hired me. He wanted me to take your little mistakes and bring them to him so he could experiment on them. He had me tell the nurse that he left England... but he never left. He's holed up somewhere in London and he's expecting to receive your bastard children in a few hours. If I don't show up, he won't come after me... oh no, he's coming after you Led Zeppelin. And he's not alone. He's a rich man and he has connections... dangerous connections. He knows where you live and he won't back down so easily. He's going to have your little Jane... and your little Jason. Does that answer your question on who sent me, James Patrick Page!?" Adam said with an unhinged look on his face.

Jimmy looked at him with a dark gaze. Before he could do anything, Adam spat blood in Jimmy's face. 

"Fuck!" Jimmy cried out.

Robert immediately punched Adam in the face... hard, causing him to fall on the floor. He was knocked out cold.

Jimmy spat on Adam's unconscious body after wiping his own face and turning on his heel, going back into the nursery.

"Jimmy? What do we do?" Robert asked with a worried look on his face as he followed him. He knew he wouldn't get an answer from him, since Jimmy was most definitely engulfed in his thoughts at that moment.

A million thoughts were swimming around Jimmy's mind. Why did the doctor choose Percy and Jonesy for the experiments? Where exactly was the doctor located? Where were they going to go? What the bloody hell were they going to do? He knew he had to stay one step ahead of everyone... that was the burden he had to bear.

Jimmy had an unreadable expression on his face as he picked up the rotary phone in the nursery and started calling the only man who would know what to do in this situation.

"Hello? Peter... it's Jimmy. Zeppelin is in deep shit..."

Peter Grant and Richard Cole arrived at the house thirty minutes later in a huge van. The cops were also with them and they immediately arrested Adam.

The band had packed everything up that they needed for the babies and themselves. Food, drink, items of comfort and extra cans of petrol were in the back of the van in assorted boxes.

"Do you all have everything?" Richard asked. 

"Yeah, let's just get on the road already." Jonesy said as he held Jason in his arms.

"Alright. We'll stay here with the cops as long as we need to in order to protect the property. Now, get the hell out of here. Oh and Bonzo?"

"Yeah?"

"Protect them all with your fucking life, mate. You all need to protect yourselves... here." Peter handed them a briefcase.

Robert handed Jane over to Jimmy and looked inside the case.

It was an assortment of guns.

Robert stayed silent and looked at Peter with widened eyes. 

"Use them if you have to... and trust me you'll have to. There's more bullets in the back of the briefcase. You'll need those too. Now, get far away from here." Peter said as Robert closed the briefcase and put it in the van.

The band piled into the van with their children and closed the doors, locking them.

Bonzo hopped into the drivers seat and everyone put their seat belts on. 

Jane and Jason were put in their cribs in the back of the van.

The van roared to life, pulling away from the house they once called home and as soon as Led Zeppelin knew it... they were on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More chapters are coming soon! Don't forget to subscribe, bookmark, comment what you think of this chapter and leave kudos! Stay tuned for more!


	15. How Many More Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions get answered, a look inside Jimmy's mind, an attack, an injury, Nurse Robert and pending plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back a bit earlier than I thought I would be, but I wanted to get this chapter out before my online summer classes start in just a couple of days. Also, addressing questions about the van... it's just a big van because they can afford a big van since they're rich and the cribs aren't that big. As for the questions concerning the doctor, well some of them are answered in this chapter. And even though there are humorous parts of the story keep in mind, THIS IS NOT A CRACK FIC. The description of the story makes it seem like it is but I decided to make the chapters connected after all and I'm going in a more serious direction with the story. So that means more drama in the story as a whole. If you don't like the dramatic turn the plot has made then go and read other Led Zeppelin fanfics on this site, no one is forcing you to read this fic. Anyways, with that aside I do hope you'll stick with reading this story and enjoy this new chapter. I also hope you'll bookmark it, comment on it, leave me kudos, and subscribe to stay up to date with this fic.

They wound up staying at a nearby hotel, so Jimmy could get in contact with Peter.

"You won't believe the shit Richard and I found out..."

"What is it? What did you find?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, the doctor really did accidentally give Robert and Jonesy the bad vaccines. That was not intentional... but after the nurse told him that the vaccines got them pregnant he immediately took advantage of that and hired that creepy fucker who Bonzo beat to a pulp." 

"Why did he hire him? And was he really living in the walls of our house?"

"He seemed to have wanted to hire an unassuming bloke to keep an eye on the progress of the pregnancies for his research and future experiments. Especially considering that he was going to take your children and do God knows what to them." Peter paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I had the cops look in that room under the staircase that leads to the inside of the house's foundation. They only found a bunch of squirrels. That bloke lied. There were absolutely no signs of him living in the walls... however there were signs of a break in that I don't think you and the boys saw. It was the attic. Your ritual room... that giant window that's up there that you covered with that blanket... He somehow climbed up the drain pipe, broke the window, opened the latch and climbed on into the attic and made himself at home."

Jimmy tensed up. How could he have missed that?

"So, the doctor... he's the real threat we need to focus on here. Did the cops find out what part of London he lives at?"

"Yeah, he lives in central London in a private home... Mulberry Place they said. But the cops aren't going to arrest him because doing so would be quite messy..."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not just a mad doctor, he's also a mob doctor. He's in bed with the mob. That's why he has all these different dangerous connections... He has connections even I wouldn't want to fuck with. And you know me Jimmy! If I don't wanna fuck with it, you know it's some serious shit."

Jimmy was at his wits end with this whole thing. It just kept getting deeper and deeper with no end in sight.

"I don't fucking care if you would want to fuck with it or not, Grant! That damned doctor and his mobster connections are after not just the band but my family! If they find us, they'll kill us and take our kids! Tell the fucking police to get their heads out of their arses and apprehend the son of a bitch! I'm not going to keep running away with my family until this shite blows over! Either the police handles this, or I will!" Jimmy yelled before slamming the rotary phone back into its holder.

Robert had only overheard part of what Jimmy said. He had stood in the doorway with a tray of food the hotel staff had brought to them.

"Jimmy?"

"Percy..."

"Baby, what's going on? Talk to me." Robert said as he set the tray on the drawer near the bed before he sat down next to Jimmy.

"Nothing... nothing you need to worry about." Jimmy said as he looked at the wall.

"Jimmy, come back to me."

"Huh?"

"You've got that far away look in your eyes, honey. Look at me, Jimmy." Robert said as he gazed at him.

Jimmy turned to look at him and saw his Golden God gaze into his eyes.

"What's going on Jimmy?"

"Like I said, nothing you need to worry about Percy."

"It is something I need to worry about. There's a bunch of dangerous guys after us and our kids isn't there? That's something I need to worry about."

Jimmy sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Jimmy, you don't have to always do this. I know you're the alpha male in not just our relationship but the band itself, I know you always feel like you need to suffer the burden of certain things by yourself, I know that you get trapped inside that whirlwind of thoughts in your beautiful mind. But, Jimmy... you need to let me in. Give me some of that burden too, give me some of those worries and those thoughts too. I love you and I want to make your life easier... if you'll let me." Robert said as his blue eyes gazed deep into Jimmy's green orbs.

Jimmy shook his head. "I take on the burden because I know I can handle it. You passed out today just by the sheer mention of that creep living in our house. I do what I do because I know that my mind will be able to process it. If I unloaded everything that's on my mind to you, Jonesy and Bonzo then I don't know how you all would process it. And if you all did process it well, then that creates more problems for me because of all the different solutions that you all would try to come up with would hinder my thoughts and with something like this... I don't have time to lose my whirlwind of thoughts because I always have to be one step ahead. I've got to be. It's just the way I'm wired Percy. And I don't want to take any steps backwards, so it's better for me to handle this myself. The only thing I want you to do is take care of Jane and yourself, love. That's it."

Robert shook his head. "No. Jimmy I can't let you carry all of that on your shoulders. I'd feel absolutely horrible if you had all of that weighing on your conscience. That can make you sick! Jimmy, you've done that burden carrying for far too long. Ever since we first met you've done it and I know you've done it for way longer than that. I can help you. I know you worry about me and our baby and the band and our friends but carrying the burden by yourself like this is not only selfish but it's making me worry about you and I would like to think that you want to ease my worries Jimmy since you love me... don't you?"

Jimmy looked at Robert as soon as that question hit his ears. 

"Of course I do! How could you even ask that!? And I'm not selfish, Percy! I just want what's best for all of us! Look, go ahead and feed Jane and eat dinner. I'll be back soon." Jimmy said with a frown and narrowed eyes as he stood up and got his coat, making sure his pocket knife was where it was supposed to be... in his pocket.

"Jimmy! We're not finished here! Where are you going?" Robert said in a hurt, confused and slightly angry tone.

"To clear my whirlwind of a mind. Don't wait up, I'll eat out." Jimmy replied with a slight attitude as he left the hotel room, his pack of cigarettes in his hand as he slammed the door.

Jane immediately started crying when her father slammed the door.

"Dammit Jimmy!" Robert roared as he threw a pillow at the door in frustration before going to comfort Jane.

He knew it was dangerous to be out by himself when there were actual mobsters who were after them. But he could care less at this moment. Better they get him than the people he cared about.

Jimmy leaned against the wall of the restaurant he had just eaten at, smoking a cigarette when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him.

He threw his cigarette on the ground and started walking, he heard footsteps behind him.

He looked behind him and didn't see anyone... and that made his blood run cold because he still felt as if he was being watched.

Jimmy immediately broke out into a run, getting some distance from whoever was following him. 

This whole situation was making his stomach hurt as he kept running.

Then, he tripped over some uneven pavement and cried out as he fell on his knees, getting his pants dirty as he felt a sharp shooting pain in his kneecaps, but he picked himself up quickly and hobbled back to the hotel with fear in his eyes and a hand on the knife that was hidden in his pocket.

Jimmy quickly hobbled along, his knees were killing him but he kept going. The footsteps were getting closer as he turned the corner, the hotel was right there.

A hand grabbed the back of his coat, ripping it significantly. He yelped in pain and fear as he took the knife out of his pocket, slashing the hand that had grabbed him.

The hand in question belonged to a burly man who had cried out in pain, holding his bleeding hand.

Jimmy turned and limped off as quickly as he could. 

He soon found himself in the empty hotel lobby by some miracle and frantically pressing the button for the lift.

The lift soon arrived and he limped inside, the doors closing after he pressed the button for his floor.

Robert couldn't sleep. He missed Jimmy too much. 

It was really late and he was starting to get worried since Jimmy wasn't back yet.

Jane was asleep soundly and Robert was in bed wide awake.

Then he heard a loud banging on the hotel room door which made him jump. He put a binkie in Jane's mouth before she started to cry and got the briefcase that was in the corner. 

Robert shakily got out a loaded pistol from the briefcase and slowly made his way to the door.

"Who is it!?"

"It's Jimmy..." A weak voice answered.

Robert put the chain on the door and opened it to see a very weak and battered guitarist at the door, looking as if he was ready to fall over at any minute.

Robert gasped and quickly put the pistol back in the briefcase and took the chain off of the door before opening it.

Jimmy fell into his arms as soon as the door opened.

"Oh my God! Jimmy! What the hell happened to you!?"

Robert pulled him inside before closing and locking the door.

He sat Jimmy down on a chair and took his shoes off and carefully removed his tattered coat.

"Jimmylove please tell me what happened to you?" Robert asked again.

Jimmy had been so tired of running. His ribs and lungs burned with every breath he took, his kneecaps felt as if they were broken, and his stomach was still hurting from the fear he had felt run through him not that long ago.

Jimmy started to gag. He couldn't speak... he felt like his mind was collapsing in on itself.

He got up and hobbled over to the bathroom. 

"Take it easy Jimmy, I've got you." Robert said as he held his boyfriend up and took him to the bathroom.

Jimmy fell to his knees which made them hurt even more when he got to the toilet. Robert quickly lifted the lid before Jimmy hurled the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Robert patted Jimmy's back and held his jet black tresses back from his face.

"It's alright love. Let it out." Robert said gently.

After Jimmy had finished throwing up, Robert got a cup of water for him.

Jimmy graciously took it and rinsed his mouth out before flushing the toilet and leaning against Robert as he walked him back into the room.

Jimmy sat down on the bed and exhaustedly gazed at Robert.

"What happened Jimmy?"

"Some guy followed me after I left the restaurant. I ran... then I tripped and fell on my knees. Then I limped away and he grabbed me by my coat so I stabbed his hand with my pocket knife and got away." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Jimmy..." Robert said with his brows furrowed in a worried gaze.

"Robert... I also need to tell you about what Grant told me... I was wrong, you were right... you and the others deserve to know..."

Robert nodded and listened to what Jimmy had to tell him.

"That was... a lot to take in, but I'll be sure to tell Bonzo and Jonesy. Now, I'll help you strip down. Do you think you'll be able to take a bath? It might help soothe the pain in your knees."

"Yes please... and Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get so lost in my head. It just happens a lot of the time... I-I don't know why... I just-"

"Shhhh, it's okay Jimmy. Don't apologize, you have nothing to apologize for. I love you, and I know you love me and Jane. That's all that matters. Our protection also matters. And if you have to overthink or be steps ahead of everyone else in order to protect us, then do it." Robert said as he hugged Jimmy.

Jimmy weakly hugged him back.

"Now, you stay put. I'll draw you your bath." Robert said before disappearing into the bathroom.

The blonde re-emerged from the bathroom some minutes later.

"Alright. Your bath is ready. Want me to carry you in the bathroom?" Robert offered.

"Sure... I don't think I can stand up anyways." Jimmy said before he felt Robert's arms around him, picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom.

"Do you need help with-?"

"No. I've got it." Jimmy answered as he sat at the edge of the tub and started to slowly peel his own clothes off.

Robert watched as Jimmy grit his teeth in pain as he slowly peeled off his clothes.

After he took his trousers off, Robert saw bruises on both of Jimmy's knees.

"Well, at least I didn't scrape them..." Jimmy said as he removed the last bit of clothing.

Robert helped him into the bathtub, the guitarist moaned as he felt the warm water surround his body even though when it hit his knees he winced.

"Easy, Jimmy. After you get out of the bath I'll put some salve on your knees. Holler for me when you're ready to get out of the tub." Robert said when Jimmy was completely in the tub.

Jimmy nodded before Robert kissed his cheek gently.

"Don't fall asleep in the tub either!" Robert said before giving Jimmy some privacy... The Golden God had a phonecall to make.

Bonzo, Jonesy and Jason were right next door to Robert, Jimmy and Jane.

The drummer, the bassist and their son were all asleep when their hotel room phone rang.

"Oh God... Bonz, please get the phone." Jonesy muttered.

Bonzo was still asleep, he was snoring in fact.

"Ugh! John Henry Bonham! Get the fucking phone!" Jonesy yelled as he almost pushed Bonzo off of the bed, though his yelling woke Jason up.

"Dammit!" Jonesy said.

"Shit! What the hell Jones!?" Bonzo cried out as he caught himself before he fell off of the bed.

"Get the phone!" Jonesy cried out as he took Jason in his arms and tried to get him back to sleep.

Bonzo groaned and finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Well it's about damned time one of you picked up the damn phone!"

"Percy?"

"Who do you think it is, you big oaf?"

"Oh I don't know, the fucking Queen? What do you want Rob? It's almost four in the morning."

"It's about the information that Jimmy got today... and what happened to Jimmy tonight..."

"What the hell happened to Page!?"

Jonesy looked over at Bonzo when he asked Robert that question.

"What? What happened to Jimmy?" Jonesy asked from the corner of the room as he rubbed Jason's back.

"Shut up Jones! I'm trying to hear Robert! Percy, tell me that again? What happened?" Bonzo said.

Robert explained everything to him.

"Oh my God. That means they know or have an idea where we are... why did he go out by himself like that!? Shit! Is he okay? Well those bruises serves him right! But I'm glad he's doing okay. When we all wake up proper in the morning we all need to talk about this face to face. Huh? Oh okay. Yeah get him out of the bath. Alright I'll tell Jones. Okay, call us if you need anything. Okay, bye!"

Bonzo hung up the rotary phone and turned to Jonesy who had put Jason back to sleep.

Jonesy got back in bed and punched Bonzo in the arm. 

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"Don't tell me to shut up! Now tell me what Robert said. What the hell happened to Jimmy?"

Bonzo told Jonesy everything.

"Oh my God... and you think they know where we are?"

Bonzo nodded. "Yes. I guarantee they know where we are. I also think we should find the doctor and beat that son of a bitch to a pulp."

"No. I think we should get answers from him when we find him first... then beat him to a pulp afterwards." Jonesy said.

Bonzo smirked and kissed Jonesy before pulling away. "I love it when you get cheeky."

"And I love it when you kiss me." Jonesy said with a smirk of his own.

"Oh Jones, I can do more than just kiss you..." Bonzo said in a low and seductive voice.

Jonesy brought a finger to Bonzo's lips. "Not tonight Bonz. Especially not with our son asleep right next to us in his crib. We can do it later. Goodnight." Jonesy kissed his cheek and turned over in bed, laying down and facing the wall with a smirk on his face.

"You fucking tease." Bonzo replied as he laid back down in slight frustration.

Jimmy laid in bed with Robert after he put salve on his knees.

"There's no need to worry about your knees, Jimjam. Your knees are just sprained. They should be alright in a few days."

"Percy, we don't have a few days. We need to leave the hotel by tomorrow night. I'm fairly certain those guys know where we are since I went out tonight. That guy wouldn't have chased me if he wasn't at least involved with any of the madness going on. Robert, we need to start thinking of a plan or else we- ah!" Jimmy cried out as he tried to sit up in bed, the pain in his knees shooting up to his spine.

"You're in absolutely no condition to go anywhere. We can figure out our next move when we wake up. But for now, let's go to sleep honey." Robert said as he laid Jimmy back down.

"A-Alright." Jimmy said as he winced a bit.

Robert leaned over to Jimmy and kissed him, Jimmy kissed back.

"I love you." Jimmy said.

Robert brushed some hair out of Jimmy's face and smiled. "I love you too."

He then turned the lights out and both men immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that and stay tuned for more. I also wanted to thank you all for reading and supporting this fic so far, coming from the Queen fandom where I put my heart and soul into a whole series that unfortunately was not very recognized by the fandom, nor did I receive as much praise and support with it as I get with this fic and this fandom, and the praise with the added support makes my day and keeps me writing within this fandom that has been so welcoming towards me. So thank you all so much for your praise and support it means a lot. With that said, I hope you'll continue to comment, leave kudos, subscribe and bookmark this fic. There's more chapters of this story to come so stay tuned for more!


	16. Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans, alcohol, babysitting, love making and Bonzo says something unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave this story alone for that long I got the urge to write again. There's going to be a part 2 to this chapter so be on the lookout for that. In the meantime, comment your favorite chapter of the whole fic so far and let me know why you like it, I'd love to read your reviews on this fic it definitely helps me write more. Don't forget to subscribe, bookmark this fic, and leave kudos! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

"If I find that bloody cunt I'll kill him." Bonzo said gruffly as he sat down with a lit cigarette between his lips.

The band met in Jimmy and Robert's hotel room to discuss everything that had happened, what Peter had told Jimmy and their next move.

"It's alright Bonz. I made sure to give his hand a good slice." Jimmy said as he drank some tea.

Robert had called a doctor and the doctor had ordered Jimmy to stay in bed for at least a week. In response to this, Jimmy had called a bunch of cops to roam the area just to be safe so no criminals would be bold enough to kill him in his vulnerable state or his family while they stayed there for the week.

"So, what's our next step?" Jonesy asked.

"Lay low for now. If we need to go somewhere the police can escort us to where we need to go, but for now we need to lay low and take care of each other. Meaning no tomfoolery." Robert said as he gazed at Bonzo.

Jonesy and Jimmy also looked over at Bonzo after hearing Robert.

"Why're you all looking at me for!?" Bonzo yelled.

"You're the main one who destroys hotel rooms whenever we go to them during our tours. If you even think about throwing a telly out of a window I swear to God, Bonz I'm going to kick your arse from here to next week." Jonesy said as he glared at the drummer.

"The same goes for you two as well. If you destroy the hotel room I'm kicking your arses too." Jonesy added as he looked at Jimmy and Robert.

Jimmy smirked and threw his hands up innocently.

"I'm bed bound John, so don't threaten me. Percy is the one you need to be worried about." Jimmy said teasingly as he pointed at Robert.

"Oh fuck off." Robert replied.

"Now since that's been established. I'm going to the hotel's bar room." Bonzo said as he put his cigarette out in the ash tray and walked towards the door.

"What? Why? We have a mini bar in our room, Bonz. Hell, you specifically requested that we have a mini bar in our room."

"There's no good booze in there. I like Moët like the next fancy bloke but I need something harder especially since we're gonna be pretty much trapped here for a whole fucking week, Jones. I'll be right back. I know it's too early to drink anything harder than tea so I'm just gonna go down there, get a toddy and ask for some bottles of the hard stuff to bring back up to our room." Bonzo said as he looked back at Jonesy and his bandmates.

Jonesy narrowed his eyes at Bonzo in bewilderment.

"Why're you getting a hot toddy when you just said it's too early to drink anything harder than tea?" He asked.

"I need a bit of a pick me up after last night with Jimmy getting injured and you teasing me! And a toddy is still tea. My nerves are bugging me so I need something! So I'm gonna go and get a toddy to calm me nerves. I'll be back soon." Bonzo said as he walked out of the room.

Jonesy shook his head. He was starting to question whether or not his boyfriend had a drinking problem.

"Well, now since Bonzo left for a bit... I have a favor to ask of you two." Jonesy said.

Robert raised a brow and looked at Jonesy. Jimmy blinked and gazed at the bassist as well.

"What do you need, Jones?" Jimmy asked.

"If it won't be too much trouble, I was wondering if you both could watch and take care of Jason for today."

"Well..." Jimmy trailed off, unsure of the request.

"We'd love to!" Robert exclaimed.

"But Percy, I won't be able to help take care of Jason. I can't get up except to go to the loo, remember?"

"Oh it'll be fine, Jimjam! I can handle two babies. Don't worry Jonesy, you can count on me." Robert said with a smile.

"Wonderful! I'll bring him over now!"

"Whoa whoa wait! Why're you dumping Jason on us so suddenly Jones?" Jimmy asked in a skeptical tone.

"I want some alone time with Bonz. He's been so stressed out lately and he's been drinking a lot more. So, I wanted to distract him from the booze and the stress by letting him have me... all day today and all night tonight. And for that to happen, Jason has to be in here. Plus... I bought a saucy little number some days ago and I want to wear it for him." Jonesy said with an apparent blush on his face as he spoke.

"Ooh. Really? We'll gladly take Jason for the whole day and night. Have fun with Bonzo." Robert said with a smirk.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Alright, we'll take him. Just as long as you come back for him in the morning." 

"Of course I will! Alright, I'm gonna go and bring him in here and then I'm setting up Bonzo's surprise." Jonesy said with a grin before he left the room and came back with Jason a second later.

"Now, you be good for your uncles. Daddy will come back to get you in the morning. He's gonna spend some quality time with papa." Jonesy said before kissing Jason's cheek and handing him over to Robert.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" Jonesy said before waving and leaving their room.

Bonzo had four or five different liquor bottles in his arms by the time he got back to his and Jonesy's room.

The room was dark and there were lit candles everywhere when he entered, though he was so focused on not dropping the bottles he didn't notice the change in the room's ambiance.

"I almost punched that fucking bartender. The old bastard didn't wanna give up the bottles so I had to pay him extra just to give me these. I'm lucky I could even get my hands on the-" 

Bonzo cut himself off when he saw Jonesy. The drummer's jaw dropped and he nearly dropped the bottles of liquor.

"J-Jonesy... what's all this?" He asked.

Jonesy smirked as he sat up on the bed, he was in a silk blue kimono robe, lipstick on his lips, mascara on his lashes and wearing lingerie underneath his robe.

"Welcome back Bonz." Jonesy said in a sultry voice.

Bonzo immediately felt himself get hard.

"J-Jonesy baby... what is all this and where's Jason?"

"He's with his uncles next door. I know you've been stressed out lately and I just wanted to help you unwind. So put down those bottles and come here."

The drummer put the bottles on the mini bar's countertop and went to the bed as fast as he could.

He started kissing the bassist's neck before Jonesy pulled away.

Bonzo looked at him with a confused gaze.

"I want today and tonight to be all about you." Jonesy sat up on his knees and undid his robe, revealing the skimpy red lace lingerie that he wore under his robe.

Bonzo was absolutely speechless. He couldn't believe his boyfriend looked this delectable in lingerie.

"Now, lay back and I'll do all the work." 

Bonzo did as he was told and laid back on the bed allowing Jonesy to take his clothes off of him before palming him through his underwear.

"So big and hard..." Jonesy teased as he pulled Bonzo's underwear down and threw it across the room.

Jonesy opened the drummer's legs and licked a long wet stripe up the shaft of his meaty cock.

"Fuck... Jonesy baby..." Bonzo groaned as he threw his head back into the pillows.

Jonesy then started to suck the head, leaving a thin trail of saliva and lipstick before removing his mouth from his cock and licking his balls.

"I'm going to try something." Jonesy said.

Bonzo raised a brow when he felt Jonesy spread his cheeks.

The bassist smirked before his tongue lapped at Bonzo's hole.

The drummer moaned loudly at the feeling. He had never had his ass eaten before and it felt amazing.

"Shit! Jones... Oh Jones! Ah fuck!" Bonzo groaned out.

"Mmm you taste delicious..." Jonesy commented before continuing.

He stuck the tip of his tongue into his hole and moved it around in order to tease him a bit.

"Ooh! Shit!" Bonzo howled.

Jonesy loved hearing Bonzo's moans, groans and pants of pleasure. 

He then sat up and teasingly rubbed Bonzo's hole with his index finger.

"Ah! Jonesy! Oh baby come here." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

Jonesy went to sit by Bonzo's side when the drummer pulled him on top of him, their lips meeting.

When they parted, Bonzo got on top of Jonesy and ripped his lingerie off of him.

"Bonzo!" Jonesy cried out in genuine surprise that the drummer had ripped the skimpy garment.

"I'll buy you some more, I promise!" Bonzo said as he flipped Jonesy onto his stomach and spread his legs from behind before Jonesy felt a familiar wet sensation against his asshole.

"Oh fuck! Bonz!" Jonesy cried out.

Bonzo mercilessly lapped at Jonesy's hole, which produced lewd moans from the bassist that increased in volume.

When he was done, Bonzo kissed Jonesy's butt cheeks before having the bassist get on all fours.

Bonzo positioned himself at Jonesy's entrance and slowly pushed himself into him.

Jonesy felt his boyfriend fill him to the brim. "Ah, Bonzo. You're so big..." Jonesy moaned.

Bonzo kissed Jonesy's bare back as he held him in his strong bare arms. One of his hands reaching downwards and going lower to grasp the bassist's balls. He gently squeezed them teasingly.

"Jones... I love you so fucking much." Bonzo said in a low voice into his ear. 

Jonesy shivered at not just Bonzo's touch, but also his words. Being loved by such a man and one of his best friends, not to mention the man who was not just his bandmate but the father of his child was something special. Even though the both of them had told each other 'I love you' a thousand times before, Jonesy could never get tired of hearing Bonzo telling him he loved him and Jonesy could never get tired of telling Bonzo he loved him.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know John." Jonesy responded before turning his head and kissing the drummer. 

Bonzo snaked his hand to Jonesy's crotch, wrapping his hand around his hard and pre-cum leaking cock before stroking it, causing Jonesy to moan into the kiss.

The Rhythm Section had sex with each other plenty of times before, but it had never been this intimate and loving.

Bonzo started to move, the familiar rhythm making Jonesy throw his head back and moan.

The bed started creaking, the moans and whimpers from them got louder as Bonzo's thrusts got harder.

Next door, Robert and Jimmy could hear them.

"Bonz sounds like he's really giving it to Jones." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, they both sound like they're having a very sexy time over there." Robert said as he teasingly wiggled his brows.

Jimmy shook his head and chuckled.

"Wish we could make love right now, Jimjam." Robert said. They hadn't had sex in weeks.

"Yeah, but my knees are still tender, you're babysitting Jason and taking care of Jane. If none of that was going on I'd pull you into my arms right now and ravish you." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"Oh Jimmy, if you keep talking like that you're gonna turn me on."

Jimmy smirked again and chuckled.

"Oh Percy, who says I didn't want to turn you on?"

"You little-"

Jimmy threw a pillow at Robert before bursting out laughing at the vocalist.

"When you get better I'm gonna put you over my knee and spank you." Robert warned.

"Oh no, I'm going to do that to you." Jimmy said with a wicked grin on his face.

Then, a loud moan echoed through the vent in the wall. 

Robert put his ear up to the vent's opening.

"Percy... I'm pretty sure Bonzo and Jonesy don't want you to listen in on them making love."

"Don't care." Robert answered as he went back to eavesdropping on his bandmates.

"Oh! Fuck! Jones! I'm gonna cum!"

"I wanna taste you! Bonzo! My mouth... I want it in my mouth! Mmm fuck I'm cumming!"

Bonzo immediately pulled out of Jonesy and let the bassist suck him off a bit as he stroked himself.

"Fuck! Oh shit! Jonesy baby... ah!" Bonzo cried out as he came into Jonesy's mouth.

Jonesy swallowed and moaned loudly when he finally came. "Bonzo! Oh!" He moaned out.

Both men were breathing heavily after they came.

Bonzo was completely blissed out. He was beyond satisfied with Jonesy. Both got under the blankets and Bonzo held Jonesy in his arms.

The drummer's head was still swimming with joy and contentment as he gazed at the bassist with pure love in his eyes.

"Oh Jones..."

"Oh Bonzo... I love you."

"And I love you..." Bonzo muttered. He was starting to doze off.

"Love you so much... marry me..." 

Jonesy's eyes widened. Did he hear that right? Did Bonzo just ask him to marry him? 

The bassist froze before speaking, he was genuinely shocked. "B-Bonz?" He hesitantly stuttered.

But all Jonesy heard in response was snoring. Bonzo had fallen asleep.

Jonesy sighed and decided he would ask him about the proposal when they woke up. Jonesy then fell asleep with a bunch of thoughts racing around his mind.

Next door, Robert's mouth was agape as he backed away from the vent.

"Percy? I think Jason and Jane's diapers need to be changed. Percy? Why're you looking at me like that? What's the matter?" Jimmy asked with a sudden concerned gaze.

"Jimmy... I-I think... I think Bonzo just proposed to Jonesy."

"You're kidding!" Jimmy said with an incredulous look on his face.

"No I'm not! I just heard it through the vent." Robert said.

Both Jimmy and Robert stared at the vent before turning to look at each other, their mouths agape at what had just happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part 2 to this chapter for obvious reasons... I just love Bonzo and Jonesy, there should definitely be more fics featuring that pairing whether it's smut or not. Anyways, comment your favorite chapter of this whole fic and tell me why it's your favorite chapter, I'd also love to see reviews of my fic down in the comments section as well! Don't forget to bookmark this fic, subscribe, and leave kudos. Part 2 of Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp is coming soon, so stay tuned for more!


	17. Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation, breastmilk drinking and Bonzo's slight memory loss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter to tie up the loose ends of the previous chapter and because there is a severe lack of Jimbert smut. So here's a Jimbert smut chapter. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think about Jimmy and Robert's sex life, subscribe, leave kudos and bookmark this fic it means a lot. I hope you'll enjoy!

It was later on in the evening and both couples had finished eating dinner in their rooms. Jonesy had called Robert and told him to bring Jason back to their room since his plans had fallen through.

Robert had come over and brought Jason and Jane to the room. Jonesy looked at Robert with a raised brow before the blonde told him that he wanted some alone time with his Dark Wizard.

"Oh. Alright, we'll take her for the night."

"Wonderful. You be good Jane, dear. Thanks Jonesy, I'll see you and Bonz in the morning."

The blonde handed Jane over to the bassist and left with a giddy bounce in his step.

Jonesy closed and locked the door before turning and seeing Bonzo sitting on their bed, holding their son and humming a drinking song to him. 

When they had woken up that afternoon, Bonzo had woken up like nothing had happened before they went to sleep... like he never proposed to Jonesy. 

Throughout the day, Jonesy had tried dropping hints to what had happened so his boyfriend would remember but Bonzo just didn't seem to get what Jonesy was hinting at.

Now it was evening, and Bonzo still didn't remember what he had said to Jonesy. The drummer just shrugged it off, it didn't even bother him... it bothered Jonesy though.

Jonesy put Jane into her crib and soon put Jason into his crib. He went back to the bed and looked up at Bonzo who had gotten up to get himself a beer.

Jonesy was insanely nervous to confront him about this... but he needed answers. 

"Bonz?" He said.

"Hm?" Bonzo grunted with a raised brow.

"We need to talk." 

"Percy, my knees are still killing me..." Jimmy whined as he sat up in bed. He was sweating a bit too.

"I'll put ice on them soon, love!"

"When the bloody hell are we gonna call the lobby to fix the air conditioner in here!?" Jimmy complained. His dark tresses were sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"I'll call the lobby tomorrow morning, Jimjam!" Robert called out from the bathroom.

"Percy! What's taking so long? I thought you only had to wee?" Jimmy said in an impatient tone.

"I had to shower too!"

Jimmy just wanted to go to sleep already, he was getting tired. All he wanted was for Robert to hurry up so they could get in bed together and sleep... but the Dark Wizard got more than he bargained for.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw his boyfriend finally emerge from the bathroom.

Robert's nipples were leaking milk, and his pecs had droplets of sweat and water on them, giving his skin a dewy appearance. He had just gotten done with drying his curls and to Jimmy his Golden God's hair just seemed that much more curly and golden after he washed it.

Robert was completely bare when he stepped out of the bathroom, except for the red towel wrapped around his waist.

"P-Percy..." Jimmy stuttered. Robert was always an attractive man, he had girls and guys wrapped around his fingers but only Jimmy could truly see him in this purely sensual light that he was currently seeing him in... no one else, not even their fans could.

"Hello, love." Robert said with a playful grin on his face.

"Are you seducing me? Is that why you decided to have Bonzo and Jonesy look after Jane?"

Robert grinned, putting his hands on his towel clad hips and playfully shrugged before winking cheekily at the guitarist.

"Robert, my knees still hurt. I don't know how you want us to do this..."

"Your cock still works, right?" Robert asked in a teasing tone.

Jimmy looked at Robert with surprise at the question he had just asked.

"Of course it does! But my knees aren't right now..."

"Jimmylove, I don't want you to take me from behind or anything... I'm going to ride you, honey." Robert replied before he removed his towel, revealing his erect cock to his boyfriend.

Robert approached Jimmy and dropped the towel on the floor as he straddled him. Jimmy's lower half was still underneath the blankets.

"Oh Planty... get me out of my clothes first." Jimmy said before Robert threw the blankets back and started peeling Jimmy's clothes off gently, throwing them onto the floor.

"Jimjam... I've got something I want you to do."

Jimmy raised a brow as Robert went back to straddling him.

"And that is...?"

"I want you to suck my tits, Jimmy. They're quite sore and Jane isn't around to drink my milk, so I want you to do it." Robert explained with a teasing pouty look on his face.

"You sexy needy Golden whore... come closer, dear." Jimmy said in a low voice.

Robert leaned forward and Jimmy kissed him, his kisses trailing from Robert's lips to his neck and then to his nipples where he started teasing them by swirling his tongue around the sensitive buds.

"Oh... Pagey..." Robert shivered and moaned. He then felt Jimmy's erection against his own and moaned a bit more.

Then, Jimmy started to suck his left pec.  
Milk flowed into his mouth quite easily. It was slightly warm and tasted sweet.

"Ah Jimmy! Yes!" Robert cried out as he threw his head back and moaned wantonly.

Jimmy snaked his hand around Robert's cock and stroked it as he kept sucking his milk from his boyfriend's pecs.

Robert started to thrust himself into Jimmy's hand as the pressure in his nipples started to dissipate slightly.

"Oh Jimmy! Ah! Yes, that's it! Oh keep drinking, honey! Oh Jimmy, baby!" Robert moaned out as he put his hands in Jimmy's hair and pulled the guitarist's face into his chest to prompt him to suck more milk out of him.

Jimmy snaked his arm around Robert's waist as he turned his attention to the other pec. He gently pulled Robert forward so his cock would rest against the swell of his ass cheeks.

"Pagey... you're so fucking hard! Ah!"

After getting a nice drink of milk from the other pec, Jimmy stopped sucking and removed his mouth from Robert's nipple with a loud popping noise as he caught his breath.

"Percy, lean your arse towards me. I want it in my face to prep you." Jimmy commanded.

"Yes sir!" Robert did as he was told and turned around, getting on all fours so his ass was in Jimmy's face.

Jimmy immediately spread Robert's cheeks and started licking his hole.

"Ooh!" Robert let out a surprised cry. Jimmy had only ever spat on his fingers and Robert's hole in order to loosen him up. Jimmy never ate ass... but he was doing exactly that at this moment.

Jimmy's tongue felt amazing, he massaged Robert's tight ring of muscles with his tongue that was soaking wet with saliva and Robert's juices.

"Oh god! Jimmylove! I need you inside me now! Oh Jimmy! Fuck me! Please...?" Robert begged in a loud whimper, his head swimming with pleasure.

"Alright, all you have to do is position yourself at my cock and guide it into you." Jimmy instructed.

Robert nodded, his back still to Jimmy as he did as instructed. The blonde threw his head back, his golden curls flopping backwards as he let out a moan that would make a pornstar blush.

"Fuck..." Jimmy growled out as Robert's moan hit his ears and as he felt how wet, warm and tight he was around his cock.

"Jimmy..." Robert moaned as he gave himself time to adjust before moving his ass on and off of his boyfriend's cock.

"Fucking hell, Percy... you feel amazing, love." Jimmy moaned as Robert rode him.

Robert's movements made the bed creak as he bounced himself on Jimmy's cock.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Jimmy!" Robert started stroking his cock at a fast pace in order to keep up with the ride he was taking on Jimmy's cock.

"Come on Percy! Cum for me!" 

"Oh God! Jimjam I'm gonna-!"

A raw and sexual scream let loose from his Golden God's mouth as his sweaty nude body convulsed. Cum spurted from his cock and landed on his stomach and the bed, his golden curls falling back as he threw his head back.

Robert's ass muscles contracted around Jimmy's length and soon milked the guitarist when he came, throwing his head back against the bed's headboard and groaning loudly as he thrust upwards a bit into his lover's ass. His dark tresses clung to his sweaty forehead as his hands gripped the bed sheets.

Both men soon panted heavily afterwards. Robert groaned when he got himself off of Jimmy and laid down next to him, reaching for his pack of cigarettes and his lighter.

"Percy... that was incredible, love." Jimmy said with a smile after catching his breath before he reached for a cigarette and lit it up.

Robert exhaled the smoke from his own cigarette and tapped the ashes into the ash tray before grinning at Jimmy.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it, baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jimmy took a drag of his cigarette before speaking again. "Do you think Jonesy accepted Bonzo's proposal?"

"I'm not sure, actually." Robert said matter of factly.

"Do you think he did?" Robert asked.

"I don't know... Jones can be quite hard to read sometimes..."

"What do we need to talk about?" Bonzo asked as he turned to Jonesy who still sat on the bed with a serious look in his eyes.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Jonesy asked as he raised a brow and crossed his arms under his chest.

"Remember what? Spit it out already Jones! I'm not a bloody mind reader you know!" Bonzo said. He felt like he was being cornered over something he didn't even remember saying, which caused him to get a bit defensive and annoyed.

"You proposed to me you wanker!" Jonesy said as he stood up with an annoyed gaze.

Bonzo stood there, frozen with a blank look on his face. He then chuckled a bit and slammed his bottle of beer down onto the mini bar's countertop. His chuckle soon turned into a roaring laugh.

"I fucking what?" He asked with an incredulous look in his eyes and a genuinely amused grin on his face after his laughter died down slightly.

Jonesy's jaw dropped. Bonzo really didn't remember proposing to him?

"You proposed to me. It was right after we had sex. You dozed off as soon as we were done and right before you fell asleep you told me you loved me so much and then I heard you say 'marry me'." Jonesy said.

"Jones, are you sure you heard me correctly?"

"I'm positive I heard you correctly."

"Jonesy..."

"Just tell me one thing Bonz... do you want to marry me? Tell me the truth."

Bonzo stood there and took a deep breath. "Yes, I do. But... in the future. Not now. But eventually I do want to get married to you."

That was all Jonesy needed to hear. He approached the drummer and kissed him deeply on the lips. Bonzo kissed back and embraced him.

The band was in a state of bliss... but unbeknownst to Led Zeppelin, this blissful state wouldn't last very long... their manager was headed to the hotel to deliver some news to them... some very important news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter... I wonder why Peter is going to the hotel without the band knowing? Anyways, comment your thoughts on this chapter and Jimmy and Robert's sex life, what do you find to be extremely steamy about their bedroom conquests? Don't forget to subscribe, leave kudos, and bookmark this work it means a lot to me. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!


	18. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get back on the road, Bonzo's slight familial issues and Robert has some news for Jimmy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter for a bit and was trying to work out the beginning of this chapter so it's a bit choppy in the beginning. Anyways despite that I hope you enjoy it and comment, subscribe, leave kudos and bookmark this fic.

It hadn't been a full week. The band slept soundly in their respective hotel rooms.  
Jimmy wasn't that much of a heavy sleeper, especially with the dull ache in his knees.

The room was quiet... except for the sound of breathing. Jimmy thought it was just Robert next to him, breathing heavily in his sleep... but Jimmy felt some hot air on his face.

He opened one eye and screamed. Robert thrashed around as he heard Jimmy screaming.

"G! What the fuck are you doing in our room!? Why the bleeding hell are you here!?" Jimmy yelled.

Peter Grant stood at the head of their bed with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Morning sleepy heads! I'm here to deliver some news. I already got Bonz and Jonesy up. So, now since I've got your attention, I wanted to let you know that the police caught one of the guys who tried to kill ya. They said they found him running the streets with a gnarly gash in his hand. The police also found out that there's two more guys trying to hunt you lads down. But, unfortunately that wanker with the cut in his hand let it slip that he thinks you boys are staying here."

"So... that means..." Robert trailed off.

"You boys have got to get a move on right now. I suggest you go to the black country. I don't think they'll find you there."

"Worcestershire is our best bet. Plus Percy and Bonzo know each nook and cranny of the place like the back of their own hands." Jimmy said.

Robert nodded.

"Good call. Oh and I think you'll need a bigger set of wheels..."

The band had snuck outside with their kids to the parking lot where there was an RV waiting for them.

"That still doesn't explain how the hell you got into our rooms!" Jonesy said as he held Jason in his arms as he gazed at Peter.

"Don't worry about it. I have my ways. Now, get lost. Your trip to Worcestershire will take a few days. I already loaded the cupboards and the ice box with food and the like. Stay safe, boys." Peter said as the group loaded their things into the RV.

Bonzo took the keys from Peter and hopped into the driver's seat.

With Robert's help, Jimmy limped into the RV and after everyone was settled in, they were off to Worcestershire.

"Gosh that Apple Pie from McDonald's was way too filling." Robert complained with a frown on his face. His stomach was gurgling.

"Well you did eat a burger and chips with that." Jimmy said as he sipped his bottle of water.

"Yeah, I've never seen you eat that much in one sitting before Percy." Bonzo said. 

The band had pulled over on the side of the road for lunch.

"I've never seen you eat that fast." Jonesy said as he bit into his burger.

"Here." Jimmy handed Robert his water bottle and let the vocalist take a drink from it.

"Thanks love."

"So, that wanker that tried to get you... the police got him, didn't they?" Bonzo asked as he turned to Jimmy.

"Yeah. I'm glad they got him. The knowledge that he's in custody makes my knees feel better." Jimmy said with a smirk.

Jonesy chuckled a bit before sipping a bit of soda.

Robert got up and went to the sofa bed and laid down.

Jimmy followed him and put his hand on the blonde's forehead.

"Are you alright, Percy?" 

"I'll be fine after I take a nap."

But that nap turned into a deep sleep. Robert didn't wake up until Ten at night.

Jimmy was asleep next to him and Robert nudged him awake.

"Ah, Percy... you're awake. You were asleep for hours. I had to check your pulse to see if you were still with us. Is everything alright, love?"

"I don't know, I just feel weird. I might have food poisoning."

"I understand, but you have to eat. Here, I'll get you an apple."

"Thank you."

Jimmy limped to the cupboard and got a fresh red apple for his boyfriend. He then went to the front of the RV to check on Bonzo before going back to Robert.

"Hey Bonz."

"Hey. Did Rob wake up yet?"

"Yeah, he's up."

"How's he doing?"

"We think he has food poisoning, we're not sure though."

"Oh... well, be sure to keep an eye on him. Are the kids asleep?"

"Yeah, saw them on my way to get an apple for Percy. They're out like lights. Anyways, are you gonna pull over and call it a night soon?"

"Yeah, these roads are pretty uneven and driving on them at night is pretty dangerous."

"Alright. Just be careful." Jimmy said as he patted Bonzo on his shoulder before limping his way back to the sofa bed.

"Here's your apple, love."

"Thank you." Robert said before wiping it with his sleeve and biting into the bright red fruit.

Robert finished his apple and drank the remainder of his water before laying back down.

Jimmy had laid back down beside him and held him as they slept.

Bonzo pulled the RV over onto the side of the road and turned the ignition off. He then went to the back of the RV and went to the sofa bed that he and Jonesy shared.

Jonesy was awake and reading a book.  
"Is Robert okay?"

"Yeah. He's fine. He and Jimmy just went back to sleep."

"That's good to hear."

The two men laid down next to each other Bonzo turned to Jonesy.

"Jones?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling about this whole going to Worcestershire thing?"

"I feel fine about it. Also, are you going to go home? See your mum when we get there?"

Bonzo sighed. His parents, specifically his mother were very supportive of his choice to become a drummer. When his father was around and not out drinking or on the job doing carpentry, he would buy drums for John. After his brother Michael and his sister Deborah moved out however, his parents became slightly bitter. They weren't bitter towards each other but towards John, because they thought he had forgotten about them... but he didn't. He never would. Just because he was rich and famous now didn't mean he would forget about his own parents. Unfortunately, his mother was especially bitter towards him.

"Bonz?" Jonesy shook him a bit to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You were staring off into space. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to sleep." Bonzo said before turning over and closing his eyes.

Jonesy looked at Bonzo's back and sighed. He wished he knew what was obviously bothering the drummer.

Jimmy woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes and saw that the bed was empty.

"Robert?" He said. He carefully got out of bed and saw that the bathroom door was closed.

The guitarist knocked on the door.

"Someone's in here!"

"Jones? Is that you?"

"Yeah!"

"What the fuck are you doing in there? Where's Robert?"

"Ugh... if you must know I'm taking a shit! And I don't know where he is. Bonz is still asleep so he doesn't know either."

"Oh, alright. Spray some air freshener in there after you're done." Jimmy said after he crinkled his nose in slight disgust and chuckled a bit as he walked away from the door.

Jimmy went to the front of the RV and looked out the window. He saw his curly haired blonde boyfriend outside sitting on the grass, facing the cornfield they were parked in front of, with his back turned to the RV.

Jimmy went outside and silently sat next to him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Robert jumped slightly. He didn't expect to see Jimmy out here.

"Fuck! You startled me..." He said.

"Sorry. Percy, what's wrong?"

"Jimmy... I..." Robert shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"Percy? What is it?"

"It... It's just... so hard to tell you because I don't know how you'll react. And honestly I'm scared Jimmy, I'm really fucking scared." Robert explained with a frightened tone.

"Percy, you'll never know how I'll react if you don't tell me." Jimmy said as he looked at Robert with a serious gaze.

"Pagey... I... I think I might be pregnant again... I woke up before the crack of dawn and came out here to throw up. And I went to the bathroom in the RV and took a test..." Robert said hesitantly.

The blonde pulled out a white stick from his pants pocket and handed it to Jimmy.

Jimmy stared at the stick in his hands. It was positive.

Jimmy stood up, his nostrils flaring as his fist clenched. He grit his teeth and threw the test into the cornfield in front of them. 

Robert looked at Jimmy with wide eyes as the furious guitarist stomped back to the RV, leaving Robert alone outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be titled after one of my favorite Led Zep songs... comment your guess on what the name if the chapter is. Anyways, subscribe, leave kudos, comment, bookmark this fic and stay tuned for more!


	19. Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy says some rather awful things to Robert, Bonzo and Jonesy have a plan, Robert realizes why Jimmy reacted so badly...
> 
> TW: Abortion is heavily implied and mentioned in this chapter and horrible trigger worthy things are said by Jimmy as well. If you are sensitive to abortion discussion, a character putting down another character and blaming them then do not proceed with reading this chapter. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a great feat to write. The ending of this chapter feels incomplete because after Jimmy and Robert's fight, realistically there is no real way to come back and redeem oneself after saying such horrible things to one's partner. With that being said, there is a trigger warning with this chapter. If you are sensitive to the topic and discussion/mention of abortions, characters blaming and putting down other characters and partners arguing, then do not proceed with reading this chapter. Anyways, leave kudos, comment, bookmark this fic and subscribe.

Robert ran back into the RV shortly after Jimmy stomped back into it. 

He found him sitting on the sofa bed, his hair covering his face as he strummed intensely on his acoustic guitar.

"Jimmy?" Robert said gently.

"Robert... I hope you know that if you are pregnant, it'll be a huge inconvenience to all of us." He said in his signature soft voice.

"What? Jimmy we already had one child! And she's not an inconvenience to any of us, is she!?" 

"No... but this one will be. We're on the run, might I remind you."

"I know that! But-"

Jimmy put his guitar down and stood up. "But nothing! We don't fucking need another kid right now!" He yelled. 

Robert said nothing and looked at Jimmy angrily. 

"Get rid of it Robert. It's your fault anyways." Jimmy spat.

Robert's eyes widened. Did Jimmy just say what he think he just said?

"W-what?"

"You fucking heard me! I said get rid of it! It's your fault you're pregnant again anyways!"

Robert felt his heart break into a billion pieces. How could he say something so cruel?

Robert shook his head and put his hands on his stomach protectively.

"No... And it's not my fault! If anything it's yours! You didn't pull out of me when you came! And I want this baby, I'm keeping it. How dare you tell me to do something so fucking awful! I can't believe you!"

Then, Jimmy turned around and went to the RV closet and pulled out a wire coat hanger. He threw it at Robert's feet.

"Well, I don't want it. I don't want you to keep it. And it's your fault... you initiated it. You knew I was tired and in pain because of my knees so I couldn't have easily pulled out. It's your fault! Get. Rid. Of. It." Jimmy said through gritted teeth as he pointed at the wire hanger.

"You're fucking evil, James! Over my dead body am I getting rid of it!" Robert yelled as tears started flowing from his eyes.

Jimmy approached Robert and pulled the blonde towards him by the collar of his long sleeved shirt, before looking him in his scared tearful blue eyes. Angry green eyes met horrified blue ones.

"Then drop dead." Jimmy snarled as he pushed him out of the way and started walking out of the RV.

Bonzo and Jonesy had been watching from around the corner the whole time.

Jonesy's jaw dropped. "Jimmy?" The bassist called after him.

"Leave me alone." Jimmy replied darkly.

Robert felt like he was hyperventilating, his whole world was collapsing before his own eyes.

Distraught, he grabbed one of Bonzo's beer bottles from the countertop and ran to the RV entrance, throwing it at Jimmy. He missed and the bottle shattered on the ground as Jimmy kept walking away with his slight limp, not even bothering to turn around.

"No! Not my beer! Percy stop it! Leave him be!" Bonzo yelled as he ran over to Robert and held the blonde back.

"You fucking evil rat bastard! Fuck you Jimmy Page! I never wanna see you ever again!" Robert screamed at the cornfield that Jimmy had disappeared into.

Robert sat in the chair at the small table in the RV. Jonesy had brewed him some tea in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Try not to think about it too much, mate." Bonzo said as he put a hand on Robert's shoulder.

Robert, who had a blank expressionless look on his face, shook his head. He was broken. More tears flowed out of his eyes.

"Try not to get any tears in your tea, Percy." Jonesy said as he sat down next to him.

"Huh? Oh... sorry." Robert said as he wiped his tears before they fell into his tea.

"Jones... can I talk to you in private in the back for a moment? We'll be right back, Rob."

"Okay." Robert muttered.

Bonzo and Jonesy had went to the back of the RV and made sure to keep their voices low so they wouldn't wake the babies up and so Robert wouldn't hear them.

"What is it, Bonz?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Talk to Jimmy. Try to coax him into coming back to the RV so he and Robert can fix this. I hate seeing Percy look so broken."

"Bonz... it's not that simple..."

"Jones... please? Percy is my best friend. We've been mates since we were kids and it kills me to see him like this. Why would talking to that bastard Page be so difficult for ya?"

"He's definitely not easy to talk to when he's this angry. I've known him for years, we don't go as far back as you do with Robert but I know him well enough to leave him alone when he's this angry. He lashes out and is kind of unpredictable... honestly he's straight up fucking terrifying."

"I don't care if that bastard turns into evil incarnate when he's angry, you need to go and talk to him. Try to get him back on the RV and then we can work it out from there."

"But Bonz... what if Jimmy doesn't want to come back onto the RV? And you heard Percy, he doesn't want to see him."

"I'll convince Percy to see him and if Page doesn't want to come back here I'll either go into that cornfield myself and make sure his kneecaps are really broken this time and drag him back or we're leaving his arse here on the side of the road, it's simple. Now, go find that son of a bitch so we can get him and Robert to make up."

Jonesy sighed before kissing Bonzo on the cheek.

"You owe me big time after this one." The bassist said before turning and leaving the RV. He soon disappeared into the cornfield.

It was an odd feeling... moments ago Jimmy went into the cornfield so angry he could've torn up each and every single last bit of the corn that was in the sizeable cornfield, but now as he sat down in the dirt he heavily regretted every last word he had said to Robert during their huge fight.

What was he thinking? Percy didn't deserve to be treated like that. If Jimmy saw someone treating his Golden God that way he'd break their nose... but now all he could think about was the fact that he was that person who's nose he wanted to break.

Why did he say those horrific things to his boyfriend in his time of need, in his time of much needed comfort? Jimmy knew why... he was once again stuck in his whirlwind of thoughts that he couldn't get out of. Another baby? And while the band was on the run from criminals who wanted to kill them and take their children? Sure it's not an ideal situation but nothing at the moment was. If Jimmy were to take the unborn child out of the equation, the situation still wouldn't be ideal.

Jimmy felt his head start to hurt. He had to get out of his mind, do what Robert told him days prior and get out of his mind...

But before he did that, he had to come to a few conclusions... what exactly made him react as badly as he did? Fear. Fear for Percy, the band, the children and their unborn child. What made him blame Robert? Anger and stupidity. That was definitely a no-brainer. Did he really want this baby? Yes. He was just too angry to tell Robert that and ended up telling him the opposite... 

"Get rid of it." Those words echoed in Jimmy's mind and he physically cringed at that. He felt disgusting... and he knew that Robert definitely hated him right now. The band should just leave him here...

Jimmy chuckled, the press would go nuts. He could see the headline now. 'Led Zeppelin Guitarist Jimmy Page Left To Die In A Roadside Cornfield By His Bandmates'.

Jimmy sighed before he heard a rustling sound in the corn, and a familiar voice.

"Jimmy? Is that you?"

Jonesy...

"Yeah Jones. It's me. I'm over here, follow the sound of my voice."

Jonesy soon found Jimmy and when he saw him he immediately pulled the guitarist up onto his feet and slapped him across the face.

"Fuck!" Jimmy cried out in pain.

"That's rather tame compared to what Bonzo and Robert are probably going to do to you." Jonesy said as he pushed Jimmy back down to the dirt.

"Alright, alright... I deserved that. Though I'm not looking forward to what Bonzo and Robert probably have in store for me." Jimmy said as he rubbed his aching red cheek.

Jonesy sat down on the dirt as well, staring at his long-time friend.

"I know, I know... you wanna know why I said what I said." Jimmy said as he looked at Jonesy with a slightly annoyed gaze.

Jonesy shook his head. "No. Because I know you Jimmy. I don't want to dive down that complex rabbit hole that is your mind. Hell, if I did that we'd be here a while. All I want is for you to get back on that RV and apologize to Robert. Explain to him why you said what you said and offer to flagellate yourself as you beg for forgiveness. What you said was absolutely awful but he needs to hear the reasons why you said the awful things you said... not me, because I'm not the person you hurt."

Jimmy stared at Jonesy before taking a deep breath and looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Come on Percy, quit crying! Please? You're getting the table wet!" Bonzo said as he handed another box of tissues to the sobbing vocalist.

"I just still can't believe it! I would have never in a million years thought he'd ever say such cruel things to me!" Robert cried out as he blew his nose.

"Percy... what did you want Jimmy to say? What exactly did you want him to do?"

Robert looked up from the table in sudden thought. "I... I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be okay. That there's nothing to worry about, that he'll get me to a doctor and everything will be okay because he cares about me and he loves me. I wanted him to hold me and hug me. I wouldn't have minded a kiss here and there either." Robert told Bonzo as he faced him.

"And why do you think he reacted the way he did?"

"Fear... He was afraid. Just like I was and still am... he just exhibited his fear by lashing out..." Robert said as he realized that he and Jimmy were feeling the same emotion but showed it in different ways.

"Exactly. You and Jimmy were both scared and you were looking for answers while he lashed out angrily. Same emotion, different reactions. That still doesn't give him an excuse for the awful shite he said to you, but at least now you understand why he got so angry. Plus he was probably thinking about all the possible things that could go wrong with having another baby while we're on the run from people trying to fucking kill us. That probably added more fear and burden onto him so his reaction towards you was twice as worse than expected." Bonzo explained.

Robert nodded. He understood now. He didn't feel bad for telling Jimmy he might be pregnant again but he did feel bad at the fact that Jimmy probably still felt like he was to carry the burden in the band and handle certain things by himself. After their talk in the hotel room that night, Robert knew that it wasn't going to be easy for Jimmy to just let go of being the burden carrying thinker in the band. The blonde had to talk to him... 

Robert stared off into space for a bit as he tried to muster up the courage into speaking to Jimmy again.

Then, both men heard footsteps coming towards the RV.

Bonzo got up and looked out of the window.

"It's Jones. And Jimmy is with him." Bonzo went to go and open the door and let them in.

He narrowed his eyes at Jimmy and cornered him. "Hurt him again and your knees won't be the only thing I'll break, Page." He said gruffly before grabbing Jonesy's hand and leading him to the back of the RV to give the vocalist and the guitarist time alone to talk.

Jimmy brushed his dark tresses out of his own face and slowly approached Robert. He sat down at the table across from him.

"Jimmy." Robert greeted coldly.

"Robert." Jimmy greeted back with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"You go first. Tell me, why did you go out of your way to hurt me the way you did?" Robert asked.

"Percy, I-"

"Robert." Robert corrected him.

Jimmy looked at the blonde, a mixture of surprise and hurt in his orbs.

"Robert... I hurt you because I was scared. Scared of what we should do if we're still on the run and you have the baby. Scared of the what-ifs that were going through my head when you told me. What if something happens to you and the baby? What if those guys kill us and take our kids? What if you somehow lost the baby because of this stressful environment we're in right now. I care about you so fucking much. If I lost you or the kids I wouldn't have anything to live for anymore. I take back every single disgusting thing I said to you earlier. And I don't want you to forgive me either because I don't deserve it. But just know, I love you, I care about you and I truly do want this baby." Jimmy said as he looked Robert in the eyes.

Robert took a deep breath. "Tell me the next time you get lost in your thoughts, Jimmy. Please. It'll spare us both the heartache next time. I love you too and I'm just as scared as you are. But we're going to make this work."

Jimmy nodded.

Robert stood up. "Alright, you can go back to calling me Percy now. But before you do..." Robert slapped Jimmy across the face.

"Shit! Alright I definitely deserved that one from you. And for the record, it's not your fault Percy." Jimmy said as he rubbed his bright red cheek.

"Thank you." Robert said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Now, I'm gonna go get some ice."

"Are your knees bothering you again?" Robert asked.

"No... I think my face is starting to swell up." Jimmy replied as he limped over to the ice box as he heard Robert chuckle a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an intense chapter but I hope you enjoyed. A quick chapter note: The wire hanger scene in this chapter is a reference to an actual real form of self abortion that women would use. I'm not going to go into the grisly and grim details but Jimmy makes a reference to that during his fight with Robert, that's why he throws the wire hanger at his feet. Also it should be made known that I am in no way encouraging people to act the way Jimmy did in this situation. There are always more positive ways to handle certain situations. Anyways on a lighter note, leave kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark this fic. The next chapter will focus a bit more on Bonzo when they arrive in Worcestershire. With that being said, stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!


	20. Bring It On Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally gets to Worcestershire, Bonzo comes clean about his family, Bonzo and Robert reunite with an old friend, Jimmy gets jealous, Robert gets jealous and the group drives to Redditch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduce two original characters in this chapter, Joseph "Joey" Gallows and his wife Marcie Higglesby Gallows. I slightly modeled Marcie after Scarlett Sabet, Jimmy Page's current girlfriend with a few differences... Marcie is slightly taller and is definitely more endowed in both the chest and butt region, not to mention Marcie is also heavily pregnant. But in the face she looks exactly like Scarlett Sabet in addition to her striking red hair. Anyways with that in mind, I hope you all enjoy, leave kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark this story, it means a lot to me!

The scenery was absolutely beautiful. The green grass, the blue sky, the fields, the livestock, the happy townspeople running about, farmers waving happily at passersby... Worcestershire was lovely... if it was so lovely why did it feel like Bonzo had a giant weight on his chest... why was he dreading going back home?

"Bonz!"

"Huh?"

"Are you trying to kill that poor steering wheel?" Robert asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was gripping it so tight." His grip eased up as they drove down the dirt road.

"Are you two excited to see your parents?" Jonesy asked.

"Oh yes! My mum and dad will be so happy to see me. I hope you've all got appetites, she loves feeding visitors." Robert said with a grin.

"What about you Bonz?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, I mean I'm excited to see my mum and my old man again... but that don't mean I wanna stay there too long. They'll probably be busy with farming and stuff, certain things are in season now, y'know? I wouldn't want to keep them from that." The drummer explained.

"Bonz? Is there something wrong?" Jonesy asked in a concerned tone.

The bassist didn't want to annoy his boyfriend but he couldn't overlook the fact that something was wrong.

Bonzo took a deep breath. He had had enough. "Alright! I give!" He stomped on the brakes... hard. He turned around with a scowl and looked at his bandmates surprised and scared faces.

"I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up and listen good! My parents are fucking weirdos! They wanted me to be a drummer and pushed me to follow my dreams but as soon as that happened, as soon as I got famous they decided to act rather nasty towards me for God knows what reason! And that shite has weighed on me for years! It's going to be awkward as all bloody hell at their house, so I'm warning you all now. Percy will probably get the worse end of it especially since me mum don't like him very much anyways. And on no circumstances are any of us to come out to our folks! Don't give them a fucking inkling on what's happened between us especially regarding the kids! Percy, we're leaving the babies with an old friend of ours, and that's that. So quit asking me questions about my family, cause I don't wanna talk about it anymore since you all were obviously wondering! And for fucks sake stop staring at me!" Bonzo roared before he turned his attention back to the road and took his foot off of the brake, continuing their drive.

The rest of the band looked away in silence. 

Jonesy had no idea that Bonzo was hurting so much.

Jimmy gestured for Robert to go to the back of the RV with him so they could talk.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"Bonzo has issues at home obviously... and it is true... his mum doesn't like me very much. Back in the day when him and I were in Band of Joy together, his mum came to a gig just to yell at John to get off the stage so he could get away from me... Mrs. Bonham thought I was a pervert because of what I was doing onstage." Robert explained.

"And what exactly were you doing onstage?" Jimmy asked.

Robert smirked. "Nothing different than what I do now, you know the moaning, the thrusting, the gyrating, the groaning... ever since she saw me onstage doing that I'd like to think she started hating me ever since."

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head as he gazed at the blonde.

The band arrived at a pub in Worcestershire some minutes later.

"So we're dropping the children off at your old friend's place? Where is their house?" Jonesy asked.

"Here. The pub is their business and their house is upstairs. Robert and I have known Joey ever since we were in school together."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him. Us three were thick as thieves back then." Robert said.

"You and Bonzo go on ahead. Jones and I will catch up. We need to feed the kids before we drop them off here."

"Alright. But don't take too long, Jimjam. I want you and Jonesy to meet Joe."

Jimmy nodded and went to the back of the RV with Jonesy.

Bonzo and Robert went inside the pub.

"Hey mates! Welcome to Joe's pub! I'm Joe-"

Joey cut himself off when he looked up as he wiped down the bar countertop.

His eyes widened when he saw Robert and Bonzo.

"Percy? John? Is... is that you?"

"Hey Joey, long time no see mate." Bonzo said with a grin before Joey hopped over the counter and went over to his old friends, hugging them both with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my God! What the bloody hell are you both doing here!? I haven't seen you two in ages! Here, please sit down."

The three men sat down at a table. The pub didn't seem to be busy at this hour.

"So, where the hell have you two blokes been? You both left Worcestershire in like what, '68? '69? I've only seen you both on the telly! What's the rock n' roll life like?" Joey asked excitedly as he slung the towel he had used to clean the bar over his shoulder.

"We've been so many places, Joe! And the lifestyle is amazing, you'd bloody love it mate. The music, the sex, the drugs. It's exhilarating, man." Robert said with a grin.

"What the hell have you been up to since we were in town last?" Bonzo asked.

"Oh well, obviously I opened up my own pub. Business is slow at around this time of day but it's usually extremely busy here. I live upstairs too... with me wife." Joey said with a smirk.

"What!? Shut up, you're joking! You got married? To who?" Robert asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Do you remember the pretty redhead from school? Marcie Higglesby?"

"Oh yeah! Big knockers Marcie! Gosh, who could forget her? She had the biggest tits the whole town had ever seen." Bonzo said.

"Yup, big knockers Marcie is me missus. Mrs. Marcie Gallows... And those tits only got bigger after we got married... we have four kids and another on the way."

"Congratulations man! That's incredible! Never would've thought you'd be a father of five kids." Robert said with a grin.

"Me neither, life goes in funny directions."

"It sure does, well... I know this is sudden but, Bonzo and I have a favor to ask of you..."

Joey raised a brow and nodded.

"Well, the band stumbled across these two infants. Jimmy found them while we were on the road, two adorable little babies... a boy and a girl. Well, we were wondering if you and Marcie could babysit for us while we're in town. Jimmy and Jonesy have never explored Worcestershire before and I decided why not show them around? We'll be here for a while just to rest and relax, and we're gonna visit our parents too... so we think it's best we leave the children here, with someone we trust." Robert explained.

Bonzo nodded after listening to Robert's made up story. One thing about Robert was that he was a fantastic storyteller.

Joey nodded. "Of course! I'd love to take the children off of your hands for a while. The poor things must be exhausted... who would abandon infants? That's very nice of you to pick them up. I'm sure Marcie wouldn't mind taking care of them. Do they have names?"

"We named them Jane and Jason."

"That's wonderful, well bring them in here and I can take them to the nursery. Are your other bandmates with you? I'm sure Marcie would love to meet Jimmy. She's quite the Jimmy Page fan. That woman has quite a few of The Yardbirds records."

Just then, Jimmy and Jonesy walked into the pub with the babies in their arms.

"Speak of the Devil..." Bonzo said with a smirk.

"Hi there!"

"Hi! I'm Joey, and you must be Jimmy Page and John Paul Jones."

"Yeah, we are. We've heard a lot about you Joey. It's nice to meet you." Jonesy replied.

The men pulled up some more chairs and sat around chatting until a feminine voice rang through the air.

"Joseph! Where did you put the other towels? I can't find them, love! I- Oh my god!" A woman with long red hair, a white maternity dress on and a huge baby bump came downstairs into the pub.

"Joe, is that Jimmy Page!? Oh my God! Percy? Bonz? John Paul Jones? I can't believe it! Led Zeppelin is in our pub!"

"It's great to see you again, Marcie!" Robert said as he hugged her. Bonzo also hugged her.

"It's great to see you both too! Hey Jimmy, can I get your autograph?" Marcie asked as she sat on Joey's lap.

"Of course." Jimmy said with a smile. He couldn't help but find himself looking at Marcie's cleavage and grinning as he stared at it before she got off of her husband's lap and got a pen and paper.

Robert glared at Jimmy for staring at his friend's wife's tits. Sure, they were huge tits but Jimmy was with Robert... why the hell was he staring at tits? He'd have to talk to him about that later.

"So, Percy... have you spoken to Maureen yet?"

That name broke Robert out of his thoughts... Maureen... Robert hadn't heard that name in years.

"Maureen is still in town?" He asked, his eyes lighting up a bit.

"Yeah, she never left. She helps your folks out in Kidderminster from time to time with their farm. Rumor has it she's still in love with you, but you didn't hear that from me." Marcie said cheerfully.

Jimmy glared at Robert as he finished signing the autograph, silently scoffing at the look in Robert's eyes at the mere mention of his old flame. Maureen? Jimmy had never once heard Robert ever mention Maureen. Who the fuck was Maureen?

"Oh, well I'll drop in and see her. Gosh, I can't remember the last time I've seen her. Damn, Joey do you remember during the May Parade Festival when Maureen and I were in that car?"

"Oh my God! Who could forget! Okay, for you two blokes who don't know, this blonde bastard here was dating Maureen and took her to the May Parade Festival that we hold every May 1st here in Worcestershire. The parade goes on all day and lasts well into the night. So, I had this new car, brand new. I had just bought it. Okay so, John takes the keys and takes the car for a really fast spin down the road and comes back, thankfully there's not a scratch on it. He gives the keys to Percy and Percy keeps the keys on him the whole damned day. Night comes, and after eating, partying, being in flower fields and playing carnival games he gets the keys to my car out of his pocket, and gets in with Maureen, I leave them there so I can go look for my girlfriend I had back then before I married Marcie. I knew Percy had the keys and maybe an hour later I come walking back to my new car to show it off to my girlfriend and her father who was a priest in town so I could impress them both. I open up the car door and Percy is shagging Maureen in the front seat, both are completely naked and really getting it on and the priest shouts 'Good lord!' And Robert moans out 'Oh baby I know I'm good!' And then he turns and sees us standing there and he grins so hard and Maureen gets off of him and puts her clothes back on, and Robert puts his boxers and pants back on. He's completely shirtless and gets out of the car with Maureen and he fucking says, 'I'm sorry Father, we were just christening Joseph's new car.' I just about died right there in the street!"

Jimmy, who was getting really jealous at this point, laughed at the story even though he wanted to grab Robert by the shoulders and shake him senseless. He saw the smirking blonde get googly eyed as Joey retold the naughty tale.

Bonzo sensed a bit of tension and after he was done laughing, he put a hand on Jonesy's shoulder, giving the bassist a look. Jonesy glanced back at Bonzo.

"That story was an utter riot, but I think we need to get going." Jonesy said.

"Oh yeah, of course. Here let me take the little cuties. Marcie, do we still have the empty cribs upstairs in the nursery?"

"Yes we do, I'll go make two bottles for the little ones. It was nice to see you again Percy and John. And it was very nice to meet you Jones and Jimmy, thank you for the autograph." Marcie said with a smile as she got up and hugged Robert and Bonzo, shook Jonesy's hand and kissed Jimmy on the cheek before going back upstairs.

Jimmy blushed and watched her intently as she went upstairs, her ass swaying behind her as she walked.

Robert hated that look Jimmy had in his eyes right now... that lustful, egotistical, hungry gaze. He hated the fact that Jimmy was looking at her in that way... or rather, looking at her at all.

Was Marcie hot? Hell yes. If Robert wasn't with Jimmy and if Marcie wasn't with Joey, he'd definitely try to fuck her himself. But even thinking that made Robert feel gross. If that made him feel gross, then why the fuck was an unbothered Jimmy still staring at the empty staircase?

"Jimmy, we'd better go now." Robert said, in a slightly annoyed biting tone.

"Huh? Oh, right." Jimmy handed Jane over to Joey and Jonesy did the same with Jason. 

The group said their goodbyes and told Joey they'd be back later on in the evening. They got in the RV and were on their way to Redditch.

"I can't fucking believe you..." Robert spat after the RV started moving.

"Hm? Oh, Percy what have I done to get you angry now?" Jimmy asked in a teasing tone.

"It's not funny. Quit eyeing up Joey's wife, you goon."

"I wasn't eyeing up Joey's wife."

"Yes you were! I saw you! Listen Jimmy, you're my boyfriend. I know we can't let the world know that, but don't go wanting to eye up every bitch you see that just so happens to have a big arse and tits! Especially right in front of me!"

"Oh, so I can't do that but you can get googly eyed when you reminisce about your little flame Maureen!"

"Oh God! Here we go! There it is! I knew it! I knew you were jealous!"

"Why didn't you mention her before? From what I heard she doesn't seem like the type of bird a bloke would just simply forget about! How was your car shag that night, Percy? Did she make you scream? Did she make you cum as hard as I can make you cum?"

"Oh fuck you."

"No, Percy... fuck you."

"You already did, remember? We have a kid and might have another already on the way, or did you forget because you were staring so intently at Marcie's knockers and arse you fucker!"

"You little-"

"Shut the fuck up both of you! This arguing is not going to help me be prepared mentally to see my parents! So for the love of all that is holy please shut up!" Bonzo roared.

"But-"

"You heard him! Shut up!" Jonesy yelled.

The ride to Redditch was soon silent, as Bonzo felt a wave of nausea hit him. He was definitely afraid of what awaited him at his childhood home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter we'll meet Bonzo's parents, Robert's parents and Maureen. A short side note with this chapter is the story that Robert tells Jimmy about Bonzo's mother, I read something about John's mother going to a pub that the Band of Joy was performing at and yelling at John to get off the stage and come home and to also get away from Robert, calling our favorite blonde a pervert as well. I read that somewhere a while ago, though I unfortunately can't confirm whether or not it's true or accurate, nor can I confirm if it was Robert or someone else who retold the event. Also, regarding the fic keep in mind that the group has a Heterosexual image to uphold because of the time period (the 70s) and the boys (especially Robert and Jimmy) still have urges. Who knows if Jimmy or Robert will be unfaithful eventually to further stir up drama within their relationship... with that being said, I'd like to give a shout out to ComingOfTheLord1985 for being inspired by this fanfic and I hope my work inspires not just them but all of you reading this story to write more, whether it's Led Zeppelin fics, Led Zeppelin MPreg, or any other kind of fic that you'd like to write. I write for fun and so my works can be seen and inspiring people to write is definitely something I also enjoy doing, and doing that makes me happy! So keep up the great work everyone and I hope my works inspire you all to make something great, so please go and read ComingOfTheLord1985's work called The Mysterious Illness it's a great read! Thank you so much, I hope you all stay tuned for more and don't forget to subscribe, comment, leave kudos, and bookmark this fic. More chapters are coming soon!


	21. Black Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonzo's parents, Bonzo's breakdown and Robert sees someone from his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this chapter but fortunately I'm already thinking about how the next chapter will be. Anyways, this chapter will make you feel bad for Bonzo but keep in mind this is a work of fiction with real events being referenced from time to time with the fic itself being featured around real people, with that being said I don't think Bonzo ever had an issue with his parents like the one portrayed in this fic... that part of the plot is purely fiction and I only painted his parents as the bad guys in the situation for the sake of the plot. This chapter is in no way slandering them whatsoever or confirming that they were mean to John because I have no idea what his home life as a child was actually like. RIP Bonzo by the way, he is very sorely missed. Anyways, leave kudos, bookmark this fic, subscribe, and don't forget to comment... don't be afraid to leave me a chapter review or a fanfic review in the comments section. I absolutely love reading your comments. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

The now silent RV finally arrived in Redditch at the Bonham family farm.

"Well, here we are." Robert said as he got up and stretched his legs.

"Let's go, Bonz." Jonesy said as he tapped the drummer's shoulder.

Bonzo unbuckled his seat belt and ran from the driver's seat to the back of the RV where the bathroom was, slamming the door behind him.

"Bonz!"

The group heard nothing but retching in response.

Jonesy sighed and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Bonz, we're worried about you. We know you're extremely nervous about seeing your parents again but just know that we'll be there with you every step of the way." Jonesy said.

The toilet flushed and the sink water ran for a few minutes before Bonzo emerged from the bathroom.

"When shite starts going south during this visit... like I know it will, you three will still be there for me?" Bonzo asked.

"Of course we will. John, if you go down... then we'll go down with you." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, like a lead balloon." Robert said with a smirk.

Bonzo chuckled a bit before clearing his throat. "Thanks guys. Now, let's get this over with."

The farmhouse's front door was opened by an aging woman on the third knock. Her face lit up as soon as she laid her eyes on Bonzo.

"My boy! Oh, John! What a surprise... your father and I had no idea you were coming to visit!" Mrs. Bonham said as she embraced her son.

"Hi mum." He replied with a smile as he hugged her back.

"And I see you brought your mates with you. Well, don't be shy! Come on in!" She said as she stopped hugging Bonzo and gestured for everyone to come inside the house.

She closed the door behind them and gestured for them to sit down.

"So, I know you." She said as she pointed at Bonzo with a playful grin after she sat down next to him.

He chuckled at his mother's playfulness.

"I unfortunately know you." She said in a lower less happier tone of voice as her grin faded when she pointed at Robert, the blonde's eyes widening at the sudden shift in Mrs. Bonham's tone.

"But I don't seem to remember you two." She said as she pointed at Jimmy and Jonesy.

"Well, mum these are-"

"John, they have mouths. They can speak for themselves. Go ahead you two. The one with the handsome face can start first." Mrs. Bonham said as she cut her son off from speaking.

"I guess I'm the one with the handsome face? Well, I'm Jimmy Page ma'am. I'm the guitarist of Led Zeppelin and the founder of the band. A friend of mine actually recommended your son to be in my band after hearing him play, so I came and heard him play for myself and well the rest is history."

"So you made my John famous?"

"No Mrs. Bonham." Jimmy smiled and shook his head. "He made himself famous by being the best drummer in the world."

John couldn't help but grin at the ego boost Jimmy had given him.

John's mother grinned as she looked at her son. "I'm so happy to hear you say that Mr. Page. Now, onto you... the quiet one with the brown hair."

"I'm John Paul Jones, I'm the bassist of Led Zeppelin... your son is a wonderful man, Mrs. Bonham." Jonesy said with a grin.

Bonzo smiled at him, a hint of love in his eyes as he gazed at the bassist. He knew Jonesy meant what he said on not just a friendly level but on an intimate one.

"Thank you Mr. Jones. That's very sweet of you. You all seem like a very good band or rather a band of good boys with good heads on their shoulders... well you three do at least, I'm not so sure about that one over there." She replied as she pointed at Robert.

Robert shot a confused look at John's mother before rolling his eyes.

"Oh, how rude of me! I haven't gotten you boys any tea."

"Let me help you with that, mum."

"Oh nonsense! Leave the tea making to your mum. You boys chat amongst yourselves, I'll be right back." She said as she got up from her chair and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You weren't kidding when you told me she doesn't like you, Percy." Jimmy said with a snicker.

"I know! I've got birds all over the fucking world that love me and she's got to be the only woman I've ever met that can't stand me. Women from here to Marrakech adore me but she's the only woman in bloody England that I can't seem to impress." Robert exasperatedly explained.

"You definitely impressed that Maureen woman from the story I heard earlier..." Jimmy said as he shot a look at Robert.

"Oh fuck off! Don't you dare start that shit here Jimbo! We'll talk about it later." Robert warned in a whisper as he glared back at the guitarist.

John's mother came back into the livingroom with a tray of tea, cream and sugar.

"Here we are. Oh and I forgot to mention, your dad will be back soon. One of the neighbors wanted him to fix their new table, one of the legs is wobbly."

"Ah, yeah. Dad always fixes things around town too." Bonzo explained as he turned to his bandmates.

"Yeah, I can never keep that man home. He's always out working. Anyways, have you found a nice church girl, John?" Mrs. Bonham asked.

Bonzo felt a sudden bead of sweat start to form on his forehead.

"Oh of course not mum. I'm always out on the road, I can't settle down just yet. That would make things too complicated."

"But what about that girl you dated before you left? Patricia Phillips? What happened to her?"

"We broke up. It didn't work out, mum."

"She seemed like a very sweet church going girl. She was very pretty and looked like she had some very good birthing hips. You both would've made the most beautiful babies. Speaking of which, when are you going to make me a grandmum?" Mrs. Bonham asked as she looked at her son while sipping a cup of tea.

Jonesy fidgeted a bit in his seat as he drank his tea, he glanced over at Bonzo sadly before putting the tea cup down.

Bonzo hesitated and took a deep breath.

"Mum... I'll make you a grandmum and I'll make dad a granddad when I'm good and ready, but now's not the time for it... I'm sorry." Bonzo replied.

It was killing him inside to hide his relationship and his child from his parents, specifically his mother. But he knew that it would kill them if he told them about it. 

"It's alright. You're a busy rock and roll star so you'll give me grandchildren when... oh I'm on my deathbed, right? As long as you're happy with all the money you make..." Mrs. Bonham said condescendingly with a slight attitude.

Bonzo could just wince right now at the fact his mother had just said that... and in front of his bandmates too... the woman had absolutely no shame.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. He and Bonzo weren't that close, but he could clearly see just how bad it made the drummer feel that his own mother was trying to make her son feel guilty about not having kids... even though Bonzo had a kid, but under bizarre circumstances.

Jonesy frowned. He couldn't believe Bonzo's mother had said that. It made him feel awful to see his boyfriend be treated like that by his own mother.

Bonzo looked down at his shoes and stayed quiet.

Robert clenched his jaw and grit his teeth. How dare Mrs. Bonham make Bonzo feel bad about not having kids? Robert opened his mouth to speak, he was about to give that old bat a piece of his mind.

"The tea is absolutely lovely, Mrs. Bonham." Jimmy interrupted. He knew that Robert was about to say something out of anger, and he wanted to keep his boyfriend from losing it on Bonzo's mother.

"Thank you Mr. Page! I'm glad you like the tea."

Then, the front door opened and in walked a rather burly man.

"Oh welcome back, dear!"

Joan Bonham took her husband's hat and coat at the door before he gazed into the livingroom.

"I can't believe my eyes, our son Mister Big Shot comes home with his band. How are you, son?" Jack Bonham asked in his booming voice as he approached his son, hugging him.

John stood up and hugged his father before sitting back down.

"I'm doing good, sir." John said with a smile. 

Jack Bonham sat down and got acquainted with the band. The atmosphere was a bit less tense for a bit, until John's career came back into the conversation.

"Your brother Michael fixes cars, your sister Deborah sings lounge music and writes, but you just had to outdo them both... didn't you boy? You make a lot of money? Y'know, drumming and all that...?" His father asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes sir."

"How come we never see any money from you, John?" His mother asked in a demanding way as she gazed at him with narrowed eyes as if she was interrogating him.

And there it was, that was why they were so cold with him... they wanted money... reimbursement for their struggles of buying him a full drum set he could play at the age of fifteen when they could afford it and listening to him bang on pots and pans nonstop when he was a toddler, they wanted him to pay them back... seeing him become a successful drummer which was his lifelong dream, wasn't enough payment for them... they wanted money.

John sat there... silent. He now knew why his parents were being so nasty towards him and his new realization on the matter as a whole made him feel like throwing up. 

John made eye contact with Jonesy. The bassist could see the sudden hurt in the drummer's eyes. It broke Jonesy's heart to see Bonzo give him such a broken gaze.

The small glint of light that was in Bonzo's eyes was gone now. It was like a candle that had once shone bright but was now blown out.

"Oi! John! Your mum just asked you a question, boy!" Jack Bonham said in an impatient tone, breaking his son out of his thoughts.

Bonzo grit his teeth before relaxing his jaw, sitting up in his chair and looking his parents in the eyes. He stopped gritting his teeth before he spoke.

"How was I supposed to know that my parents wanted a piece of the pie that I worked so hard to make, with these three great men? We're not perfect people... but that's no excuse for you both to treat me like I owe you something. Mum, stop giving Percy a hard time, stop trying to push me to have kids and dad quit comparing me to my brother and sister! I'm not your fucking show pony. You both pushed me to follow my dreams but I would have never became a drummer if I'd have known that you both would treat me like this. We only stopped in Redditch so I could see you both, but I'm regretting this visit. We're leaving, come on guys. Oh and thanks for the tea." Bonzo said with a hurt gaze as he got up and walked out of the house, the rest of the band followed though Robert stopped at the doorway.

Robert turned around and glared at Bonzo's parents, who were absolutely speechless. "And just so we're clear, Mrs. Bonham... I know you never liked me but if you'd go and ask almost every woman who I've spent time with they'd tell you I'm far from being a pervert... I'm actually a gentleman. There's a reason why women all around the world love me... figure it out and have a nice day." Robert said cockily with a satisfied smirk before leaving the house and walking back to the RV as quick as he could.

The band was back on the road. They were headed back to Worcestershire to ask Joey if they could stay with him for a few days.

They had suddenly pulled over on the side of the road when they were a few miles out of Redditch.

"Why have we stopped? Do we have a flat?" Jimmy asked.

Then, they heard a slam from the driver's seat.

They ran to the front of the RV and saw Bonzo slamming his fist on the dashboard before leaning his head against the steering wheel in defeat.

"Bonz?" Jonesy said in a small concerned voice as he approached his boyfriend.

Then, a heartbreaking sob came from the drummer.

"Bonzo..." Robert said as he gazed at his best friend in surprise.

"It's not fair! It's not fucking fair! They just wanted to use me! Fuck! It's just not fair... Why!? Why the fuck would they build me up just to tear me down!? It's complete shit! I feel fucking awful! Fuck them! Fuck them both!" Bonzo cried out angrily, tears streaming down his face.

Jonesy immediately held Bonzo in his arms, letting the younger man cry it out.

"Shhh, it's alright Bonz. Just let it out." Jonesy said softly as he gently stroked his hair in a comforting manner.

The group stayed in the RV on the side of the road for a bit until Bonzo had calmed down enough to keep driving back to Worcestershire.

When they arrived back at the pub they checked on the babies upstairs before going back down to the pub.

Robert pulled Joey aside at the bar and told him what had happened in Redditch and asked him if they could stay at his house.

"Of course you can! What kind of friend would I be if I kicked my two friends and their mates out onto the street? Marcie and I have got plenty of room for you four, so you can stay as long as you'd like."

And with that, the arrangement was made. The band would stay with Joey for as long as they wanted to. 

Robert went back to his bandmates and told them the good news.

"Oh that's great, Percy! Oh and when are we going to see your parents?" Jonesy asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm excited to see them." The blonde answered before he gazed at Bonzo who was still sulking.

"Hey Bonz... Percy told me what happened. It really fucking sucks, mate. Thought I'd pour you a shot, it's on me." Joey said after approaching the table the guys were sitting at.

Bonzo scowled at the shot glass. Robert took a deep breath as soon as he saw Bonzo scowl. He remembered that scowl... that scowl was quite similar to the one Bonzo had made the first time he and Robert had met... only this one had some pent up anger and displeasure behind it.

Bonzo snatched the shot glass and knocked back the shot of vodka within a few seconds. He slammed it down onto the table and stared straight at Joey.

"Gimme a whole damned bottle of any liquor you've got. Lord knows I bloody fucking need it."

Joey nodded and went behind the bar to see what he could find. Jonesy followed him.

"Hey, Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't want him getting shitfaced tonight... especially after what happened to him today. I just know that if he gets drunk he's going to be very irrational. Just pour him a pint, please?" Jonesy pleaded.

"Alright, will do." Joey replied as he prepared a pint of beer and gave it to Jonesy so he could give it to Bonzo.

"I asked for a whole bottle..." Bonzo complained as soon as he saw the pint.

"I don't think you should be drinking so much hard liquor today Bonz. After you drink your pint I want you to rest. You've had a very hard day." Jonesy said.

Bonzo looked at Jonesy sadly. Jonesy hated the look that Bonzo had given him, it was as if he had just kicked a puppy.

Bonzo drank the pint at record speed and went upstairs with an unreadable expression.

Jonesy watched him go upstairs and shook his head.

"He won't be like this forever, Jones. This will pass." Robert said as he put a hand on the bassist's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I know... it just hurts me to see him suffer..."

"Bonz will be fine. Don't worry." Jimmy said as he took a swig of his bottle of Jack Daniels that he had swiped.

Jonesy took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, thinking about his boyfriend the whole time.

Just then, the pub door opened.

The men turned and saw a woman walk into the pub, long brunette hair cascading down her back that swayed as she walked.

The woman had a cute button nose and was small in stature. Her skin was a dark caramel color and she wore a black tunic top and blue jeans with tan sandals.

She was obviously a hippie.

She made a beeline for the bar and she hadn't even paid the men sitting at the table any mind.

"She's pretty." Jimmy commented with a smile. He knew just how to push Robert's buttons.

Robert rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's comment before looking up just as the woman turned around to gaze at the men sitting behind her.

Robert's eyes widened and he felt as if the air had been sucked from his lungs as soon as he made eye contact with her.

"Maureen...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, along with the cliffhanger. Jimmy and Robert will make up very soon by the way. And Marcie will return to the story as well. Robert's parents will appear soon in the story as well, their arc will be a lot less dramatic... hopefully. Anyways, leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark this fic, and don't forget to leave me lots of comments. I'd love to know your favorite part of this chapter. I absolutely love reading your thoughts, opinions, predictions, reviews, likes and dislikes, etc. of my fic. It means a lot to me. Anyways, the next chapter is coming soon I'll be taking another break so I won't get burnt out, so there's no telling how soon that chapter will come out but it will be coming soon. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!


	22. Black Country Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy gets extremely jealous, Robert tells Maureen a story, Bonzo sulks before bed and angry sex ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take me long to write this chapter, though I wanted to try something different with the individual chapter plot line. I hope you like it! Don't forget to comment, subscribe, leave kudos and bookmark this fic.

The bed creaked underneath them as Jimmy pounded into Robert.

"Oh Jimmy-"

"Shut up. You don't get to make any noise, whore. The only thing I want to hear from you is yes sir or no sir."

Robert nodded as he silently moaned, Jimmy had hit the blonde's prostate with his cock and was steadily abusing it over and over again as he spoke.

"Did she make you feel this good?"

"No sir..." Robert whimpered.

"Could she hit the spots that I can hit?"

"No sir!"

"Shhh! Do you like the way I fuck you into the mattress? Do you like the way I can make you cum and scream like nobodies business?"

"Yes sir, I do! I do!" Robert whimpered.

"Is my Golden God gonna cum?"

"Yes sir!" Robert whimpered in a low voice.

"Do it. Dirty up the sheets with your spunk, love. Do it, now. Cum for your Dark Wizard." Jimmy commanded in a low growl as he spanked Robert's pale ass.

Jimmy leaned down and put a hand over Robert's mouth as the blonde cried out hoarsely, his moans and screams of pleasure muffled as he came all over the sheets and his bare stomach that he was currently laying on.

"Oh fuck... I'm gonna cum!" Jimmy announced in a low voice as he fucked Robert into the mattress, taking his last few thrusts before groaning out a string of curses as he came inside of Robert's tight needy hole.

He removed his hand that was covering the vocalist's mouth and pulled his cock out of his ass.

"Pagey..." Robert started as he turned over onto his back, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"No, don't say anything. I know... you're sorry." Jimmy said breathlessly as he laid down beside him.

"She doesn't have my heart anymore. You do and so does our little girl, and our little one that we haven't met yet." Robert said as rubbed his own stomach.

Jimmy nodded and kissed Robert deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too... and I'm also sorry for bringing... her... up into the conversation... that was a low blow."

"I know, you were hurt... that's why you brought... her... up into the conversation. I accept your apology Percy."

Robert snuggled up against Jimmy and kissed him.

They both stared at the ceiling in the dark, now thoroughly satisfied with each other... what led them to this point?

"Maureen...?"

Jimmy's eyes widened as soon as he heard that name fall from Robert's lips in the pub.

He nudged Robert and gazed at him incredulously as he looked at the woman and back at Robert.

"That's Maureen?" The guitarist snarled.

"Yeah... she hasn't aged a day. She still looks the same." The blonde said.

Then, Maureen got up from her seat at the bar and approached them.

"Robert Plant." Maureen said with a smile.

"Maureen Wilson." Robert said with a grin.

Jimmy clutched his bottle of Jack so hard, his knuckles turned whiter than they already were.

Robert introduced Maureen to Jimmy and Jonesy. Jonesy greeted Maureen and promptly excused himself for the night, he had to check on Bonzo. 

"Bonzo is asleep upstairs." Robert explained to Maureen.

"Ah, I see. Too bad, I haven't seen that wild bloke in years." Maureen said.

Jimmy remained seated next to Robert. He drank his bottle of Jack and thought about how much he already couldn't stand Maureen.

Maureen sat down across from Robert as more people piled into the pub as the sun went down, and it soon turned dark outside when the evening came.

"It's wonderful to see you again after all this time, Robert. How's your life as a rockstar? I bet you see lots of different people out on the road." Maureen said. 

"It's great to see you again after all this time too, and my life as a rockstar is amazing. I definitely see loads of different people out on the road. So, what have you been doing here in Worcestershire since I left?"

"I've been helping your parents out on the farm, I have a job as an assistant teacher at the schoolhouse in Kidderminster. I do volunteer work at festivals now and then. As you can see I come here to unwind at the end of the day. Percy? I wanna ask you something..." Maureen said suddenly.

"What is it?" Robert replied as he gazed at her curiously.

"Do you... are you... in a relationship?" She asked hesitantly.

Jimmy glared at Maureen. 'Yeah! He's my boyfriend!' is what the guitarist wanted to yell at her at the top of his lungs, but he stayed quiet.

Robert anticipated her to ask him that, and he came prepared with a story to tell.

"Yeah I have a girlfriend, love. Her name's Jamie. She lives up north. Zeppelin did a show up there and I met her afterwards. She's very sweet, quiet, loves to drink whiskey, has the most beautiful black as midnight hair I've ever seen a woman have. Every time I look into her green eyes I get lost. She's not a flower child like you are, but she's definitely a working woman."

"What does she do?" Maureen asked as she sipped her drink, a look of fascination washing over her.

"She repairs guitars. She's so good at repairing them that the people in her town think she's a witch. She plays the guitar a bit too. Jamie's good with her hands, real good with her hands. She can be quite difficult to be with sometimes though. I recently had a huge argument with her after I told her that I might run into you here in Worcestershire, she got really angry at me. She's the jealous type. Oh! And I forgot to mention she's bisexual so she likes looking at girls too. Caught her staring at some knockers and arse once."

Maureen's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. He really wanted to knock Robert out with his bottle of Jack Daniels at the moment.

"Yeah, I even caught her with a girl once... her name was... what was her name... Lori? Yeah, that's it. I was absolutely flabbergasted when I saw her with this girl." Robert continued with a smirk as he saw Jimmy seething with rage after he briefly glanced at him.

Jimmy's eyes widened at the mention of Lori. That was low... Robert had no right to bring her up. He grit his teeth and clutched the bottle even tighter than before.

"She apologized afterwards and told me that she'd never do it again. So, I believed her and took her on The Starship and for the first time ever I told her I loved her."

"Did she say it back?" Maureen asked.

"No, but we had our first time on The Starship. Afterwards, I started living with her up north and after a few months she told me she loved me. We've been together ever since."

"Do you see yourself marrying Jamie?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's up to her if she wants to get married to me or not... but I'd love to marry her." Robert responded with a smile.

Jimmy, who was in the middle of taking a swig of his whiskey, started coughing as soon as he heard Robert say that.

"Are you alright, Jimmy?" The blonde asked with a concerned gaze as he turned to look at him.

Jimmy gave Robert a thumbs up as he finished coughing and cleared his throat.

"I think that's really nice, Robert. I think you'll be happy to know that I'm in a relationship too." Maureen said.

"Really? With who?"

"Andy Hartfield. He works at the schoolhouse in Kidderminster. He's a very nice man. Definitely a flower child but has the heart of a businessman. He teaches arithmetic to the schoolchildren, he's their maths teacher. He's very kind, and I'd love for you to meet him."

"He sounds wonderful! Say, the band and I are going to Kidderminster tomorrow afternoon to see my parents. Maybe I can meet him tomorrow?"

"I can definitely arrange that! I do wish I could meet Jamie."

"She's quite the busy bird. Maybe when she's not too busy I can bring her here with me so she can meet you." Robert said with a smile.

"That would be splendid!"

Robert then saw Jimmy standing next to him, gazing into his eyes deeply with a look. The look he had given him was a mixture of 'we'll talk about this later,' 'you're in big trouble' and 'meet me upstairs... now.'

Robert's blood ran cold but he kept smiling in order to mask his fear of what the guitarist was going to do to him. Robert knew he took it too far, and now he was going to pay the price.

Jimmy smiled wickedly and stopped making eye contact with Robert who had a slightly fearful look in his eyes now.

The guitarist turned to Maureen, his wicked smile turning into a friendly grin. "It was nice to meet you, Marlene." Jimmy said with a wicked look in his eyes.

"Oh, my name is Maureen." She corrected.

"I'll pay Joey for the drinks, Robert. Goodnight." Jimmy said as he pat Robert on the shoulder, ignoring Maureen and walking over to the bar to pay for the drinks before going upstairs, disappearing from Robert and Maureen's sight.

"I'm sorry about that. Jimmy must be tired or drunk. He gets like that sometimes." Robert said to Maureen with an apologetic look.

"It's alright, I understand. Well, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Robert hugged Maureen and watched her leave before he went upstairs.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jonesy asked.

"I'll be fine, Jones. I just want to go to sleep now." Bonzo said as he fluffed his pillow as he laid down in bed next to Jonesy.

"But Bonz are you sure you'll be-" 

Then, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Jonesy said.

It was Marcie. 

"I just wanted to make sure you both had enough blankets. This room gets pretty cold for some reason. I'm sorry that Robert and Jimmy got the warmer bedroom." Marcie said as she entered the room with some blankets in her arms, covering up her heavily pregnant stomach as she carried them into the room.

"That's alright Marcie. You can put them on the chair over there. Thank you."

"Alright. You're welcome. Sleep well, you two!" Marcie said after she put the blankets on the wooden chair in the corner of the room, leaving a second later and closing the door behind her.

"Bonz?" Jonesy said. He then turned over and saw that the drummer was fast asleep and snoring as usual.

"Sleep tight, Bonz." Jonesy said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed Bonzo's forehead before turning off the light and going to sleep.

By that time, Robert had been led to the room he was to share with Jimmy.

"I hope you don't mind that it's the warmest room in the house." Marcie said.

"Oh no I don't mind."

"Good. Oh and before I go, don't forget that the nursery is down the hall to the right. Sleep well Percy."

"Alright. Thanks Marcie."

The redhead turned and waddled back down the hall to the bedroom she shared with Joey and their kids, leaving Robert standing at the bedroom door where he knew there was a pissed off Jimmy Page behind the door inside the warm bedroom.

Robert took a deep breath and stepped inside, not expecting the guitarist to immediately push him against the wall of the bedroom, close the door and kiss him roughly as his hands snaked up the blonde's shirt.

And that had led to where they were now... in the dark, sweating and staring at the ceiling... the bedroom wreaking of the aftermath of hot angry sex.

"Are you going to act nasty towards her tomorrow?" Robert asked.

"Depends on my mood, really... but I might not. Especially not around your parents." Jimmy replied.

Robert nodded in understanding.

"How's our little one doing?" Jimmy asked as he rubbed Robert's stomach.

"Good, but... Jimjam?"

"Yeah?"

"We still have to go to a doctor and see if I'm even pregnant, remember?"

"You're right. We have to be careful though. You're a man... a pregnant man and we're rockstars. I don't want you to be in the wrong hands. We'll have to do our research around town to see if any doctors here specialize in rare cases like this. Okay?"

"Of course we will." Robert said with a smile as he kissed Jimmy.

Jimmy kissed back before speaking. "I'm sorry I stared at Marcie, earlier. I can't promise you that I won't look at women... but I can promise you that I'll never cheat on you with a woman or a man." 

"I accept your apology, Pagey." Robert said as he gazed deep into Jimmy's eyes.

Jimmy sighed as Robert leaned against his chest.

"We'd better go to sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow." Robert said.

"Alright. Sleep tight, love." Jimmy said before yawning.

And they both drifted off to sleep after an eventful day, neither of them knowing what tomorrow would have in store for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I told you that Jimmy and Robert would make up soon. Anyways, comment, leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark this fic and stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!


	23. She Just Satisfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations, Joey and Marcie test Led Zeppelin, the band goes to a Catholic bed and breakfast, love making, crossdressing and a scary Jimmy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to do but it's finally out. You'll notice that the title of this chapter is not the title or a lyric of any Led Zeppelin songs. For those of you who may not know, the title of this chapter is the title of a song that Jimmy made and sang before he was in Led Zeppelin. I think it was made in his Yardbirds days. Also, I hope this chapter isn't too bizarre for you all, I wanted to incorporate more of the crossdressing element into the fic and decided to do that in this chapter. The story that Robert tells briefly about Maureen in the beginning when she brings it up, I read somewhere that it actually happened and the song Black Country Woman is actually about the situation that Maureen brings up in the beginning of this chapter, not to mention Black Country Woman is the title of the previous chapter. Anyways with those tidbits aside, leave kudos, bookmark, comment and subscribe. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

"I'm so happy you all could stay for dinner. It's nice to meet you boys, and Robert don't make yourself scarce. I want you to visit me and your father more often." Mrs. Plant said at the doorway of the farmhouse that her and her husband lived in.

"I will, mum." Robert said his goodbyes to his parents and soon the band was back on the RV with the addition of Maureen.

The visit to Robert's parents house had been a warm, inviting and overall pleasant experience.

"How did you like Andy?" Maureen asked.

"He was really nice. Trust me, if I didn't like him you'd know. Too bad he had to leave early though." Robert said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. Why was she here in the RV with them?

"Your mum really knows how to prepare a feast. We ate like kings today." Bonzo said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh definitely! Mum really knows how to cook."

"And don't forget the wine! She definitely kept my glass full." Bonzo slurred. He was drunk and a sober Jonesy was driving the RV in his place.

"Oh, and Robert I almost forgot to ask... would you ever have kids with Jamie? I'm just curious since you seem to love her so much." Maureen asked.

"Jamie? Who the fuck is Jamie? Don't you mean Jimmy?" Bonzo sputtered out drunkenly.

"Shut up Bonz!" Jonesy said.

"No no really! M-Maureen he's with Jimmy..." Bonzo kept talking.

"Shut up you big oaf!" Robert yelled.

Maureen stared at Robert and then she stared at Jimmy who had an unreadable expression.

The RV was suddenly silent.

"Robert... what's John talking about?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing!"

"You've got that same look on your face when you lied to me that night! I know you're lying now! Tell me the truth!" Maureen said impatiently.

"Lied to you? That night? What's she talking about?" Jimmy asked Robert as he turned to him.

"It's the night we broke up... he slept with my sister and lied to me about it!" 

Jimmy looked at Robert with wide eyes.

Jonesy hit the brakes on the RV and turned around in the driver's seat.

"What!?" Jonesy and Jimmy yelled.

"Percy, is that true?" Jimmy asked.

Robert was hesitant to answer, and sighed when he finally did. 

"Yes... I'm not proud of what I did. I felt awful afterwards. But I was a kid back then. A dumb fucking kid. I'm not a kid anymore and I know now that what I did to you was wrong." Robert said as he looked Maureen in the eyes.

"No shit. Now tell me the truth, Robert. Why did Bonzo just say that about you and Jimmy?" Maureen replied in a slightly venomous manner.

Robert took a deep breath and Jimmy looked at him.

"I can't lie to you anymore Maureen..."

Jimmy stared at Robert, almost as if he was staring right through him. He was bracing for the raging bitch-fit that he knew was going to come from Robert's ex.

"Jimmy and I are... actually together... we're boyfriends. Bonzo and Jonesy are together too. It's just... life on the road gets lonesome and who better do you have to turn to than your own bandmates? Jamie doesn't exist... actually, Jamie is Jimmy in the story I told you. You have to promise me that you won't speak a word of this to absolutely anyone." Robert said with a serious gaze.

Maureen's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I... I... I don't know what to say. I... I should've known that something was up. Robert, you being with Jimmy doesn't make me like you as a friend any less... nor does it put a damper on our friendship. I find it rather nice actually that you found someone... that you all found your other halves in each other. It doesn't matter that you're all men, I think it's rather beautiful and I support you all one hundred percent. And I promise, I won't tell a soul. Though, it is sad you can't have kids Robert. You would've made a wonderful father." Maureen said.

Her mature response had definitely caught Jimmy off guard. Though he knew that Robert wasn't finished telling her everything...

"Maureen... there's something else I have to tell you... something you really won't believe... I promise I'm not drunk while I'm telling you this and nor am I high..." Robert said as he took another deep breath. 

The blonde told his ex about everything that had happened in the past months.

She took a deep breath after Robert finished.

"This is... wow. Do Joey and Marcie know? Especially since they're babysitting?"

"No." Robert said.

"Well..." Jonesy trailed off.

Jimmy looked at Jonesy with wide eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'well,' Jones?"

"I think... Joey saw Bonz and I kissing this morning and I think Marcie saw me breastfeeding Jason..." The bassist admitted.

"Oh no..."

"We just gotta explain to them everything that's going on... we've gotta or else the men with the guns or something will get us." Bonzo drunkenly stated.

"Do shut up Bonz." Jimmy said with narrowed eyes. 

"Are you sure they saw you kissing Bonzo and feeding Jason?" Robert asked Jonesy.

The bassist who had taken his foot off of the brake and had resumed driving down the dark road, slowly started to recall the events of that morning...

"Morning Bonz..."

"Good morning, Jones. How did you sleep?"

"I should be asking you that. You had a very bad day yesterday..."

"I slept like a baby."

"That's good. I slept rather well too. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. The shock of what happened has worn off and I'm tired of being angry... I'm gonna try to move on from what happened, I've come to terms with the truth and I'm not gonna let them use me anymore. They're not gonna see one fucking sixpence from me. Nor are they going to bring me down today or ever for that matter. So, that's it. I'm letting it go. I don't want to talk about it anymore or think about it anymore... it's over. I just want to spend time with you, Jason, the band and show you what Worcestershire has to offer." Bonzo said as he sat up in bed.

Jonesy sat up in bed next to him and grinned at the determined gaze in the drummer's eyes. He then leaned over and kissed him on the lips, both men passionately kissing each other.

"Uh..."

Both men looked up when they heard a voice from the doorway and separated from each other as quickly as they could, but Joey had already seen them.

"Oh... uh... good morning Joey." Bonzo greeted as he cleared his throat.

"Uh... morning, mate. I just wanted to let you both know that your breakfast is ready..." Joey said slowly. It was very obvious he was caught off guard with what he had just witnessed.

"Thanks, mate. We'll eat in a few minutes." Bonzo replied, trying to keep himself as calm as he possibly could.

"Y-Yeah..." Joey said as he left the room, with widened eyes.

"Fuck... what the fuck!?" Bonzo exclaimed as he started to freak out and panic as soon as Joey left the room.

"Calm down, Bonz! We can just explain it to him later..."

"No we can't! Or are you forgetting that Jimmy will fucking kill us if we tell a soul about our relationship or theirs? He wants to keep the integrity of the band intact, and so do I! We can't be flaunting the fact that we're fairies!"

"Calm down! Alright? We can just... say that we were just... joking around." Jonesy said.

Bonzo looked at him and nodded slowly as he thought about it. "Okay... okay... we can do that."

Jonesy had then gotten up out of bed and left Bonzo to make the bed up, he was going to go and check on their son.

He arrived at the nursery that was down the hall and out of habit he picked up their son and started breastfeeding him while humming a drinking song.

Jonesy didn't notice when Marcie had waddled into the room with two baby bottles and saw him breastfeeding Jason until it was too late. She dropped the bottles, her mouth was agape and she made eye contact with Jonesy.

"M-Marcie! I..."

Marcie didn't say anything and quickly waddled out of the room, the milk bottles in a heap on the floor with the spilled milk.

"And that's how it happened..."

"No wonder Joey was looking at me funny before we left to go to me parents house! Shit! What do we do?" Robert asked frantically as he looked at Jimmy.

Bonzo drunkenly gazed at Jimmy.

Maureen hesitantly gazed at Jimmy.

And if he wasn't driving, Jimmy was sure that Jonesy would be staring at him as well.

"This is why I have so many fucking attitude problems, you all always look to me for answers. They may call me a wizard but even I'm not that magical! I don't have all the answers! Figure it out for yourselves! What do you think we should fucking do? I'm tired of being crowned the answer king around here! Someone else take the lead on this!" Jimmy said as he gazed at each and every one of them with an annoyed look.

"Look, we can just talk to them and sort everything out... tell them the truth. Maureen knows now, so why not Joey and Marcie?"

Jimmy gazed at Robert. He had a point.

"Alright. But count Bonzo out from talking to them since he's fucking shitfaced." Jimmy said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not shitfaced Page, you're shitfaced!" Bonzo slurred as he gave the guitarist a goofy smile.

"Oh shut up Bonz!"

The band and Maureen arrived at the pub, only to find that there were no customers.

"Where the bloody hell is everybody?" Robert asked Joey when he walked in with the band and Maureen.

"I closed the pub early. Sit down everyone. We need to talk." Joey said. He was sitting at a table with Marcie on his lap.

Everyone sat down and the band talked to Joey and Marcie about what had happened.

"So, you see Joey that's everything that happened... I understand if you want to kick us out." Robert said.

Joey and Marcie were silent for a few minutes before Joey broke the silence.

"It makes sense... It's definitely not my cup of tea and I'll never understand since I'm not a rockstar, nor am I in a rock band... but... you're my friends and you're Marcie's friends too. We support you all. I'm not necessarily kicking you or your children out onto the street... but unfortunately I have to do that... but it's just for tonight." 

"What do ya mean Joe?" Bonzo asked. He was starting to sober up.

"Marcie's grandmum and her granddad are coming here tonight so Marcie and I can see them. It's just for the night, they're coming from Birmingham and since it's late we offered for them to stay the night here so they can go to their home in Evesham in the morning. They were visiting family in Birmingham and decided to call us to tell us they're popping in to stay for the night after all. So, we're gonna need you folks to pack up for the night. There's a bed and breakfast nook for you four and the kids to stay at for tonight and tomorrow morning... but there's a catch..."

The band looked at each other in confusion. A catch? What kind of catch could it be?

"What's the catch, Joey?" Robert asked as he leaned in, an intrigued look washing over his features.

Joey looked at Marcie with a smirk.

"Well, since you four didn't bother to tell us you were in a relationship and had kids we're going to make sure you're honest with us from now on. As you know, I'm a seamstress and lo and behold I just so happen to have two wedding dresses that are far too big to be for a woman... so, two of you will have to wear wedding dresses to the bed and breakfast nook." Marcie said with a giggle.

"Why?" Bonzo asked with widened eyes.

"Because the nook we're sending you to is a devout Catholic nook. They're pretty close to shutting it down but the old coot that owns it is a stubborn bastard and still has it open for business. They're so strict with their rules that rumour has it they have cameras in the rooms because they caught a couple smoking grass in there once and called the police on them. That rumour is why no one steps foot in that place... no young people like us that is. They only accept couples... straight couples... and they give you a monetary discount if you're newlyweds going there for your wedding night. We've already booked you four your rooms with a discount, so get upstairs and shave, decide who's going to be in drag and get the hell out of here. Oh, about their policies regarding children, they have nuns in the nook who look after the children. So they'll be in good hands." Joey explained.

Robert and Bonzo knew that Joey was doing this to mess with them and to test them to see how strong their relationships really were.

"Alright... but if this is going to go off without a hitch then Jimmy and I will need suits... and for your information I'm not shaving." Bonzo said as he gazed at Joey and pointed at his mustache and beard.

Joey sat back in his chair and grinned at Bonzo. "You rat bastard." He said teasingly as he gazed back at Bonzo.

"You both look so pretty!" Marcie exclaimed as she stepped back and admired her handiwork.

"Come on let's get you two lovely blushing brides downstairs." Marcie said as she helped Jonesy and Robert come back downstairs in their dresses, heels and makeup.

"Here comes the brides!" Marcie announced with a smile when they started going downstairs.

Bonzo was definitely sober by the time he saw Jonesy walk downstairs in his white slightly form-fitting wedding dress.

"Oh my god..."

He was speechless. Jonesy looked absolutely beautiful, he looked just like a woman ready to walk down the aisle.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at Jonesy as he adjusted his bowtie. He couldn't wait to take the damn bowtie off, he hated it.

Then, Robert came downstairs. His dress was slightly longer and a bit poofier than Jonesy's was.

Jimmy blushed a bit as soon as he saw Robert come down the stairs.

The first thing Jimmy noticed however, wasn't the dress... it was that Robert had breasts.

"Why do you have tits?" He asked Robert and Jonesy.

"To make us more believable Jimjam. Don't worry they're silicone and they're in our bras." Robert clarified.

"You look handsome, Bonz. You clean up well in a suit." Jonesy said.

"And you look stunning." Bonzo replied.

"How do I look Pagey?" Robert asked with a giddy smile on his face.

"Like a bird... a... bird in a wedding dress. Let's get going." Jimmy said in an unimpressed tone after gazing at Robert, who's giddy smile faded into a slight look of disappointment.

"Well, its time for you lovebirds to fly away. Oh and I almost forgot... the nook is a few blocks north from here next to a huge cathedral, you won't miss it. The reservations are under Page and Bonham. And don't forget, there's cameras in the rooms so just be sure to cover up your important bits if you end up consummating the marriages." Joey said with a goofy grin.

"Stay in character ladies." Marcie said.

"Don't worry, Johanna and Roberta will be in good hands." Bonzo said as he wrapped his arm around Jonesy's waist.

"I've got the kids. Let's go." Maureen said as she held the babies in her arms.

"Come on Percy." Jimmy said as he practically pulled Robert out of the pub.

Robert raised a brow at Jimmy pulling him along. The guitarist was acting quite strange...

"Thank you for babysitting the babies, sisters. They'll be picked up in the morning." Maureen said to the nuns after she handed the babies over to them before leaving.

The two couples had gotten their rooms rather quickly.

Bonzo carried Jonesy over the threshold and kissed him, shutting the door with his foot.

Jimmy sighed heavily as he opened the door to the room he and Robert had gotten and stepped inside.

Robert cleared his throat. He stood there in the doorway, tapping his foot and glaring at Jimmy.

"Fine..." Jimmy groaned as he rolled his eyes and picked Robert up, carrying him into the room bridal style.

He then closed and locked the door after putting Robert down gently on the bed.

"What's gotten into you Jimjam?" Robert asked in his best feminine voice, after scoffing at how Jimmy was acting.

"I... I just wasn't ready for this. It's just such a romantic atmosphere... and... the thought of us being married is just... I'm not uncomfortable with it but... it's so damned romantic and I like it but it's just so much it makes me want to gag. I love you but... I don't think I could marry you, Robert... at least not now. I know this whole thing we're doing now is pretend but it's just got me thinking." Jimmy whispered into Robert's ear so the cameras wouldn't pick up what he was telling him.

"I... understand Jimjam. I get it. But at least try to act like a newlywed husband... just for tonight, and see if you like it or not. And it wouldn't hurt to put on a show for the dirty old man from the lobby that's watching us right now on the cameras." Robert whispered back in his regular voice.

"Okay... I'll try." The raven haired guitarist whispered back.

Robert nodded before going back to his feminine voice. "Are you alright honey? I wasn't too heavy for you to lift and carry was I?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh of course not dear, I'm fine. Say, this place is nice. What do you wanna do first?" Jimmy asked, playing along.

"Oh... I don't know, what is there that we could possibly do?" The blonde asked innocently.

"There's lots of stuff we could do... though I only have one thing in mind..." Jimmy replied with a smile on his face as he sat down next to Robert.

Robert blushed just to sell his innocent bride act.

A few rooms away, Bonzo and Jonesy were making out on the bed, the drummer's hands scaling up Jonesy's dress, the bassist was sitting on his lap.

"Oh Bonzo..." Jonesy moaned out in his feminine voice. 

"Jo..." Bonzo breathed into his neck as he trailed kisses from his lips to his tender skin.

"Are ya gonna take that dress off now?" Bonzo asked as he pulled away.

Jonesy blushed. "No... not yet..."

"What do you want me to do then?" Bonzo asked with a toothy grin.

"Kiss me." Jonesy replied in a soft voice.

"I can do that." The kissing continued as Bonzo slowly pulled "Johanna" down onto the bed with him.

"You're so shy Roberta. Come here, love." Jimmy said as he sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, pulling Robert to his chest.

"Roberta" blushed even more than before.

"Jimmy? What are you going to do to me?" Robert asked innocently, even though Jimmy could see a hint of filthy lust in his Golden God's blue eyes.

This was all an act so they wouldn't raise suspicion to the old man who was watching them through the cameras. Robert knew very well what Jimmy was going to do to him.

"I'm going to make love to you tonight, darling. I'm going to show you the other things that make a marriage." He said gently as he gazed deeply into Robert's eyes and sneakily snaked his hand to the back of his dress and undid the strings without him noticing.

"You are? You're going to make love to me?"

"Yes, dear. And I'll make sure that you feel really good. Now, pull your dress down, love." Jimmy said with a slight smirk when Robert's blush only brightened as he realized that his Dark Wizard had sneakily undid the strings at the back of his dress.

"Oh Jimmy, you naughty boy!" Robert cried out in a high pitched feminine tone as he covered up his chest with his arms as his dress started to fall.

Robert pulled back the blankets and got under them after kicking his shoes off, his dress falling as he did so before he completely pulled it off of himself, throwing it to the side with a bright blush on his face.

Jimmy grinned and removed his own shoes, and found himself crawling on top of Robert's blanket covered body.

"Mind if I get under the covers with you, love?" Jimmy asked with a smirk.

Robert giggled. "I don't mind."

Jimmy removed his suit and had stripped down to his underwear, thankful that he could finally take that bowtie off.

He got under the blankets with Robert and gazed at him.

"You're beautiful. You've got the most beautiful body I've ever seen on a woman."

"Thank you, Jimmy."

Jimmy leaned in and started to nibble Robert's ear, before going lower and kissing his neck.

In Bonzo and Jonesy's room, the couple had wasted absolutely no time in getting it on.

The blankets moved erratically as Bonzo pleasured Jonesy with his mouth underneath the blankets.

"Oh! Bonzo!" Jonesy cried out in a high pitched feminine moan.

The cameras couldn't see what was going on under the blankets, so the man who owned the place didn't know that two men were going at it in either room.

Bonzo sucked Jonesy off faster than before, he started fingering his hole open as he did. This made Jonesy almost lose his mind at how good it felt.

"Bonzo!" He panted out loudly.

"Does it feel good, my love?" The drummer asked as he removed his mouth from the bassist's cock. He wasn't good at this whole mushy husband act but if he had to do it, then he'd definitely try his best.

"Yes! Oh yes! Oh Bonzo, please! Give me more, darling!" Jonesy cried out as Bonzo hit his prostate with his skilled fingers.

"Alright, love." Bonzo replied before licking Jonesy's balls and sitting up a bit before laying on top of him, positioning his already hard cock at Jonesy's entrance.

The blankets still concealed what was going on.

"Oh Jimmy!" Robert cried out in a high pitched feminine moan of his own as Jimmy fingered him open.

"Mmm you're so wet...How does it feel, my love?" Jimmy asked with a smirk.

"A-Ah! Amazing..." Robert whimpered.

Jimmy leaned in towards Robert's face and their lips met. He then pulled his underwear down and threw it to the side before poking his cock at the blonde's entrance.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Yes... please Jimmy." Robert whimpered out.

Jimmy captured Robert's lips against his own as he pushed himself into Robert fully, allowing him to adjust for a few minutes after filling him up with his cock.

"Ooh! Ah Jimmy! You're so big!" Robert cried out. 

Jimmy was getting flashbacks to when he took female groupies virginities after shows he did with The Yardbirds.

Even though Robert wasn't a woman, he was very in touch with his feminine side and that made Jimmy feel as if he was making love to a woman. That feeling only intensified as Robert whimpered and moaned underneath him as Jimmy thrusted in and out of him, playing his role as the submissive blushing bride to a scarily believable degree. Jimmy hadn't felt like this in a long time. It was a mushy feeling, it made him feel as if he was melting because he was so in love with Robert and was actually making love to him at a slow and passionate pace... which he very rarely did to the blonde. Their love making was usually rough and erratic but tonight it was slow and passionate, as if Jimmy was really taking his bride for the first time.

A few doors down, Jonesy couldn't stop moaning into Bonzo's shoulder as the drummer held him as they made love.

"Oh Bonz! I think I'm gonna-!"

"Come on love! Let it go for me!"

Bonzo thrusted into Jonesy at a fast pace as he clenched around him when he orgasmed, Jonesy's cum spurting out of his cock onto both of their stomachs during his toe curling orgasm.

"Oh Johanna..." Bonzo moaned as he came deep inside of Jonesy.

"Jimmy! Oh God! Right there!" Robert cried out as Jimmy casually sped up his thrusts.

Robert looked like a golden goddess in his makeup with his golden curls splayed out on the pillow like a golden halo as he writhed underneath Jimmy in ecstasy, moaning wantonly as his Dark Wizard hit that special spot inside of him over and over again.

"Are you going to let it go for me, dearest?" Jimmy said almost breathlessly with a toothy grin as he gazed down at his pretend bride.

"Y-Yes!"

"Do it. Let go." Jimmy commanded in a low voice as he put his sweaty forehead against Robert's.

"Jimmy... Jimmy... Jimmy!" Robert screamed as he got extremely close to his orgasm.

The Golden Goddess wrapped his legs around the guitarist's waist and let out a loud howling scream as he arched his back, closed his eyes and had a mind numbing orgasm. His cum painted his and Jimmy's stomachs.

Jimmy soon followed when he felt Robert's ass muscles clench around his cock. "Oh baby, come on... do it!" Robert said, egging him on in a post orgasmic haze.

"Ooh honey, I'm about to- ah!" Jimmy cried out as he threw his head back and filled Robert up with his creamy seed.

"Baby, that was incredible." Robert said as he smiled at Jimmy.

"Yeah, it sure was... mmm..." Jimmy moaned as he pulled out of Robert's slick and creamy hole, before he laid down next to the blonde. Robert moaned as well as he felt Jimmy pull out of his wet hole.

"I could really go for a fag right now." Bonzo said as he held a sweaty and exhausted Jonesy in his arms.

The bassist's makeup was slightly smudged.

"You can get one in the morning, honey. Let's just go to sleep." Jonesy said in a low voice. He was still trying to stay in character, but he was exhausted so he decided to speak in a lower volume so the cameras wouldn't pick his voice up.

"Goodnight, my sweet. I love you." Bonzo said teasingly. He was getting tired of this whole newlywed act, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of sleeping out in the band's RV at night with their kids, especially since it was cold out. So he'd grin and bear it.

"Goodnight. I love you too." Jonesy said as he fell asleep in Bonzo's bare strong arms.

"Did you enjoy that, Roberta?" Jimmy asked with a playful yet mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirked at Robert.

Robert could feel Jimmy's spunk run out of his hole and onto the bedsheets.

"Yes, I enjoyed it lots. I love you."

"And I love you. Now go and sleep, love." Jimmy replied as he started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Robert asked, his Roberta voice was now slightly raspier than before.

"To the phone booth. I've got a call I need to make. You stay here. I'm locking you in, dear. Don't worry I've got the key. I'll be back soon." Jimmy said while he put his clothes and shoes back on, minus the bowtie that went with his suit. 

The satisfied guitarist kissed Robert's forehead and put the key in his pants pocket before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

He went downstairs and turned the corner, heading into the lobby to see the old man sitting at the desk trying to hide his video cassette recorder in a desk drawer.

Jimmy raised a brow. So the old coot was watching them...

"Hey. What're you doing?" Jimmy asked as he approached the desk.

"Oh... I uh was just doing some paperwork. Is there something I can help you with, lad?" The old man said as he fumbled with a few papers.

"Was that a cassette recorder I just saw?" Jimmy wasn't going to be swayed so easily.

"No! What in the Devil is a cassette recorder!?" The old man exclaimed as he pulled a handkerchief out of his shirt pocket and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Look, I know you were watching us and the other couple, old man. I don't know what you do with the tapes... nor do I want to know, but just know that if I find out you shared it with absolutely anyone... I'm coming after you, old man. Got it?" Jimmy growled with narrowed eyes and rage in his voice.

"U-Understood!" The old man squeaked with widened scared eyes.

"Good. And I hope you have the two kids in your possession and are taking good care of them. Otherwise I'll get the law involved. Now, where's your nearest phone booth?"

Jimmy came back up to the room where Robert was, some minutes later.

"That old pervert won't be watching us anymore. I made sure I scared him out of his wits. Also I called G, to tell him where we are and to ask him if anything new has happened." Jimmy said to Robert as he started taking his clothes off.

"Good. I may be a sexual person but I'm not keen on being recorded. And what did Peter say?"

Jimmy got completely naked and climbed back into the bed next to Robert.

"They're still trying to hunt the remaining two guys down... they still can't arrest the doctor either. Peter said he'll call us tomorrow when we get back to the pub. He's got a plan. He hates the fact that we're constantly on the road in fear and he wants to ease that fear. He's going to tell us what his plan is tomorrow afternoon. Now, go to sleep. You have to be awake and alert tomorrow."

"Alright, sounds good. And Pagey?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Remind me to get some lemon honey tea in the morning. Roberta's voice is quite taxing on me throat." Robert said as he gingerly rubbed his neck before he laid back down.

"Alright love, I will. Sleep well." Jimmy said as he turned out the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter in all it's crossdressing and sexual glory. Tell me in the comments section which member of Led Zeppelin would you love to have a sexy wedding night with? Anyways, comment, subscribe, leave kudos and bookmark this fic it's much appreciated. Thanks for reading! More chapters are coming soon!


	24. Achilles Last Stand Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells the boys the plan, the journey back home and something is wrong with Robert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a bit short because I didn't exactly know where to go with this chapter but all in all, I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to subscribe, leave kudos, bookmark this fic and comment.

The band left the nook after they ate breakfast the next morning. Maureen picked the children up and they were all back at the pub in the span of thirty minutes.

"Are you gonna call him now?" Robert asked Jimmy after they had settled back into their respective rooms.

Robert and Jonesy had just taken their makeup off and had changed back into their shirts and jeans.

"Yeah, get the guys and bring them to the pub. I want us all to talk to G." Jimmy said as he got up from his spot on the bed.

The band were all in the currently empty pub in the span of a few minutes.

Jimmy picked up the rotary phone and dialed the number to the band's cottage where Peter was staying while the boys were in Worcestershire.

"Hello?"

"Hey, G. It's me, Jimmy."

"Hey mate. Alright, are the boys all there? How're the kids doing by the way?"

"Yeah, they're here. Jane and Jason are doing fine, as well." Jimmy answered.

Robert then got up from his seat and went over to Jimmy. 

"I have to talk to Peter." He said.

"What? Ah, hold on G. Percy? What do you have to tell him?"

"I have to tell him that I might be pregnant again. He may be able to help us so we can get a new doctor to confirm whether or not I'm even knocked up again." Robert explained.

Bonzo and Jonesy looked at Jimmy.

"He's got a point, Page." Bonzo said.

Jonesy nodded.

Jimmy sighed and put the phone receiver back up to his ear.

"Hey, G?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna put Percy on the line... he's got something important to tell you."

"Alright, put him on."

Jimmy handed the phone to the blonde and gazed at him as he talked on the phone.

"It's been a while since I've heard your voice, Peter. How're you, you old goon?" Robert asked with a smile.

"I'm doing well, Rob. Just been watching the house... been kinda worried about you boys since I hadn't heard nothing from any of ya in a while. But talking to you and Jimmy has eased my worries. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh... it's... quite a funny thing really..." Robert trailed off.

"Bollocks... come on out with it." Peter interrupted. He could smell Robert bullshitting from miles away.

Robert took a deep breath. "I... I might be pregnant again..."

The other line was completely silent for a moment.

"Peter? Are you still there?"

"Y-Yeah... Rob, put Jimmy on the phone please."

Robert handed the phone to Jimmy with a confused gaze.

"Hey, G."

"Don't you dare fucking 'hey, G' me you bloody wanker! Are we going to have to get you fixed or something? I bet you could sire the whole damn population of bloody England with your spunk! Are you bloody fucking serious!? Robert is up the duff again!? Do I need to drive over to Worcestershire and castrate you, Page!? Because if I've got to, I will... and you fucking know I will!"

Jimmy held the phone an inch away from his ear and winced as Peter Grant yelled at him through the phone.

"Listen G, the reason why Percy told you is so you can get us a new doctor that specializes in rare cases like this. And don't get your knickers in such a twist yet, we don't even know for sure if Percy is pregnant again or not." Jimmy explained gently after Peter had stopped yelling at him.

"Alright, I'll do what I can with getting you boys a new doctor. Oh, and for your sake he'd better not be pregnant again. And the next time you two horny blokes shag, you had better put a rubber on. The same goes for Bonzo and Jonesy too!"

"Great, G... noted. Now, besides that... what did you have to tell us about the plan?" Jimmy said with a slight eye roll.

"The plan is that you boys come back home in a few days... I know that doing that is risky, but regarding the circumstances... especially since Robert might be knocked up again, I think it's safer to be back at home... but with a heavy police presence. I don't want you boys out on the road anymore without me or the police being there with you. It's too dangerous at this point. Plus, we don't know who could potentially be out there to harm you boys and your kids at the moment. So, I think coming home would be the best option. The next part of the plan is completely mad but... it might work..."

"What's the next part of the plan, G?" Jimmy asked. The guitarist had set the receiver face up onto the table so the rest of the band could hear what their manager had to say.

"The next part of the plan... is solely something that I have to do. Cole had to fly over to the States for a bit, but he'll be back tomorrow. Him and I already agreed on this plan. We bribed a bunch of cops to help us kill that doctor bastard in London... and so far we've got six cops on our side. We've got two keeping an eye on him from his house, we've got two stocking up on weapons including Cole, and the last two are trying to recruit more cops for the job. If everything goes according to plan... that bastard will be dead by the end of the week."

"I really like that plan. Finally, some action is being taken!" Bonzo said into the phone.

"And I almost forgot to mention... within the start of next year, you boys need to start touring again. I know it'll be difficult after everything that's happened but you boys have got to get back out there." Peter said.

"Yeah. But first we have to get confirmation on whether or not Percy is pregnant. We all know Jimmy won't let him tour if he is." Jonesy said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why when you boys come home in a few days, things will be easier. Anyways, now since all of that is settled... enjoy your little vacation, and for fucks sake keep it in your trousers, alright?" Peter said, finishing his sentence in a slightly annoyed tone.

After a few more days in Worcestershire, the boys went back home.

"How did you both like Worcestershire?" Bonzo asked as he pulled the RV onto the highway.

"I liked it. It was a very nice town." Jonesy responded as he held Jason.

"Yeah, it was very welcoming too." Jimmy added as he bottle fed Jane.

Robert sat in his seat near the window, quietly looking out at the passing scenery, clutching his stomach tightly.

"Percy? You're pretty quiet... what's wrong, mate?" Bonzo asked. 

"I dunno... I just don't feel too well." Robert said.

"Are ya gonna hurl? If you're gonna hurl go to the loo." Bonzo said.

"No... I'm... just in pain..."

"Pain? Where? How long have you been in pain, Percy?" Jimmy asked worriedly as he put Jane into her crib and sat next to Robert.

"I... I dunno... maybe ever since we left Worcestershire this morning... but it was a dull pain, it didn't hurt this much before. It's my stomach and my abdomen."

"Go lie down. Now. I'll bring you some water." Jimmy ordered.

Robert did as he was told. Once he received the water, he drank it down and took a nap... though that nap lasted longer than expected and he slept through their journey.

He didn't wake up until they had gotten back home that night.

"Is he still alive?" Jonesy asked worriedly.

"He'd better be, we can't afford to lose our vocalist." Bonzo said.

"Hey, Percy? We're home now. Wake up, love." Jimmy said as he shook Robert awake gently.

Robert's eyes fluttered open. He looked worse for wear. He had slight dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale, the blonde was also sweating.

"We're home?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, love. We're home now. Can you stand up? Or should I carry you?"

"Carry me, please."

Jimmy nodded and got into position to pick Robert up.

Peter had finally made his way outside to help the boys with the kids and their luggage. 

"Welcome home, fuckers." Peter said as he entered the RV.

"Thanks, G. Can you make way for Jimmy and Percy? Percy isn't feeling very well." Jonesy said.

"Oh yeah of course, what's wrong with him?" Peter asked as he moved to the side.

"We don't know. He started complaining about his stomach and abdomen. We put him to bed and he slept the whole trip." Bonzo explained.

Peter nodded, his eyes filling with concern.

Then, a loud and pain ridden cry resounded through the RV.

Peter and the rest of the band went running over to the bed that Robert was in.

The blonde was writhing around in bed, holding his stomach and screaming.

"My God! Is he having the baby now?" Peter asked with widened eyes.

"We don't even know if he's pregnant! Someone call a doctor right now! Or better yet get in contact with the nurse who delivered our kids! Percy... please, love. You're going to be okay. Let me pick you up and get you into the house." Jimmy said with a worried gaze.

"It hurts! It fucking hurts!" Robert cried out.

Peter ran back to the house to call the nurse.

Jonesy got both of the children back in the house and Bonzo stayed with Jimmy and Robert.

"Did it hurt when I tried to pick you up?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes! Yes! It fucking hurts so much!" Robert panted out before screaming again as he gripped the sheets.

"I'll pick him up, Page. Percy? This might hurt you, it might not. But we have to get you out of this RV, mate." Bonzo said gently.

He positioned himself and gently picked Robert up. The blonde cried out in pain as he gripped Bonzo's shirt.

"Alright, it's alright Percy. You're going to be okay." Bonzo said as he carried him out of the RV.

Before Jimmy left the RV he saw something on the bedsheets... something that alarmed him.

He immediately ran out of the RV and got Peter and the others.

Jonesy had put the children in the nursery and Bonzo had given Robert a couple of painkillers. The vocalist had fallen asleep after taking them.

Jonesy, Bonzo and Peter all stared at what Jimmy had discovered on the bedsheets in the RV on the bed Robert had laid down on while he was in excruciating pain moments prior.

"Did you boys deflower a groupie while you were on the road or something?" Peter asked as he stared at the sheet.

"No... G, this blood is fresh... I think... it might be Percy's." Jimmy said slowly.

"I think you would've noticed if he was bleeding out." Peter said.

"We were too focused on trying to get him out of the RV we didn't see any blood coming from him." Bonzo explained.

"Bonz, did you strip Percy down before you put him to bed?" Jimmy asked.

"Hell no! I'd never..." 

Jimmy pushed past the guys and ran into the house. He went to the bedroom that he and Robert shared and threw the blankets off of him, turning the sleeping blonde over onto his side.

Jimmy's eyes widened as he saw it. Blood on his boyfriend's trousers, where his ass was.

"What the fuck..." Jimmy whispered as he stared at the blood, completely horrified at what he was seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and don't worry Robert will be okay... hopefully. Anyways leave kudos, comment, bookmark this fic and subscribe it means a lot to me. Thanks and more chapters are coming soon!


	25. Achilles Last Stand Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy gets emotional, the nurse informs Jimmy what's wrong with Robert, Robert wakes up, Jonesy gets upset, Bonzo makes an important offer and Jimmy thinks about the offer Robert made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes in depth with exactly what was going on with Robert in the previous chapters. So there's a trigger warning for anyone who is sensitive about blood, mpreg anatomy and descriptive medical ailments that may or may not be fictional. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos, bookmark this fic, subscribe and comment. Your comments and feedback means a lot to me. Without further ado, I give you Achilles Last Stand Part 2!

The ambulance arrived at the house and the worried members of Led Zeppelin helped put a knocked out Robert Plant into the back of the ambulance.

Peter stayed home to look after the babies.

Jimmy held the unconscious blonde's hand the whole way to the hospital.

Once they arrived, Robert was rushed to the ER.

"Where are they taking him!?" Jimmy asked frantically with a concerned gaze.

"They're taking Mr. Plant to the ER first to assess the problem and then they'll be taking him to surgery to operate on him." The nurse clarified.

"Surgery!? They're gonna cut him open!?" Bonzo exclaimed.

Jimmy felt like he was going to be sick.

"Yes, Mr. Bonham. I'm afraid so. But don't worry, he's in good hands here." The nurse said reassuringly.

Jonesy sat down in the waiting room, reading a magazine with a slight sigh.

"Calm down, you two... there's nothing we can do now. It's out of our hands." The bassist said as he flipped a page in the magazine he was reading.

"I nearly hit the floor when you told me where the blood was coming out of... I wonder what the fuck could've caused that." Bonzo said to Jimmy as he sat down next to Jonesy while running his hands through his own straight black hair in a stressful manner.

"It's definitely not appendicitis that's for sure..." Jonesy commented.

"Maybe something tore in him? Maybe something ruptured? I don't know... All I want is for him to be okay." Jimmy said softly with a hurt look in his eyes as he sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, mate. Percy will be fine. He's gonna pull through this and act like nothing like this happened to him afterwards." Bonzo said as he patted Jimmy on the shoulder.

Then, that's when Bonzo noticed Jimmy's shoulders and back were rising and falling... as if he was laughing... or sobbing...?

"Hey, Mate? Page? Are you alright?"

Jimmy still had his face in his hands as he shook his head.

Bonzo swore he heard Jimmy sniffle a bit.

Jonesy looked over at Jimmy with a concerned and shocked gaze.

The guitarist was crying. 

Jonesy nearly dropped the magazine he had been reading. His jaw dropped as he stared at Jimmy. In all his years of knowing the Dark Wizard Jimmy Page, Jonesy had never seen or heard him cry... The bassist at one point was even convinced that Jimmy was incapable of crying at all because of his soft yet dark and dangerous demeanor that he wore even when misfortunes would happen to the band or himself in his own personal life... but tonight, the bassist was wrong and he was genuinely shocked.

"Jimmy... Robert is going to be alright. Please, don't let this get you down. I know that seeing him that way scared you... it scared us too. But, he's in good hands now, so he's going to be fine." Jonesy said gently.

Jimmy finally removed his hands from his face... it was obvious that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red, his nose was running a bit and the palms of his hands were wet with tears.

"Sorry... I-I didn't mean to get so emotional just now." Jimmy said softly.

"It's alright, mate. We understand." Bonzo replied as he patted Jimmy's back. 

Jimmy sighed and leaned back in his seat. He was exhausted. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Mr. Page? Mr. Page, are you alright? Mr. Page?" A woman kept tapping his shoulder, her voice was very faint and far away to him.

"Mmm? Fuck off..." Jimmy muttered sleepily, his eyes were still closed and he waved her hand away.

"Mr. Page!?" The woman was very offended at being told to fuck off.

"Oi! Jimmy! Get your arse up! The nurse is trying to talk to ya!" Bonzo yelled as he shook the guitarist awake.

"Fuck! What is it!?" Jimmy said in an annoyed tone as his eyes opened. He immediately shot an annoyed gaze at Bonzo.

"The nurse, Jimmy... She wants to talk to you." Jonesy said in a slightly stern tone.

"Oh... Sorry. I've just had a rather difficult evening so far..." Jimmy said sheepishly, an apologetic gaze seeping into his green orbs as he looked at the nurse.

The nurse sighed. "It's alright. I understand. Can I speak to you in the hallway for a minute?" 

Jimmy nodded and stood up, stretching a bit before he followed the nurse out into the hall.

"So, tell me... how's Robert doing?"

"He's doing fine. Everything went rather quickly, and rather well. Though, I do have to tell you why he was bleeding out of his..." The nurse hesitated on saying exactly where Robert was bleeding out of.

"Arse?"

"Y-Yes... Mr. Plant's temporary womb and temporary uterus have disintegrated inside of him. During the disintegration process the uterus goes first. It swells up like a balloon, similar to how the appendix swells up with appendicitis, though the difference is that there is no bacteria or infection involved to cause the uterus to swell like the appendix does with appendicitis. The swollen uterus is what caused his stomach and abdomen to hurt. Next in the disintegration process, the womb is the second and final organ to fall apart. The womb starts to do something that we call 'melting'. It basically means that the womb gets weak and starts collapsing in on itself. When the womb collapses it looks as if it's melting when we view it through the ultrasound. The 'melting' causes the womb to bleed because of how weak it is during this particular stage. The blood from the womb traveled to his anal cavity and that is the blood that you saw coming from his anus." The nurse explained.

Jimmy's face contorted into that of slight disgust but he nodded as he listened intently.

"I think I understand... But, I have a few very important questions to ask."

"Yes? Ask away."

"Was Robert... pregnant again?"

"Oh no, he wasn't. Thank Heavens he wasn't. That would've made the surgery that much more difficult. Oh, but I do hope you both weren't trying to conceive again, because he can't carry a child now. We successfully removed the womb and the uterus." 

Jimmy heaved out a sigh of relief.

"No... no we weren't trying to conceive again. And I'm so glad he wasn't pregnant again. So, why was he feeling so bad during our trip back home? He even felt unwell before we went to the Black Country."

"That was his uterus giving him trouble. Before the disintegration process begins, the remainder of the vaccine formula reacts with the uterus and the person will experience symptoms similar to appendicitis symptoms. Vomiting, sweating and stomachaches are a few symptoms the person will experience before the uterus starts to swell. In addition to the removal of the uterus and the womb, his levels of estrogen have been reduced significantly since the vaccine formula has been flushed out of his system during the disintegration process."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll have to start bottle feeding your child Mr. Page, Mr. Plant can no longer breastfeed."

Jimmy was sure going to miss his boyfriend's warm and sweet milk.

"Will Robert and I ever have kids again?" 

"Not unless he gets injected with another bad vaccine... but I would advise against that. After this, his body may not be able to carry another child, even with a new womb and a new uterus. After this particular disintegration, if he were to get another vaccine and receive another womb and uterus his body may reject it... and that would be quite problematic." The nurse informed.

Jimmy nodded. The thought of that... of any of this at all, was terrifying in itself. The guitarist was glad he could stomach all of this... or at least try to.

"Ah... I see. And also, is there a certain window of time for the womb and the uterus to disintegrate? How long does it take for it to happen after the kids are born?"

"About a month. And when the symptoms first appear, it takes approximately two to three weeks for both to disintegrate."

"When do you think Jones's will disintegrate?"

"I don't want to speculate but if I have to give an answer, I'd say that Mr. Jones has a couple more weeks at most. I'm surprised he hasn't experienced any symptoms yet... Mr. Plant and him had the infants at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Well, he should be experiencing the symptoms in a few days and then if he isn't admitted to the hospital for the removal of the organs then the same thing that happened to Mr. Plant will happen to Mr. Jones in a couple of weeks if it's not treated immediately."

Jimmy nodded. He had to let Jonesy know... it would be absolutely awful if he didn't.

"Thank you for the information Nurse Goddard."

"You're welcome Mr. Page, anytime."

"Can I see Robert now? His bandmates will want to see him too."

"Yes, that can be arranged. We had to put him under with anesthesia so we could operate on him, but he should be waking up by now. How about you go and let your bandmates know and then I'll take you to his room to visit him."

"Yes please, that would be wonderful." Jimmy said with a smile before running out of the hallway and back into the waiting room to deliver the good news that Robert was doing well.

The nurse led them down the hall. The hall smelled of bleach and castor oil.

The band and the nurse soon arrived at room 190. The floor itself housed several patients who had just gotten out of surgery and were under anesthesia. The band had gotten to this particular floor with the lift, it was only one floor up from the waiting room and the ER floor.

They entered the room and saw a drowsy Robert sitting in his hospital gown, in bed with his eyes open... looking around the room with a huge goofy grin.

It was quite obvious that the blonde still had the anesthetic in his system, because when he saw his bandmates at the foot of his bed he giggled while blinking rapidly and slouching a bit in bed.

"Hello you beautiful fuckers... long time no see." He said, his voice slightly raspy from all the screaming he had done earlier when he was in agonizing pain.

"Hey Percy, how're you feeling?" Jimmy asked gently as he sat down at the foot of his Golden God's hospital bed.

"Right as rain, Jimbo. They gave me drugs." Robert said with a huge smile on his face before he leaned his head back against the pillows that were propping him up and laughed.

"Mr. Plant, please try not to laugh so much. You don't want your sutures to come undone." The nurse informed as she pulled his blanket up to his chest.

"Yeah yeah, haha ah... come." Robert giggled like a little schoolboy.

"Just how much anesthetic did you give him?" Bonzo asked.

"Just enough so he wouldn't feel that he was being operated on and so he would be knocked out during the operation. He should be coming down from... well, whatever this is in about an hour and you should be able to take him home tonight as long as you keep a close eye on him. Is there anything else you gentlemen need?" Nurse Goddard asked.

"Yeah baby, you." Robert said with a smirk as he leaned over and groped the nurse's ass.

"Robert!" Jonesy said with surprise in his voice.

"Oh! Mr. Plant!" The nurse squealed out in horror as she moved away from his bedside. Her face was as red as a tomato as she backed away from him.

"Th-The bell is on the wall. Ring it if f-for assistance." The old nurse said before she quickly walked out of the room.

Jimmy couldn't stop laughing at what had happened, and neither could Bonzo.

"Come on, it's not that funny. And try not to be so loud, there's other patients on this floor." Jonesy chastised.

"Okay, we're sorry Jonesy." Jimmy said between a couple more laughs before wiping a tear from his eye.

He then cleared his throat. "So, Percy... do you know what they removed from you while you were in surgery?"

"Not a bloody clue, mate." Robert said with a grin. 

"Your womb and your uterus. Percy, both were pretty much self destructing inside of you. Basically, you can't carry children anymore, neither can I conceive a child with you because you no longer have the parts to do so. Also, your estrogen levels have lowered and your testosterone levels have risen... so that means you can't breastfeed Jane anymore, love." Jimmy explained.

Robert just sat there and stared at his boyfriend.

"Wait, so if that's happened to you and Percy... will that happen to Jones and me?" Bonzo asked with a suddenly serious gaze.

"I'm afraid so. At least that's what the nurse told me. Jonesy is going to have to get his surgery done early so he won't be in the same situation like Robert had been in."

"Early? How early? How long do I have until my womb and uterus self destruct?" Jonesy asked frantically.

"A few weeks. So I think you'd want to get yours removed in a few days, just to be safe." Jimmy instructed.

Jimmy relayed the rest of what the nurse had told him to his bandmates after telling Jonesy what he had to tell him.

"So we can't have anymore kids unless I get injected again... but even that's a risk..." Jonesy said.

"Were you and Bonzo planning on having more kids?" Jimmy asked.

"We talked about it. Jonesy really did want a daughter. I kinda wanted another kid too." Bonzo said.

Jonesy looked extremely sad all of a sudden. 

"Jones... baby... it's alright. We can always adopt." Bonzo said as he put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"It's not the same Bonz... it's not... I-I just need time to think about all of this." Jonesy said in a low voice as he looked down at the floor and shook his head, he was tearing up a bit. He really wanted another baby, but now he couldn't have one? This wasn't fair.

Jonesy backed away from Bonzo and walked out of the hospital room.

"Jones! Jones where are you going?" Bonzo asked worriedly.

Jonesy was so distraught he didn't hear him and went to the lift, pressing the button.

"Jonesy baby, come here." Bonzo said as he wrapped his arms around the bassist.

"No! No! Let me go, Bonz!"

"No! Now you listen to me! We can find alternatives to having another kid. You may not be able to carry another child... but... maybe I can."

Jonesy stood there, frozen.

"John... you would carry it for me? But..."

"But nothing! Just because you're my bottom doesn't mean you have to stay that way! We can mix it up so we can have another kid..." Bonzo trailed off.

"Oh Bonz! I love you!" Jonesy cried out as he hugged him and kissed him deeply.

"Alright, alright. Stop that before someone sees. Now, let's go back in there and make sure Percy is doing alright."

"Yeah... let's go." Jonesy said as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Are you okay, Jones?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now."

"Good. Now, let's get me out of here." Robert said as he threw the blankets back and tried getting out of bed.

The blonde had sobered up from being under the anesthetic.

"Careful Percy! Here let me help you. Where's the loo so you can put your clothes on?" Jimmy asked as he helped Robert out of bed.

"I don't need a damn loo." Robert replied as he smirked and undid his hospital gown, dropping it in front of his bandmates.

The blonde vocalist was completely naked in front of them. His stitches were apparent on his abdomen.

"Woah Percy... if you were gonna flash us you could've at least bought us dinner first." Bonzo said teasingly.

"Ah shut up Bonz." Robert said with a chuckle as Jimmy helped him put his clothes on.

"Let's get out of here children." Jimmy said after Robert was fully dressed.

"Too much excitement for one night, but I'm glad you're okay you bastard. You boys go get some sleep." Peter said after the band arrived back home.

Soon, Robert was in bed with Jimmy. He couldn't sleep though.

"Jimjam?"

"What is it Percy?" Jimmy asked in an annoyed tone. He was still exhausted.

"Are you upset that we can't have any kids after Jane? I feel kind of numb about it..."

"Really? Well... I'm actually okay with it. Did you want another kid?"

"I don't know. I never really thought of it until now..." Robert said.

"Well, we can always adopt or something. Now go to sleep it's been a long day." Jimmy replied before yawning and turning over in bed.

"But Jimmy...?"

"Ugh... what?" Jimmy growled.

"What if you were pregnant instead?"

Jimmy immediately sat up in bed, turning the light on.

"I beg your pardon!?" He yelled as he shot Robert an incredulous look with widened eyes.

"It's... It's just a thought..."

"A bad thought! A really bad thought! No! I'm not taking that vaccine! Get those thoughts out of your mind! End of discussion! Now go to sleep before I smother you with your pillow and make you go to sleep... forever." Jimmy said with a dark gaze in his eyes.

Jimmy was intimidating but Robert was used to it by now and wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Alright, Pagey. Good night." The blonde said with an amused grin on his face.

Jimmy turned the light off and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. 

What Robert had said was starting to make him think... what if he did decide to get the injection? Robert and him would have a second child... the thought of it only made Jimmy that much more curious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter in all it's shocking glory. Don't forget to subscribe, leave kudos, bookmark this fic and comment. Your comments and feedback means a lot to me. Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters coming soon though this story may be coming to an end pretty soon, but please tell me which you would rather see, a prequel to this story or a sequel. I'll probably make both, but I just want to know which you'd like to see released first. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more chapters in this fic coming real soon.


	26. Celebration Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G puts his foot down, Jimmy makes his decision, Bonzo and Jonesy stumble upon Robert and Jimmy "making Magick", Bonzo gets a phone call, G returns with some news and Zeppelin makes plans to get back into the studio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a really rough one to get through creatively and this chapter is also the last chapter of this part of the story. Let me know if you'd like to see the sequel or the prequel first because I have muse for both of them, I'm just not sure which I should release first. I could release both at the same time but I don't want to get burned out easily. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Gonna Give You My Love and don't forget to bookmark this fic, subscribe, leave kudos and comment your favorite moments of all time from this fic. In the meantime keep an eye out for the sequel to this story or the prequel!

"Are you blokes bleeding mad!? Did you fall on your blasted heads!? No! You're not having second kids! I forbid it! Did you blokes forget you're one of the biggest rock bands in the fucking world! Maybe you can have kids again when you're washed up and are old news, but if you want to get back out on the road next year and reclaim your titles as Rock and Roll Gods you'll listen to me and not have anymore kids!" Peter said as he slammed his hand down onto the dining table the next morning at breakfast.

"But, G... we-" Jonesy started.

"I don't want to fucking hear it! You're not having anymore kids! That's it! Now, I'm going out to go and put a bullet between that mad doctor's eyes with Cole and the cops we hired. When I get back, we'll make Jonesy's appointment for his surgery and then we're going to discuss the tours and try to get you blokes back into the studio so you four bloody idiots won't forget how to do your fucking jobs!" Peter yelled as he put his revolver into his holster and hid it with his suit jacket. He left a minute later.

"I can't believe this..." Jonesy said as he shook his head.

Jimmy sighed. "He's right Jones. We can't afford to be delayed any longer with our work. We need to reconnect with the mothership."

"I know that! But I just-"

"We can always have kids again after our tour next year Jones... we can wait on having another kid... I agree with Peter on this one." Bonzo said as he laid his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Alright... I give... we can wait on having another kid." Jonesy said with a pout, finally agreeing with the drummer.

Jonesy sighed. He didn't want to wait, but if he had to he would.

"Jimjam?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"What do you love about me?"

Jimmy was taken aback at the sudden question.

The blonde vocalist and the raven haired guitarist were in the ritual room. Jimmy had been reading one of his Magick books, flipping the pages to check and see if any of the pages had been damaged by the cops during the search some weeks ago for any clues on the man who had broken into their house.

"Your personality... your hair... your eyes. I love those things about you." He said as he kept gazing at the book.

"Jimmy... I meant what do you love about me in our relationship? Like the things that I do for you."

"Well I love the way you rode me in the hotel that one evening." Jimmy said teasingly with a shit eating grin on his face.

Robert scoffed and playfully hit his boyfriend in the arm. 

"Jimmy! Be serious!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes before clearing his throat.

"Okay, okay... uh well... I love the way you take care of me when everything is fucked up or when I fuck everything up by mistake. I love the way you whine and bitch and nag me endlessly about shit. I love the way you encourage me and lift me up when I feel like the rest of the world is against me and trying to bring me down. I love how you try to take the burden off of my shoulders even after I tell you that the burden I carry is heavy... but you still take the reigns from me anyways. I love how you love me even when at the time when I first realized you loved me, I thought no one ever truly would... but you did. I love it when you make wisecracks out of nowhere, I love it when you throw your head back to get those beautiful golden curls out of your face... I love everything you do Robert Plant, and I also love the way you're looking at me right now as I say all of this... with your beautiful blue eyes seeing something in me that I'll probably never see for myself... And most of all Percy, I love you." Jimmy said as he looked into Robert's eyes deeply as he spoke.

Robert wiped a tear from his eyes after hearing what his Dark Wizard had to say.

"Oh Jimmy..." Robert was almost speechless.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? Now quit sniveling and do me a favor and sort those Magick and Occult symbols books over there by volume. It needs to be in order or else it'll make me go absolutely mad, I-" Jimmy started before he was promptly interrupted.

Robert pounced on Jimmy, kissing him all over his face and on his lips.

Once he had finally stopped, Jimmy gazed up at the blonde that was currently on top of him, brushing a blonde curl from his Golden God's face.

"Percy?" He asked in his signature soft voice.

"Yes?"

"In the future... not now... I... I want to carry our second child." Jimmy said slowly.

"Y-You what?"

"I said... I-"

"Oh Jimmy I heard you the first time... You want to? A-Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've made my decision. I want to, I really do."

"Oh Jimjam! Thank you! I love you!" Robert engulfed his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"I love you too."

Robert then kissed Jimmy a bit rougher than before, which caught the guitarist off guard.

"Percy..."

"Jimjam, I don't know if it's the Magick in here or the fact that you're the best damned boyfriend to walk the Earth, but I want you to take off your trousers... I'm going to give you the best head ever." Robert said in a low voice.

To say that Jimmy was surprised at what Robert had just said would be an understatement.

Jimmy rarely gave Robert the chance to blow him because he was always so eager to pleasure himself with Robert in other ways.

"Of course, love."

Jimmy did as he was told and took his pants off for Robert.

Robert palmed the guitarist through his underwear. "You're so big and hard, Jimmylove."

Robert pulled Jimmy's underwear off of him and started stroking his Dark Wizard's cock.

"Ooh fuck! Percy..."

"Want me to suck it, Pagey?"

"Oh suck it already you blonde bastard!" Jimmy commanded.

Robert smirked before he took Jimmy's cock into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive head before lowering his mouth around the base.

"Ah! Bloody hell..." Jimmy gasped.

Jimmy had forgotten how good Robert was at giving head. He should definitely have the blonde do this to him more often.

Robert sucked the guitarist off mercilessly and when Jimmy came undone he swallowed every last bit of his seed.

"Fuck! Percy! Good God! That was amazing, love." Jimmy said after he came.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now, let's get back to sorting your books..." Robert said with a wicked smirk as he licked the last bit of Jimmy's cum from his lips.

"Oh fuck the books you dumb blonde!" Jimmy growled as he pinned Robert underneath him and kissed him hungrily, removing the blonde's clothes as he did so.

Bonzo and Jonesy were in their bedroom.

"Jones... I know you're still upset... but Peter is right. Having another kid just isn't ideal at the moment."

Jonesy laid in bed. "I... I don't want to talk about it anymore Bonz... I just don't want to talk about it anymore. My surgery is scheduled for tomorrow... all I want is for us to just forget about all of this. It's only causing me more harm than good. So please..."

"Alright, Jones. I'll stop talking about it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay... Bonz?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

The bassist and the drummer kissed but almost jumped some feet away from each other when they heard a loud thumping noise coming from the ceiling above them.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Bonzo said.

"Didn't Percy and Jimmy go up to his ritual room to sort his books?"

"Yeah... but they've been up there far too long. And God only knows what that noise was... I'm gonna go check on them."

"Wait... don't leave me here..."

"But Jones you hate that room."

"Well, you're going up there with me so I don't have much to fear, right? Let's just go check on them and get it over with."

Bonzo and Jonesy went down the hallway and saw the retractable staircase that led to the attic.

Jonesy grabbed Bonzo's hand and both men ascended the stairs.

They poked their heads in and saw Jimmy fucking Robert mercilessly against the bookcase.

"Ah! Jimmy! Yes!" Robert cried out as he dug his fingers into Jimmy's back. 

Jimmy sucked Robert's neck as he pounded into him causing the bookcase to wobble and a few of Jimmy's books on Magick to topple to the floor.

Both the drummer and the bassist's eyes widened as they quietly descended the stairs.

"I knew Jimmy and Robert shagged but I didn't think their sexual trysts were that-"

"Rough? Intense? Animalistic?" Bonzo finished up Jonesy's sentence.

"Y-Yeah... must have something to do with that room..." Jonesy said as he shuddered. 

"Anyways I'm going to go fix something to eat. Want anything?" The bassist asked as he stopped thinking about the attic and what he and his boyfriend had just seen.

"No thanks, I'm coming downstairs to keep you company though... I really don't wanna hear them shag." Bonzo said in an annoyed tone as he went downstairs with Jonesy.

It was an hour later and neither Bonzo or Jonesy had seen Robert or Jimmy.

Jonesy was snuggled against Bonzo's chest as the two cuddled on the couch.

Then, the phone rang.

"I've got it." Jonesy said as he got up and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes? Oh, alright. Hold on." Jonesy put his hand over the receiver and turned to look at Bonzo.

"It's for you." The bassist said as he held the phone out to him.

Bonzo got up and got the phone out of his boyfriend's hand.

"Hello?"

"Hello? John?"

"Mum? W-What are you calling here for?"

"I just called to tell you that your father and I are extremely sorry about what we said. We shouldn't have done or said any of what we did or said to you. It was absolutely awful of us to do that. We do hope you consider our apology, though you don't have to accept it. John, your father and I love you and your brother and sister very much. You're our world, and in the future we won't try to make you feel so terrible. I'm sorry we ruined your trip." His mother said.

"It's alright mum. I'll consider your apology. I love you both. And you didn't ruin my trip, but next time please don't attack me the way you did..."

"We won't, John. I promise. Ah, I have to go! Your cow Bessie is in labor!"

"Bessie is in labor!? Wait mum! She was up the duff and you didn't tell me!? Mum!? Hello? Shit..." Bonzo hung up the phone and returned to the couch sulking.

"Well... at least your parents apologized..." Jonesy said reassuringly.

"How could they forget to tell me Bessie was pregnant! She's my favorite cow!"

"No idea, Bonz... no idea."

Then, Peter walked into the house.

"Hey G! Did you get him?"

"The cops injured him severely and now he's on his way to Bedlam."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah and that's worse than death, trust me. Where the fuck is Jimmy and Robert?"

"In his ritual room." Jonesy responded.

Peter ascended the stairs and called up to the attic from where he stood.

"Hey you two! Come on down! I've got news!" 

"Alright! We'll be right down, G!" Robert called out.

The whole band was soon reunited in the livingroom.

"Did you two blokes have fun up there?" Peter asked as he lit up his cigar.

The burly manager could smell the sex wreaking off of both men.

"We did actually." Robert said in a bragging tone.

"Shut up Percy. What did you have to tell us, G?" Jimmy said with a slight blush on his cheeks. The last person he would ever want to talk about his and Robert's sex life with was their manager. Just knowing that G had brought it up made Jimmy feel embarrassed.

"The doctor is injured and on his way to Bedlam as we speak. So he won't be bothering Led anymore."

"Oh that's great to hear!" Robert said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, and I booked Headley Grange for your next album. They're letting you boys have it for some months. If you want to get it done on time, production should start next month." Peter informed.

"I think we should live there, you know so we're not being taken out of the music. Peter, you can take care of the kids. And we can just stay there until the album is complete." Jimmy said.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they thought about it.

"Alright! That sounds good."

"Yeah it works for me!"

"I don't have an issue with it."

"Good. It's settled then. Now, let's celebrate with some champagne!" Robert said with a grin as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Bonzo and Jonesy followed.

Jimmy stayed behind in the livingroom with Peter.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"When you're there at Headley Grange... if you're feeling burnt-out... then take this, it might help. There's more where that came from..." Peter said before handing him a small bag full of heroin, patting the guitarist on the back with a chuckle and going to the kitchen for some champagne.

Jimmy was alone in the livingroom and stared at the bag. 

"Jimmy!" Robert called out to him from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Come on and get some champagne, love!" Robert said as he stood in the hall with his glass, a grin on his face.

Unbeknownst to his Golden God, the Dark Wizard had quickly snuck the bag underneath the floorboards before joining the others for champagne in the kitchen and made himself a mental note to retrieve it before they went on their journey to Headley Grange.

Jimmy's demons were going to sneak up on him eventually, along with each band member's respective demons and neither Jimmy or the rest of Led Zeppelin had any idea of what was to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this fic! Please let me know whether you'd like to see the prequel first or the sequel to this fic! Anyways, comment your favorite moments from this story, leave kudos, bookmark this fic and subscribe! Stay tuned for the next installment in the Like A Led Balloon series coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! There's more coming soon, so leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark this work and comment. Thank you!


End file.
